Transformers Prime: Rise of the Prime
by Power Master
Summary: Based on 'War for Cybertron' and Prologue to 'Transformers Prime', Megatron had unleashed the most powerful ancient warrior from the past and brought destruction on Cybertron. Optimus, the last Prime, must band the Autobots together to defeat him and save Cybertron.
1. Prologue: The Fall of Primes

**Author's Notes**:

Okay. For long I had dreamed and thought since the end of Transformers: Prime. I had the first version... But I felt it needs to redo again until it is clear and understandable, but this is based on both 'War For Cybertron' and early parts: 'Covenant of Primus' books.

* * *

**Prologue: The Fall of Primes**

**_"Before time began..."_** narrated Optimus Prime, **_"It begins with a beginning... A battle between Reincarnation..."_**

In the blackness sky, filled with thousands of bright white lights, the blue giant armored warrior wore the roman helmet-like and his angelic and noble wings stood before the yellowish armored warrior with his demonic wings and wore the yellow helmet with twin horns. They armed their swords and shields at each other.

**_"And Destruction..."_**

Primus he blue Cybertronian charged in and swung his sword against Unicron the yellow Cybertronian's shield hard and quick. Unicron pushed his shield hard away, before thrusting his sword at Primus's chest. Primus knocked the sword out, before swinging his sword against Unicron, who swung it back. Both Primus and Unicron swung their swords against each other for several rounds.

**_"A battle between Primus the Incarnation Bringer, and Unicorn the Chaos Bringer. And their battles had been passed for millennial cycles. And neither sides, had proven to be victories."_**

Primus thrust his sword at Unicron's chest. Primus got himself punched by Unicron's, taking his sword out and away from Unicron's. Unicron slammed on Primus's chest hard ahead. Primus punched on Unicron's head for three times, before swinging his sword against Unicron's chest hard. Unicron swung his sword back at Primus's chest. They both had their swords clashed for the moment before departed.

Primus swung his sword over Unicron's head, but Unicron dodged down, before thrusting his sword at Primus's lower head. Primus jumped up and slamming his sword from the top on Unicron's head. Unicron blocked the sword, and pushing it out angrily. Primus and Unicron charged and fought against at each other through their swinging, thrusting and striking their swords against each other for few and several rounds.

Primus and Unicron swung their final attacks in striking and clashing their swords against at each other for the moment. They glared and snarled at each other before they departed it. They panted in tired and exhausted.

Primus groaned in anger, "Our battle has gone too far, Unicron! It is pointless to fight each other! We are balance! We bring harmony and balance to our world, not destruction."

Unicron scoffed, "That is true, Primus." He pointed his sword's blade at Primus, "Do you even believe that we could remain in this way?! Fool!" Primus gasped and looked in concern. Unicron continued, "I will not be tolerated of such peace and harmony! I will not follow and bring peace! I, Unicron, shall bring fear and destruction to those who dare to stand in my way! I will not be defeated by you!"

"So, Final Battle will be our last?"

"Yes. Only the strongest survive, the weak perish!"

Primus narrowed his eyes at Unicron, "One shall Stand, One shall Fall."

Unicron smiled, "We will bring our last battle... a year later. I hope you are well prepared, brother..."

Both Primus and Unicron turned to their back and own direction, walked away from each other.

* * *

In the middle of thousands of bright lights among darkness, Primus sat down and had his legs crossed while his hands placed on top of leg thighs. Primus breathed calmly and gently, humming and chanting quietly and calmly.

For many days, months and years had passed, Primus calmly chanted and hummed, thirteen blue and cyan mixed spheres appeared around him. They glowed brightly and lightly like the sparkling stars among the darkness. One-by-one, the spheres glowed brightly as more metals and armors appeared, merging and combining together, forming the robotic endo-skeletons. On their very center of the armor, their spheres glowed bluish brightly.

**_"In order to defeat his enemy and bringing balance to the world,"_** narrated Optimus, **_"Primus created the very powerful and intelligent warriors. The first and original Transformers of Cybertron. They were known as the Thirteen Primes. For each and every one of them possessed unique and special ability and power to represent."_**

The first Transformer formed the white and silver mixed muscular and heroic humanoid robot, holding a sword.

**_"Prima Prime, the Warrior of Light, Wielder of Star Saber and Leader of the Thirteen."_**

The second Transformer formed the muscular, yet demonic warrior in black and crimson mixed, hold a canon on his right.

**_"Megatronus Prime, the Warrior of Darkness and Wielder of Requiem Blaster."_**

The third Transformer formed the noble and firm golden robot with wings and cape, hold both the sword and shield.

**_"Vector Prime, The Master of Time and Space, and Wielder of Blade of Time."_**

The fourth Transformer formed the noble and calm warrior in crimson and purple, with white mustache and beard.

**_"Alpha Trion, the Chronicler and Archivist of Past, Present and Future Records, including Covenants of Primus, and Wielder of Quill."_**

The fifth Transformer formed into a dark pinkish and skinny armored female with long hair, held the giant hammer.

**_"Solus Prime, the Creator and the Maker of creations and buildings, and the first female among Transformers, and the Wielder of Forge."_**

The sixth Transformer formed into a giant brownish and crimson mixed muscular robot, and had wings on his back, and blasters on his right arm and blade on his left.

**_"Nexus Prime the Wizard of Forms, and the first Combiner among the Originals. And he has five counterparts of him: Clocker, Mainspring, Chaindrive, Pinion, and Cannonspring."_**

The seventh Transformer formed into silver tall yet fat humanoid robot and his arms are mixed with orange and blue.

**_"Alchemist Prime the Wise and Founder of our Civilization, and Wielder of Lenses."_**

The eight Transformer formed into mini version of green Transformer in greenish transparent sphere.

**_"Micronus Prime the first Minicon, and Wielder of Chimera Stone."_**

The ninth Transformer formed the orange and brownish mixed robotic centaur-like with wings, and his helmet has the head eagle.

**_"Onyx Prime the first Beast Transformer among the Thirteen, and Wielder of Triptych Mask."_**

The tenth Transformer formed the grayish humanoid robot, with sharp claws.

**_"Amalgamous Prime the Shifter among Original Transformers."_**

The eleventh Transformer formed into greenish robotic human with thousands tentacles below of him and his head war large.

**_"Quintus Prime the Scientist among Transformers, who aimed for perfection and ideals of reality."_**

The twelfth Transformer formed into blackish and greenish humanoid robot with buffalo and goat's horn-mixed and his claws are sharp and darken.

**_"Liege Maximo, the Manipulator and the Dark One of Thirteen."_**

The thirteenth who is much similar to Optimus Prime's boy shape in red and blue mixed.

**_"And the last one was the mysterious. Some call him the Thirteenth. Others call him Tron. But that... will be explain soon... For he possess special ability: strength of unification of all Thirteens."_**

The Thirteen Primes, feeling confuse and concern, turned and looked at the very creator, who created them, Primus himself. He explained to them of their births, strengths and abilities, and even telling them about Unicron. The Thirteens looked scared, shock and concern of whether they have had such powers in defeating Unicron and winning the battle. They looked at him, hoping for answer and guidance.

"My Thirteens, do not be afraid of the Dark," Primus explained, "Power alone cannot be achieved, but unity will. I created you Thirteen for not only defending my life, but soon the thousands generations yet to be created. I have faith in you that you will be victorious. And I will be there for you. And together, we will bring peace to our world from darkness. Each of you possess such unique powers and ability to perform. I assure you... I will teach you everything I had, my children. But all of you... must work together to achieve it."

The Thirteen looked at each other, feeling concern and worry of whether they can win and achieve the task in defeating Unicron. They had in single mind: can they trust each other? So far, they were created at the very same timeline, and they received powers but can they learn it quickly in time? Will the achieved it? They narrowed their eyes at each other, before nodding their head. They need to work together to win the battle. They turned to Primus, nodded their heads.

Primus smiled and nodded his head, beginning in training and teaching the Thirteen in using their powers and abilities.

Primus identified each and every of Thirteen Primes. Warrior Class were Prima, Vector, Megatronus, Onyx and Amalgamous. Strategists Class were Alpha Trion, Quintus, Liege Maximo and Micronus. And Free Agents were Alchemist, Solus, Nexus and the Thirteenth. He taught and trained them of how they used of their abilities and strengths against the enemies, realizing of their strength abilities and powers: Prima's strength was Light, Megatronus's Darkness, Vector's Time-Space, Alpha Trion's Wisdom and Glance at the future, Solus's ability in making and creating weapons and items, Nexus's Combination and Separation Ability, Alchemist's Knowledge and Foundation, Micronus's Powerlink Ability, Onyx's Beast Transformation, Amalgamous's shape-shifting, Quintus's Scientific Ability, Liege Maximo's manipulation and the Thirteenth's Unification and Balance.

The Thirteen Primes trained and fought hard with each other, increasing and strengthening their talents, powers and mights into advanced and powerful attacks. Most of them had large argument against each other, yet they were close and cared for each other. Prima and Vector were closed as brothers in battles and fights, along with Quintus, Alchemist and Alpha Trion, who had the ideal of founding the civilization. Solus Prime shared her ideals of building and creating the world of harmony and peace, which impressed Nexus Prime, Micronus Prime and Onyx Prime, and even the Thirteenth. Megatronus, Liege Maximo and Amalgamous Prime enjoyed of planning the dark ways in building the strategies.

When there was any argument, the Thirteenth Prime took over and made the peace between them, hoping for avoid battles and arguments, especially Megatronus and Solus Prime, who stared and looked at each other, with any interesting eyes of anger and hatred yet cared and love.

Solus Prime built twelve weapons for her twelve Primes, mastering and strengthening their powers on the weapons, prepared to fight and battle against the enemies.

* * *

A year later, Primus and his Thirteen Primes, came to the blackness of stars, waiting for Unicron's arrival.

Unicron had arrived. He yelled angrily, charging right at Primus and his Primes. Unicron swung his sword against Primus's shield, pushing him to other side. Thirteen Primes charged at Unicron, who prepared striking and attacking his enemies with his twin swords.

Prima, Vector, Megatronus, Onyx and Amalgamous charging towards at Unicron's body, striking and swiping their spears, axes and swords against his chest, legs and hands for few strikes. Alpha Trion, Quintus Prime, Alchemist Prime and Liege Maximo blasted their canons and blasters on Unicron's head. Micronus Prime transformed into smaller version of cars, attaching on Nexus Prime's right arm, forming the large canon, firing at Unicron's body. The Thirteenth and Solus Prime slamemd their weapons and blasted their blasters against the enemies for few times.

Unicron yelled in anger, striking and pushing all Thirteen Primes hard and away from him, like squashing the flies and mosquitoes from invading his body. Thirteen Primes continued battling and fighting against the enemies hard and quick.

Thirteen Primes dodged themselves and departed away from Unicron. Primus charged in, punching and kicking at Unicron hard and quick, all of his body. Unicron fought back. Both Primus and Unicron punched, kicked and fought against at each other hard and quick, while dodging. Thirteen Primes returned to the battlefield, charging and attacking against Unicron like they did before.

Unicron yelled angrily, slapping and clapping his hands hard, creating the shock wave against his enemies away from him. Primus and Thirteen Primes shook their heads, before they armed themselves in battling against the enemies. They looked at each other, nodded their heads.

Primus opened his chest, revealing the large golden metallic ball with two sides of handler containing the large bluish energy. Thirteen Primes came in the middle of Primus, forming the circle, did what Primus had. Both of them had their sparks glowed brightly like the stars, gathering energy and focusing powers. They all blasted their bluish laser-like at Unicron.

Unicron screamed in fear. The blast hit Unicron's body for the moment.

**_BOOM!_**

Unicron's body became broken, damaged, ruined and wounded. His parts slowly breaking off of his body, and his Energon spilled out of his mouth and from his body. Unicron moaned painfully, taking a last glance at Primus and his Thirteen Primes, before closing his eyes. He was last seen in throwing away from the scene of space battlefield... Away... And away...

* * *

Primus transformed, his legs and hands pressing, pushing and covering himself together. His head lowered down. His body parts formed into rectangle shapes and merged together with others, creating and building the form of a planet. Within the planet, it revealed its core-like glowed in bluish out to the sky. Primus created the large blue orb-like, combining with three spinning spike rings within the large chamber. The small item Primus held landed safely on Prima's hand. He nodded his head, opening his chest in two, and putting it within his chest.

Thirteen Primes circled around the Well of the Allspark, watching Primus's spark glowing in blue, creating the sparkling bluish lights like stars. They dropped on the ground. The ground shaken. The metallic hands came out from the ground. The body emerged from the ground, revealing the metallic humanoids, coming out fro the ground.

Thirteen Primes turned to their backs. They were in shock and surprise, watching and seeing more robotic Transformers in the shape of humans and animals, coming out from the ground. They approached and bowed before the Thirteen Primes, who were still shocked and surprised.

**_"Primus became the core of the planet, our home, Cybertron. With his spark acts as the Well of the Allspark, he gave us lives and Energon. The Thirteen became the leaders and founders of our civilization, creating our foundation and empire. Thus, calling us Cybertronians."_**

* * *

Prima, Vector Prime, Alpha Trion, Quintus Prime and Alchemist Prime guided and built their first foundation, civilization, government, community and order of Cybertron. Megatronus. Liege Maximo and Amalgamous Prime built and stored more of Energon stores, mining and refining. Quintus and Alchemits built and invented works and ideas of Cybertronians' inventions, weapons and special ability: Transformation Cog within their body. Solus Prime, Onyx, Micronus and Nexus were having their own time in creating the ideas of their inventions. Thirteen looked around in curious, helping and taking care of his friends and Cybertronian.

**_"The peace in the world of Cybertron continued prosperity and harmonically, without the sign of destruction and distrust among them. Cybertronians learned the ability of transformation, known as T-Cog."_**

Megatronus and Solus Prime, came across their very paths on the Vector Sigma. They came for their own reasons: Megatronus wanted more powers to matched Prima's powers, while Solus Prime sought for answers in building the ideals of making weapons that bring restoration to Cybertron. Since their creations, they did not look eye-to-eye for the answer. Days, months and years had passed by, deep of their sparks, they felt sparkling and their eyes shimmered in feeling and caring. They smiled, deciding to get the answer together. They smiled, found the answer what they were looking for.

Megatronus and Solus Prime built the gigantic metallic, which given more of Energon Source Powers and Live Givings. They also built the smaller items that helped opening and activating the power source weapon. They looked at each other, smiling together, before turning to the giant powerful device shaping in ring shaped with four pillars in holding it up high and leaving the control panel in the middle of the ring.

In the room, Megatronus and Solus Prime sat on the metallic bed together. Solus Prime sat on Megatronus's laps. They both hugged gently. Solus Prime kissed on Megatronus's metallic lips, and her metallic breast opened in two, revealing her spark, touching on Megatronus's sparks. They continued kissing and touching each other's bodies, while panted in not of tired, but happiness.

Day later, Solus Prime and Megatronus presented their ideal of weaponry and salvation to their brothers and Cybertronians: Omega Lock and Omega Keys, explaining of how they work and how effect they can be. They even revealed of their loves for each other. Megatronus and Solus Prime kissed each other's lips. Ten of Thirteen Primes smiled in approval and happiness.

Days after their works, Megatronus and Solus Prime met during the evening at Cybertron's Iacon City for dinner, fun, chatting and having their bed together; dreaming that both of them will never departed from each other.

Both Megatronus and Solus Prime departed, looking at each other with their eyes of loving and interest.

Solus Prime smiled, "I love you, Megatronus..."

"I love you too, Solus," Megatronus answered.

Both Megatronus and Solus Prime continued kissing on each other, having their sparks touching on each other, gently pushing and pressing at each other's. Liege Maximo narrowed his eyes at them...

**_"Megatronus Prime and Solus Prime, hated and ill-feeling at each other since their creation. Days become months, months become years, they fell in love with each other and built together the powerful weapon but salvation to Cybertron and doomed the race of indigenous lives: Omega Lock and Omega Keys. Most of Thirteen Primes were pleased and happy of it. Yet danger loomed over their loves..."_**

* * *

Solus Prime continued making more of idealistic weapons and items within her Blacksmith Workshop. The shadow loomed over her. She turned and looked behind of her. She gasped in fear and shock. She screamed in fear...

Hours later, Megatronus entered the workshop, gasped in shock, seeing Solus Prime, broken and ruined into pieces. His bluish liquid came out from his vision sensory, he quickly headed straight to her. He held her on his arm, carrying and hugging her tight to his body. He screamed in anger and fierce.

Days later, within the Palace of Iacon City, Megatronus stood before Prima and his brothers, arguing and shouting at each other. Liege Maximo, Amalgamous and Quintus Prime supported Megatronus's point and innocent against Nexus Prime, Micronus Prime and Onyx Prime, whom were the friends of Solus Prime. Prima groaned in anger and disappointed, Vector Prime, Alchemist Prime and Alpha Trion looked at each other with their concern looks, feeling like they were falling apart. The Thirteenth determined to keep his allies and friends from fighting and argument.

**_"Solus Prime was killed... Megatronus blamed Prima and his own brothers for the cause of his love's death, while Liege Maximo, Amalgamous and Quintus Prime supported Megatronus. Nexus Prime, Micronus Prime Onyx Prime blamed Megatronus for her death since they were her closest friends. The Thirteenth tried his best to put them together. But..."_**

Megatronus took his Requiem Blaster, fired at Nexus Prime's spark, breaking himself into pieces and parts. Everyone gasped in shock, and even the Thirteenth. Megatronus and his accomplices turned and left the building. Prima narrowed his eyes, angered and glared at Megatronus and his allies.

**_"Megatronus destroyed and killed Nexus Prime, and left the Thirteen Primes."_**

* * *

_**"Years had passed, Quintus Prime returned to his Thirteen Primes, revealing of what he had learned about the truth... The Dark Truth of how Solus Prime died..."**_

Quintus Prime bowed, revealing the truth of how Solus Prime died and killed. The remaining of Thirteen Primes were in shock and concern, hearing of what Quintus Prime had said.

Prima groaned angrily, clancing his knuckles hard in anger, "All this time... It was Liege Maximo! How could he betray us?! How dare he used Megatronus's feelings against us! He killed Amalgamous when both of you learned the truth! He must pay for his injustice! This means war!"

"We mustn't!" Thirteenth Prime exclaim in defiance. "We must negotiate! We mustn't fight among ourselves!"

Prima sighed, "Sometimes... there weren't any choice, brother. But there is one thing to do..."

Prima opened his chest, taking and passing the Matrix of Leadership to Thirteenth Prime. Vector Prime, Alpha Trion, Alchemist Prime, Onyx Prime and Micronus Prime nodded their heads in agreement, leaving the Thirteenth Prime in shock and concern.

Prima, Vector Prime, Alpha Trion and Alchemist Prime were readied to march out. An Autobot Trooper reached to them, reporting about bad news. They were shock and scared.

**_"The battle among Primes had begun. Prime gathered his remaining allies and troops, preparing to fight and battle against Liege Maximo, Megatronus and their remaining Dark Cybertronians. Quintus, Onyx and Micronus Prime were heavily wounded and injured by the sneak attacks. Thus, leaving Prima and his loyal troops to march on the battlefields."_**

* * *

Prima, Alpha Trion, Vector Prime and Alchemist Prime marched to the area where only storm of thundering, wind blowing and lightning strikes of thousands rust: Sea of Rust field. They found Liege Maximo, Megatronus and their Dark Cybertronians were there waiting.

"Do you plan to convince me to stop, my brother?" Liege Maximo mocked.

Prima snarled at his former brother, "You'd betray, yet killed them especially our beloved ally: Solus Prime! What madness drove you, Liege maximo? Why?"

"Our reason is none of your concern, Prima!" Liege Maximo shouted, held and clenched his fists hard. "But we will do our best to put the end of you! And we will become the leaders of Cybertron! To complete the work, we must enter to the source. We end it, and create the new one to obey us!"

Prima gasped and groaned angrily, wielded his sword in front of his enemies, "I cannot let you do it! If death is only solution to end this bloodshed war, then so be it! Brothers! ATTACK!"

Prima and his Light Cybertronians charged at Liege Maximo, Megatronus and Dark Cybertronians.

Both Prima and Megatronus had their swords clashed, glaring at each other.

"You heard the truth! Why must you ally with him?! He's the traitor!" Prima shouted.

Megatronus groaned angrily, "No... You are the one! I should have known that you want Solus Prime for yourself when she loved me!"

"Megatronus... I didn't -!"

"I am no longer Megatronus! I am The Fallen! I will avenge my love by destroying you! I will restore order!"

"Then, so be it."

Megatronus, or known as The Fallen, swung his sword out against Star Saber of Prima, before swinging against him. Prima blocked and deflected the attack. Both Prima and The Fallen fought hard and quick in swinging, striking, thrusting and piercing while dodging and blocking each other's attacks.

Alpha Trion and Alchemist Prime blasted their guns at Liege Maximo, who used his Force Field, deflecting the blasting away. Liege Maximo blasted his Legian Darts on both Alpha Trion's and Alchemist Prime's left shoulders. Vector Prime swung his sword against Liege Maximo while he fought back with his sword with quick and hard. They also dodged the attacks, while fighting against each other. Liege Maximo, using his psychic power, levitating the spear; thrusting on Vector Prime's right shoulder.

Both the Transformers and fallen Transformers fought and attack with their swords, spears, bows and arrows, pikes and katanas. Each sides were injured and wounded, most of them were killed.

Liege Maximo levitated thousands of spears, swords and pikes at his enemies. The greenish tentacles grabbed and grasped Liege Maximo's body hard and tight. Liege Maximo turned and found Quintus Prime used his tentacles in holding him down. Both Onyx Prime and Micronus Prime blasted their blasters at Liege Maximo's body. Alchemist and Alpha Trion thrust their swords on Liege Maximo's chest and back. Vector Prime swung his sword on Liege Maximo's head off from his body.

The Fallen and Prima continued swinging their swords against each other for several rounds, while dodging as well. The Fallen swung his sword, hitting Prima's sword out before thrusting and piercing on his chest hard, nearly damaging his spark, to the ground. Prima moaned in pain. The Fallen approached to Prima, preparing to strike him down. Instead, The Fallen felt his body hit, becoming frozen state.

Prima looked up, and found the Thirteenth Prime used up of his powers in stopping The Fallen from killing the leader.

Prima moaned in pain, falling to the ground, realizing that his time had come...

The remaining Primes approached Prima, who has given the last advice and plan to them. With his last breathe, Prima fell to the ground. His body became grayish and lifeless. The Primes lowered their heads down in despair and pain...

* * *

Vector Prime, Alpha Trion, Alchemist Prime, Quintus Prime, Onyx Prime, Micronus Prime and Thirteenth Prime buried all of the fallen Primes in the metal coffins before sending them to the Metal Graveyard. They built and invented the large Space Station. They sent The Fallen, who was in the metal frozen coffin, sending him in the Space Station. They sent him away to the space.

**_"Liege Maximo was killed while The Fallen was sealed and frozen. The Thirteen Primes had won the battle. But the price has been paid. Prima was killed. The Thirteenth Prime lost most of his power when using the Matrix of Leadership when Prime left it behind to him. Prima gave last advise to the remaining Primes in keeping Cybertron from harm and destruction, preventing The Fallen from awakening, by sending and hiding him to the deep space..."_**

The Thirteenth Prime entered the Well of the Spark and he disappeared...

Both Onyx Prime and Micronus Prime remained guarded near to the Well of the Spark. Vector Prime left his Blade of Time behind to Alpha Trion and Alchemist Prime, he was becoming and merging with the Time and Space Realm as its Guardian. Quintus Prime headed straight to the space. Both Alpha Trion and Alchemist Prime continued building and founding the Cybertronian civilization.

**_"The Thirteenth Prime entered and disappeared from sights in the Well of the Spark. Vector Prime merged with Time and Space Realm. Micronus and Onyx Prime remained protecting the Well of Allspark. Quintus Prime exiled to the next planet for creating new race as allies. Alpha Trion and Alchemist Prime continued building the civilization..."_**

Years later, Predacons, the robotic animals continued roaming and roaring like the wild animals, like dinosaurs ruling over the planet.

**_BOOM!_**

The Predacons looked up and saw the large red star, breaching and breaking the clouds into pieces, charging and striking on the Cybertron, creating the large explosion across the plain field of Cybertron. The large explosion creating the smoke, damaging and destroying most of the Predacons into pieces. Their metallic skins burnt to dust, only bones to be found, including Onyx's and Micronus.

Years later, Cybertronians became more civilized and advanced civilization. The large ships appeared and landed on their planet, revealing the Quintessons, the five faced Cybertronians with fewer tentacles and shark Cybertronian, charging, attacking and invading Cybertron. They, acted as the ruler, enslaving Cybertron and breaking their spirits into pieces. Cybertronians became scared and concerned.

Years later, Sentinel Zeta Prime led his rebellion: Autobots, attacking and driving the Quintessons out from their home. Sentinel Zeta Prime became the leader of Cybertron and built the Guild System. It had created tension and rift between government and civilization into argument.

Another years later, both Autobots and Decepticons were in war, battling their blades against at each other while blasting their blasters at each other, screaming and battle crying out loud.

**_"As Cybertron and its civilization continued evolving, destruction came,"_** narrated Optimus, **_"The Great Cataclysm occurred, and brought extinction to Predacons. Years later, Quintessons, one of Quintus Prime's creation, came and invaded Cybertron, and they became tyrant to them. Thanks to Sentinel Zeta Prime's rebellion, he drove them out. But due to his ego and arrogant, he built the civilization which brings the greater war than before: Cybertronian Great War. A war between Autobots and Decepticons. This is the beginning of the end..."_**

Author's Notes:

1) This story was completely not based only **_my original version_**, but also some parts from '**_Transformers: Covenant of Primus_**' parts such as the war amongst Primes, Predacon's extinction, Quintesson's Invasion and Prelude to Cybertronian Great War from previous stories of Transformers Prime Origin stories.


	2. C1: The Return of The Fallen

**Chapter 1: The Return of The Fallen**

Couple of thousand years had passed...

Cybertron, home of Cybertronians or known as Transformers, was scarred and damaged by a war. A war between Autobots and Decepticons, waging on like a twister never stopped its rampaging until all that stood in its ways be destroyed. Nearly a millennium years had passed, both sides had won nothing but a draw. Autobots gained the cities of Iacon, Metrotitan, Simfur and Tyger Pax, while Decepticons gained Kaon, Vos, Kalis and Polyhex.

Megatron ordered Knockout and Breakdown, searched on the most important relic of Autobots: Matrix of Leadership. He and his remaining Decepticons left invaded Trypticon Space Station, thanks to Shockwave and Soundwave's handiwork in researching on 'Impurity'. Shockwave continued his researching on 'Alpha Key', and 'Matrix of Leadership'.

Ultra Magnus and Autobots continued battling and fighting against Obsidian the brownish Cybertronian with each span of two fans on each shoulder and he had claws-like, Lockdown, Combaticons, Constructicons and Decepticon Troopers on Cybertron's grounds continuously.

* * *

At the Iacon Hall of Records, some of Autobots were guarding the hall. Alpha Trion had his troops in keeping most of data, relics and weapons in the pods. Within his office, he headed straight to the window, looking at the outside, seeing the city was in burnt and ruined.

Alpha Trion breathed in upset, "Why did I not realized it? If I had look deeper and noticed it, then none of this could had happen. I can only Megatron cannot find the Impurity or else doom is upon us."

The door behind was opened, by the white and blue mixed robot, entering and meeting with Alpha Trion. He approached to him.

Alpha Trio turned to his back. He smiled, noticed a young warrior coming in, "Ah. Smokescreen. What an honor to see you here."

"Hey, Big A," called Smokescreen. He smiled, "I did as you requested. All of Iacon Relics are in the pods, awaiting for your command."

"That's good, Smokescreen."

"Uh sir," said Smokescreen in concern. Alpha Trion looked at him. He continued, "I was wondering. Was 'Impurity' seriously dangerous? What crimes he had done from the past?"

Alpha Trion sighed, clearing his throat, "If Impurity freed from his prison, he will bring destruction and ruins to Cybertron. His powers are equal to Liege Maximo's powers. I don't know what it was. But it was too dangerous and powerful to let him wonder across the area. I wish there was a way to free him from something."

"What would that be?" Smokescreen asked. "The way you talk sounded like you known him since the Age of Prime, and especially involving the Manipulator." He gasped in shock with his eyes widened. He quickly asked, "Are you one of them?!"

Alpha Trion chuckled lightly, "You're quite clever, Smokescreen." He cleared his throat, "Yes, I am." Smokescreen has his eyes widened in shock and surprise, seeing another Prime in front of him. Alpha Trion sighed, "You mustn't tell anyone, and especially Optimus. He wasn't ready yet."

Smokescreen nodded his head. Alpha continued, "He has another name. He was called Megatronus before his new name: 'The Fallen', for he betrayed and murdered my brothers. We still don't know what kind of powers he and Liege Maximo had possessed. Therefore, he has to sealed away." He turned away from Smokescreen, said: "I can only wish... that Megatron must be killed before darkness rises."

Smokescreen looked shock and concern of what Alpha Trion had said. He gulped in concern, hoping nothing bad happen...

* * *

In the darkness sky, both Autobots and Decepticons battling and fighting against each other through flying spaceship modes, using turrets, vessels and warships, and using transportation of jets and ships firing and fighting against each other in the space battlefield.

A crimson jet transformed into his Aerialbot mode, blasted at a purple Decepticon's jet into pieces. Just before he could do anything, he blown into pieces.

A Decepticon Warship moving and charging on from Cybertron, blasting and firing their guns and turrets against Autobots' Aerialbots and Flyers. their jets and warships into pieces. It was heading straight to the purple space station, Trypticon Space Station.

Trypticon Space Station blasted their canons and turrets at Decepticon Warship, which continued dodging and flying over the attacks and blasts from the enemies in quick and cautious, though it received some damages. Within the cockpit, Blackout and Barricade were pilotting the ship, Dreadwing was behind of Megatron, who was in anger and upset.

Two or three missiles launched from the missile turrets, charging at Megatron's Decepticon Warship. They hit on its let side, causing some Vehicons injured and killed by the impact and blast.

"It doesn't look good!" Barricade shouted, holding tight on his steering wheel.

Blackout grunted, "Stabilizers are failing!"

"Maintain your heading, Blackout," Megatron ordered, "Do not faltered! Show them why you're known as Megatron's Hound!"

Blackout nodded his head, before he roared angrily, viciously and fiercely, pushing his steering wheel hard, making the Decepticon Warship charging and striking at Trypticon Space Station, ignoring the blast and attacks.

Blackout roared angrily and fiercely as he drove the ship carefully. Dreadwing checked on the ship's system through the use of hologram screen. Dreadwing's expression is in both worried and feared.

"Lord Megatron! Sublime Engines are offline! Our shield is at 15%! Our ship can't hold the pressure much longer!" informed Dreadwing.

Megatron groaned angrily, "In that case, reroute all power to forward guns and thrusters! Full speed ahead!"

A Vehicon came out from the bottom, exclaimed, "But milord!"

One Vehicon came out from behind and said: "But milord!" Megatron turned to Vehicon, he continued, "that's suicide!"

Instead of responding to his trooper, Megatron, was not in good mood, blasted at him for questioning and objecting his order.

"Any further objection?!" Megatron asked angrily. Vehicons remained in silent, none had spoke and returned to their computers and monitors. He turned to the front, "Ram the warship straight to the hearts of that station! No retreat, Decepticons! FORWARD!"

All Decepticons obeyed, powered up their warship's engine in maximizing power to high. The warship charged right forwardly and fired at the station. The space station continued firing back at the warship.

Megatron continued glaring at the station. The warship was almost approaching to its heading. It rammed on the station's center view hard. It exploded and engulfed in smoke.

* * *

Within the Space Station, Megatron's warship was in ruined, burnt and heavily damaged, most of the its sectors were destroyed and some broken. In the bridge of the warship, Megatron and his remaining troops slowly got and stood up like they had bad dreams from their sleeps.

Barricade grunted, "We're lucky to survive that crash, Megatron. I can't seem to remember of how you and Blackout manage to pull the trick off from beastly Gorag."

Blackout groaned in anger, "Better not ask, Barricade."

Megatron huffed, "The strong survive, the weak perished." Megatron approached to the front of the bridge view. "If you're not ready for anything especially the war, then you have proven to be weak, unlike three of you."

Dreadwing checked on his hologram screen. He gasped in shocked and feared than before. He quickly headed straight to his master.

"Lord Megatron!" Dreadwing shouted. Megatron turned to his captain, as he continued. "The ship's reactor is failing! The explosion is imminent!"

Megatron, neither show his concern or hesitation, he turned to the front. He cried, "Move Decepticons! Double time! Now!"

Megatron jumped off the edge of the warship's bridge. He headed straight to the edge, jumping up to the top of the broken edge of entrance. Barricade, Blackout, Dreadwing and the surviving Vehicons about 10 - 15 troopers followed quickly and hard.

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_**

The Decepticons realized of what was about to happen.

"The core is about to detonate!" Dreadwing cried while running.

"Go! Go! Go! Keep moving!" Megatron cried, "Those who failed to keep up, will die with the ship!"

In haste and quick sense of running, the Decepticons entered the hole or second entrance of Trypticon Space Station.

**_BOOM!_**

The warship exploded into pieces and parts. A debris whirling around before slamming on the hole, blocking the entrance

The Decepticons looked around of their surroundinhs, finding themselves in small command center. On their left, they saw an entrance, knowing that would lead to the top of space station.

**_CLINK! CLANK!_**

In front of Decepticons, they saw the metal clenching, moving objects each other and merging together into four mechanical pillars-like and on the middle was the circle-like. Dreadwing, Blackout and Barricade aimed their guns at it. It then glowed in white, revealing a holographic form of Starscream.

"I am Starscream," said Starscream, "I have protected my station for over thousand years. In other words, you are not welcome here."

Dreadwing and Blackout were about to fire, Megatron, immediately, grabbed and held their weapons down. He then marched to the front of Starscream, glaring at him.

"I am Megatron, leader of Decepticons," Megatron said, "This station is Decepticon's property! Surrender at once."

Heard of what Megatron had said, Starscream laughed out loud, "Oh Please!" Megatron remained in silent, glaring at him. He continued, "All you did is to come and meet your doom! Troopers, activate the sentries! Deal with them at once!"

As Starscream's hologram disappeared, the 12 boxes appeared and transformed into gun sentries from the wall. They then fired and blasted at Megatron and his Decepticons. They all except Megatron immediately take cover behind of the pillars and boxes, only six Vehicons were killed during taking cover or open firing.

Blackout groaned while firing at the sentries, "I hate gun sentries!"

Dreadwing transformed into Cybertronian navy jet. Blackout transformed into Cybertronian black helicopter fighter. They flew up and fired at four gun sentries on the top. Barricade and nine remaining Vehicons continued to fired on the ground. Four were killed and wounded during firing back. Megatron stood there aiming his Fusion Canon at the gun sentries, just before he fired. One-by-one, the gun sentries were destroyed.

With the sentries out, Blackout and Dreadwing landed on the ground before transforming back to their robotic forms, meeting with Megatron, Barricade and five remaining Vehicons.

"Well, that takes care of the annoyance." Barricade said dryly.

"Finally," Blackout grunted and groaned, "I hate them since the gladiatorial combat and the battle at Technahar."

**_BANG! RAM! SLAM!_**

Megatron and his Decepticons turned and found the entrance was a little bit of bent, they knew someone was attacking the door, prepared themselves, aiming their guns at their targets.

**_BAM!_**

The door breached and opened in widespread. Four Vehicons came out, and then lined up in vertical line while holding their weapons up.

"All Hail Megatron!" Vehicons cried.

Megatron then approached, along with his minions. First Vehicon spoke up: "Skyquake had sent us here to find you since you crashed the entrance. He feared that you and others may not make it."

Megatron then turned to Vehicon. "We are fine, sergeant. So, you'll be in-charge of the area. Guard here at all cost. Do not let any Autobots to come and assist their Sky Commander. As for me and my top lieutenants, we have some conversation with him."

"Understood!" Vehicon Sergeant nodded his head. He then turned to Vehicons, "You heard Lord Megatron! Guard the area! We must no let any more Autobots coming!"

"SIR!" Vehicons cried.

Both Skyquake's and Megatron's Vehicons remained and surrounded the entrance. Megatron, Barricade, Blackout and Dreadwing headed and entered the next hall.

Megatron, Barricade, Blackout and Dreadwing entered the door and went along of the hallway while his soldiers positioned themselves in defending the area where Megatron and his troops arrived.

They traveled across the hall, headed straight to the field and three factories. They encountered five Autobots coming down, firing and charging at them. They fired back on them while charging at them. Megatron jumped up and held his hands on two Autobots down to the ground hard. Dreadwing thrust his sword through Autobot's chest hard. Both Blackout and Barricade blasted their firing guns at two more Autobots.

Megatron and his minions continued walking on the slides to the top. They jumped up to the top of boxes, they came across the long way bridge to the next sector, which was filled with boxes of thousands tools and guns. Upon arriving at the location, they encountered some Autobot ambushes from boxes and top firing and attacking at them. They fought back and hard quick in firing their guns at them. They weren't called Gladiators or Warriors for nothing.

They entered on next sector where they were on the level below the underground base in rectangle glass phase. Before they could proceed, Starscream's hologram appeared in front of them. He looked please and interesting.

Megatron chuckled lightly, his minions look surprise and shock, spoke, "You seemed please, Starscream."

Starscream chuckled lightly, "I thought you'd be scrap metal by now. Your survival intrigued me, especially your days of gladiatorial. I am impressed."

"I shall not denied it, Starscream," Megatron said humbly, "Surrender Prisoner 'Impurity' to me at once!"

Starscream gasped in concern, his spine shivered in fear, "Have you lost your sanity?! That prisoner is too dangerous to be freed. His powers and Energon are unnatural! He brings death, chaos and destruction to anyone and anything! By the time you meet him in person, you will be killed by second."

Megatron scoffed, "I am counting on it, Starscream."

Starscream groaned angrily, before his hologram disappeared from sights. Megatron and his comrades continued walking to the opposite of the chamber's entrance.

"Lord Megatron," Blackout spoke, getting Megatron's attention, he continued, "With your permission, I would like to deal with him personally for not only mocking at you but underestimating your prowess! It would be my pleasure."

Megatron chuckled, "Patient, my hound." Blackout looked surprise and shock. He said humbly, "Starscream knows the station inside and out. He may yet be used to us."

Dreadwing don't look convinced but concern, "Still, Lord Megatron, Blackout is right about one thing. Starscream must be dealt with. He might prove to be treacherous to our assets."

"Do not worry, Dreadwing," Megatron answered, "I have something to restrain on him."

"Better hope so," Barricade mumbled, "Otherwise, I would blasted his head off."

* * *

Within the command bridge of Trypticon Space Station, Starscream sat on his chair, showing his concern and worries since he had a chat with Megatron about his purpose, wondering if he could follow him or not. Skywarp and Thundercracker approached Starscream from behind.

"Well, so much for joining him," Skywarp joked.

Thundercracker looked concern and worry, asked, "What's next? Skywarp's right, I don't think it's wise for us to join him since he has gone mad." He sighed, "And not to mention, Jetfire headed off to negotiate with him while his two Aerialbots left to get reinforcement from our fiercely leader."

Starscream sighed, "We watch and learn of this." Thundercracker and Skywarp looked shock and concern. He continued, "If Megatron thinks he can convince the 'Impurity', then I had no reason to be worry in joining his force."

Thundercracker and Skywarp looked at each other, having some thoughts before they breathed in concern.

* * *

Arriving on the next sector, Megatron, Barricade, Blackout and Dreadwing saw the Autobot, who tried to run away from something. Just before they could fired, the metallic rope appeared and wrapped on the Autobot's neck. He pulled back into the entrance. Then, they heard something pierce through the metal with the sound of grunted.

They headed and approached to the entrance. They met with the familiar black female Cybertronian whose one right leg's hill, pierced on the Autobot's back. She smiled sinisterly and wickedly at Megatron and his minions.

Barricade snarled and growled at her, crossed his arms while turning his back from her. Airachnid giggled softly and wickedly.

"Well, well, if it isn't my Prince Charming," Airachnid mocked, "I see you have arrived, but late as usual."

Barricade grunted, before muttered angrily, "Of all Decepticon, it had to be her, doesn't it?"

"Airachnid," Megatron spoke, "I see you had taken care of this area. As usual, well done, just like you had dealt with two High Council."

Airachnid yawned, "Well, at least this is better than hunting some wothless High Council members. I'm truly bored with flirting and seducing mechs. They're not my types, not as great and handsome as Barricade."

Airachnid winked at Barricade before her small giggle, making him groaned angrily at her. Blackout and Dreadwing sighed of annoyance. Megatron doesn't seem to be interested of Barricade's relationship with Airachnid.

"By the way Lord Megatron," Airachnid said, "We have taken care of some resistance. Skyquake is at the elevator, waiting for you. I'll keep any eye on the trouble."

Megatron nodded as he and his minions entered the large hall.

Megatron and his minions saw most of the Autobots were tied under large purplish rings as handcuffs on both hands and chests. They were guarded by Vehicons and Decepticon Troopers. Some had tried to escape, upon freeing themselves from purplish rings, but got blasted, slammed and beaten on their heads and chests by Vehicons Troopers, Snipers and Heavies.

Megatron and his minions continued to ventured the area. Arriving near to the elevator, they meet up with Skyquake and his two Vehicons.

"Skyquake, report." Megatron said.

"We have taken control of this and our latest command center." Skyquake said, "Soundwave and Shockwave are at the center, awaiting for your arrival, my liege."

Megatron smirked, "Well done, Skyquake." He and his minions entered the transparent elevator. He turned to Skyquake, "Make sure to secure the area. If any Autobots tried to resist and flee, kill them at sight."

Skyquake nodded his head.

The elevator guided Megatron, Barricade, Blackout and Dreadwing ascending up. SWOOP! FROOM! They looked around until they encountered white Cybertronian Jet and two Aerialbots, flying in front of them. White Cybertronian Jet transformed into Jetfire.

"My name is Jetfire," said Jetfire, "I'm not here to fight."

Megatron grunted, "That makes one of us. Speak your peace quickly."

"I've had seen the power and strengths of Prisoner 'Impurity' can do is not to be trifled with. His power is too unstable. To use him means disaster."

Megatron laughed evilly and sinisterly, "You cannot frightened me, Jetfire. He and I will have a chat. I'm sure that he will be pleased of my work. And together, we will bring new age upon Cybertron."

Shock and scared, Jetfire groaned angrily at Megatron, "You are shortsighted fool! You'll kill us all with that- That monster!"

Jetfire transformed into jet mode, and blasted off, followed by his two Aerialbots.

Megatron scoffed, "Pitiful Autobots. They worried and feared too much of him. It is time to show them... There is nothing be afraid of."

Reaching to the top, the elevator opened in two sides. Megatron and his Decepticons came out, looking around their surroundings that Computer Mainframe Sector were under controlled and led by his forces. Some checking on the data works for weapons and supplies. Others researched under Shockwave and Soundwave.

Found Shockwave and Soundwave typing on the holographic monitors and keyboards, Megatron and his minions approached them. Shockwave turned and found his master's arrival.

Shockwave bowed, "Lord Megatron, we have taken control of this portion of the station, and established the new base of operation as you had requested."

Enlarging the map of Trypticon Space Station, Soundwave turned to Megatron and said, "Scan indicate that Starscream had lock down all the logical routes to Prisoner 'Impurity' cell."

Barricade huffed as Blackout turned his attention to him. Barricade said, "And we've fresh out of Star Cruiser to tunnel our way in."

Megatron groaned in frustration, "There has to be another way to get in."

"There is, Lord Megatron," said Soundwave. He touched on the small area of the screen. He took it to the front, enlarging it. he then drew a line from it to the Trypticon Space Station map. He said, "We have located the nearby center to reveal an alternative route to the prisoner cells."

Shockwave nodded his head, adding up, "The reports from our scout had failed to respond." He pressed some buttons of console. The door from their right opened. He continued, "It is logically explain that the Autobots have prevented us to go any further."

Megatron grunted and huffed, "Then, we have no time to waste." He and his three Decepticons headed straight to the entrance. He shouted, "Decepticons, transform and rise up!"

Megatron, Barricade, Blackout and Dreadwing transformed into their vehicular modes: Megatron's Tank, Barricade's Car, Blackout's Helicopter and Dreadwing's Jet. They rolled and blasted out.

* * *

Journeying across the sectors to the top and defeating some Autobot ambushes, Megatron and his minions entered the large yet small sphere-size of room, consisted of a small console in front of them, they activated and checking through on map while receiving advice from Soundwave and Shockwave about their mission.

Suddenly, the giant familiar figure in holographic form appeared in front of Megatron and his minions. Barricade, Blackout and Dreadwing glared and snarled at him

"Megatron! You may have gotten this far," scowled Starscream, "But you'd never get the hands on Prisoner 'Impurity'."

Megatron breathed in annoyance, "Starscream, your resistance is futile."

Starscream groaned angrily. Megatron continued, "I know who you once were, Sky Commander. In fact, Sentinel Zeta Prime had treated you like pathetic insect, he holds no value to you." Starscream grunted angrily. He continued, "But with the prisoner on my side, we can restore Cybertron to its former glory, and you to yours, if you agree to serve me."

"You are a fool! No one can convince that monster to any side because he will destroy them in sights. Get rid of him!"

As soon as his hologram disappeared, the entrance was busted open. The big Autobot Warrior appears to be muscular and bulky while wielding both hammer and shield. He roared wildly, charging right at Megatron and his team.

Megatron and his army fired back at the warrior. They dodged and avoided being attacked just before the Autobot warrior rammed on them. They continued to fired at him. Some tried to combated him such as Blackout and Barricade attacked on both sides: front and back. Though his front was secured, the Autobot's back was scratched, but he managed to hit Barricade with his shield. Megatron and Dreadwing fired the guns at him from his back.

They wounded his back but the Autobot continued to fight. He used his shield to block any attacks and blasts from Megatron and his minions. They stopped. The Autobot was about to attacked until he heard the beeping sound. He looked around for it. He then saw Dreadwing who smirked as he pointed at his own left hand.

The Autobot looked at his, and saw something shocked and unexpected: a grenade that attached to his shield. Dreadwing pressed the small button of his small handler-like. The Autobot exploded into pieces.

"Let us go..." Megatron ordered.

Megatron and his minions transformed into their vehicular forms, heading and continued venturing into the another more sectors of Trypticon Space Station.

* * *

For hours passed, Megatron and his minions continued venture across the two sectors, they entered the elevator, ascending to the top.

Megatron groaned, "I grow tired of this pathetic resistance. Prisoner 'Impurity' will be under my command."

"What makes you think that you can convince and control his power what no one else can." Barricade questioned.

"Only the strong are worthy for him to listen and guide to. I am the strongest. Do not questioned me again." Megatron said.

They continued and killed any Autobots ambush troops and traps until they all arrived at the elevator.

* * *

Ascended to the top of Trypticon Space Station, Megatron and his minions came out from the elevator. They saw the area of the space station was in ruined, walls and ceilings were destroyed and holed, and area was filled in mess.

Megatron huffed, yet smirked in surprise and shock. Barricade, Blackout and Dreadwing were both worried and shocked by the sight.

"Where do we go?" asked Barricade. He huffed softly, "It's not like any place is good to go."

Dreadwing nodded his head, "I had to agree. This place was in ruined. I had never seen this kind of destruction before in my life. There is no weapons could attack this kind of place."

"What could have done this?" Blackout asked.

Megatron headed off, looking around of his surroundings. He and his minions ventured and journeyed across the ruined and destruction of sections, while some levitated on space, with no gravity to support. Megatron and his minions jumped from one large parts to another.

**_BEEP!_** Dreadwing looked on his right wrist, blinking in red. He took it up, and looking at it. He checked on his message, sent by both Shockwave and Soundwave. He then read it carefully. He gasped in concern, with his eyes wide open. He then passed the message to his master.

Megatron took and read the report carefully and closely. He smiled proudly. "Fascinating, according to this log, a quantity of the prisoner's Energon became very unstable when they transferred his into their weapons and tools. And the resulting explosion destroyed this part of the station."

They arrived on the edge of the floor. Blackout looked both worried and shocked, "The prisoner's Energon destroyed this area?"

Dreadwing nodded his head, "It's hard to believe that his power was much more dangerous than we realize."

"So what now? Should we stop?" Barricade asked.

Megatron shook his head in denial, "Those fools had no idea of how to control it. I will not make the same mistake." He stepped on the floor's edge. The floor cracked. The land started breaking into pieces. He gasped, "Decepticons, move!"

Megatron, Barricade, Blackout and Dreadwing continued to dodged and jumped over the floor one-by-one and as fast as they can. As the derbies and parts from the ceiling falling on sky of blackness, Megatron and his minions dodged them as they keep on moving and jumping. They arrived on the entrance with no scratches, scared or destruction sighted.

* * *

Megatron and his minions entered the facility. Looking at the large cylinder container-like, with some cable; a life suppor or electrical feeds, which contains the purplish glowing light. They approached to its edge. They stared at the container, with both amazement and surprise.

**_VOOM!_**

The black and gray mixed Cybertronian Jet flew right in front of Megatron and his miniones, before transformed into a familiar figure.

"Impossible!" Starscream shouted in shock and concern, refused to believe that a mighty gladiator could survive the attacks well. He continued, "No one has ever survive to reach this place."

"You shall soon learn, Starscream," Megatron said, approached to the edge, glaring at Starscream, "I shall decide what is possible and what isn't."

Starscream groaned and glared at his enemy before he smirked, "Let's see if you can rescue in this impossible rescue attempt!"

He turned to a console near to the container. He pressed some buttons on the console. Starscream shouted, "Guards! Hold him off until I activate the detonation to destroy the prisoner for good!"

About 30 Autobots charged from the ground, running on the stairs, wielding their swords, spears, axes, maces and guns. Megatron and his minions turned their attention to the stairs. Megatron unsheathed his sword from his right gauntlet, along with his minions wielding their swords, preparing in attacking their enemies. Autobots arrived on the top, blasting their guns at Megatron and his minions for few times. Gun sentries from ceilings and walls activated, firing at them.

Megatron, Barricade, Blackout and Dreadwing charged in, attacking and striking at Autobots one-by-one. With his sword, Megatron sliced on his enemies on their chests, hands, legs and even heads, and sometimes he used his Fusion Canon blasted at them. Dreadwing slashed on his enemies while charging at them while dodging the attacks. Using his blaster, Barricade blasted at the sentries. Blackout used his wings-like-saw from his back, attacking his enemies.

Megatron and his minions have managed to break through to ground level. Starscream screamed in fear.

"Stop him! I need more time to initiate the sequence!" Starscream cried, continued pressing some buttons on the console.

Megatron glared at Starscream from the ground. "We must not let Starscream to succeed! Do you hear me? I won't allow it"

Another 30 Autobots charging in from two entrances, charging with their blasting the guns and striking, slashing and thrusting their blades at Megatron and his minions. Megatron and his minions fought and blasted back at the enemies for few times, breaking through their defenses for few moments. The alarm rang, and its siren glowed in crimson.

Starscream chuckled, "You're too late. I have initiated the destruction sequence! Say goodbye to your prisoner!"

Megatron and his minions turned to the container. It glowed in crimson. It was about to detonated.

Angered and raged by the detonation, Megatron roared in anger, blasting and striking almost all of Autobots into pieces, while Barricade, Blackout and Dreadwing assisted in blasting Autobots back.

Fueled by obsession and determination, Megatron aimed his Fusion Canon at the door of container. He blasted it into pieces. The door opened a hole, engulfed with black smokes...

Starscream gasped in shock, witnessing the event. He landed on the ground, watching Megatron's approaching to the door. Barricade, Blackout and Dreadwing remained behind, watching the event. The black figure emerged from the smokes, and revealing the dark purplish eyes in front of Megatron and his minions, as well as Starscream.

Starscream panicked, "You arrogant fool! What have you done?! You let the most dangerous and powerful prisoner which has been sealed since the beginning of Thirteen Primes!"

Barricade, Blackout and Dreadwing gasped yet looked in shock and worry when Starscream mentioned about Thirteen.

"What's he talking about?" Barricade demanded.

"Surely, he can't possible mean it. The Thirteen Primes were all killed, and none of them survived the battle." Dreadwing said in disbelief.

"Milord, who is he? What is the meaning of this?" Blackout asked in concern.

Megatron smirked, stopped his walking, watching the black figure taking the form of The Fallen, who walked down on the stairs before him.

"Decepticons, the person whom I've been seeking for more than thousand years. The one who inspired me to carry his name," Megatron exclaimed, "One who has been alive since the beginning of Age of Prime! One who had betrayed his brothers! His name was Megatronus Prime. Now he is The Fallen. He was now what you refer to him since thousands of years imprisoned, the Prisoner Impurity!"

Barricade, Blackout and Dreadwing gasped in shock and worry, finally understand of Starscream's concern and purpose in defending the Space Station.

The Fallen groaned angrily,. "Who dares to call upon my former and current name?"

Megatron then bowed before The Fallen, "It is I, Megatron." The Fallen looked at Megatron closely and carefully. Megatron continued, "I who inherited that name. I who used the name to inspire the Cybertronian to rally behind my banner. I who founded the foundation of my empire: Decepticons! I who seek you, my great lord of our foundation!"

"Why do you call of that? What business and purpose do you seek me?"

"We were called by that as to wear it as the badge of honor. For speaking to the truth as deception. We're gladly to be guilty for the sake of our rights," Megatron explained.

He continued, "For my purpose was to restore Cybertron to its former glory. The government had brought both chaos and corruption upon our world. I was so close to bring forth the new age, but denied by them because of their blindness and lies. With you on my side, we shall bring forth the true age for our home!"

Angered yet impressed by Megatron's conviction and purpose, The Fallen smirked, held his hands up, with glowing and electrical surging on them. He blasted the lightning strikes on Megatron hard. Megatron yelled and roared in anger and pain for the moment, making him to drop his right leg down and his left one standing.

Barricade, Blackout and Dreadwing, and even Starscream became more worried and concern of Megatron's condition from The Fallen's attacks. No one can survived the attacks. No one can...

Megatron laughed softly yet lightly, before it became loudly. Not the laugh of wickedness, yet the laugh of amusement and amazement. Megatron looked up and glanced at The Fallen's demonic eyes, while slowly stood up.

The Fallen gasped in shock. He can tell that no one can survive his attacks, then again, only the strongest survived and resisted it. He smirked, before laughed evilly and in amusement, ceasing his attacks. He held his hand in front of Megatron. Megatron grasped his, shaking The Fallen's hand.

Starscream gasped in shock and surprise, said in concern and feared, "Impossible! No one can survive the wrath of The Fallen! His power is dominates and destroys anything!"

Megatron then laughed evilly. Slowly turned to Starscream, who shown his great fear and concern, Megatron said, "I... am the Dominator, I... am the Destroyer, I am **MEGATRON**!"

Starscream gulped, before he screamed in fear. He transformed into his jet mode, blasting off back to his hideout. Barricade, Blackout and Dreadwing were in shock and surprise of the event. Megatron turned to his master.

"Well done, Megatron," said The Fallen, "I'm truly impressed. No one can survive my wrath that easily. No one survive the power of Dark Energon."

"Dark Energon?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, the very blood of my master now. The one who gave it to me from Liege Maximo himself," said The Fallen said, "When Maximo gave it to me, I thought it was poisoned. Yet his Energon flowed through me, I can feel its presence and powers, it's as if I could hear the very Cybertronian himself. It gives me power to avenge my love. It gives me vission."

The Fallen turned to Megatron, with his dark smile, continued, "Therefore, I shall take my place as leader of Cybertron. When you came to me, I tested your strength and might. You had pass it, Megatron. Well done, you are my successor!" Megatron smirked. The Fallen asked, "Tell me, how did you manage to battle against the odd?"

Megatron smirked, answered while bowed to his master, "The strong survive, the weak perish. And so my theory was right. I am the strongest. I had proven my worth to you, my master."

"Well thought, my apprentice. I shall guide you throughout the battle as your mentor, but you are the leader. As such, I shall be your adviser in handling the war and administrative. Listen to my advice, together we shall restore Cybertron to its former glory."

"It will be done. What is thy bidding, master?"

The Fallen then looked at the container glass, where Autobots were hiding and preparing to strike and fire their enemies.

The Fallen chuckled lightly, "I shall deal with the guards, who imprisoned and experimented me. They shall pay! Follow me, Decepticons!"

The Fallen, Megatron, Barricade, Blackout and Dreadwing approached to the container glass. The Autobots armed their guns at the Decepticons.

"Autobot fools! Witness my power of Dark Energon!" The Fallen shouted, held his both hands in front of the container glass.

His hands, once again, surged by the purplish electrical lightning, The Fallen blasted at the glass. For the moment, it was nothing. Later, Autobots screamed in pain and feared, feeling the electrical surging and lightning through their vines and bodies of theirs. The Fallen's Dark Energon electrical surged and penetrated the glass, breaking and striking down from top to bottome of all glasses and Autobots.

Megatron and his minions were shocked yet surprised and amazed by The Fallen's display of dark powers and abilities. The Autobots exploded into pieces, one-by-one, and the glass shattered and broken into pieces, laying dead on the ground.

The Fallen, Megatron and his remaining Decepticons walked on, towards the entrance. Using his powers again, The Fallen blasted at the door. It shivered like something had shaken hard, slowly breaking and destroying into pieces before exploded in big black smoke.

Within the chamber, Starscream, Jetfire, Thundercracker and Skywarp heard the sound of explosion, turned to their back. Their looks are in both worried and feared.

"The Great and Powerful Fallen had joined my cause." Megatron said. He, The Fallen and his minions entered while looking at their enemies. He continues, "With him and the power of his Dark Energon under Decepticons, shall Cybertron restored to its former glory."

Jetfire shook his head, exclaimed, "He's too unstable, Megatron! If you use The Fallen's prowess, you're endangering both lives and welfare of Cybertron! We cannot allow it!"

"Teach me, Lord Megatron," The sinister voice said. Jetfire turned and saw his friend, Starscream, passing him by and approached to Megatron and The Fallen. He bowed, "Teach me of what it means to be strong to survive, then I shall serve you."

"And what could you possibly offer me that I cannot simply take, Starscream?" asked Megatron.

"Lord Megatron, you must know that this station is no ordinary command center," Starscream said with a grin. Megatron arched his eyes at Starscream, who continued, "Millions years ago, the station was built under The Fallen's command, and he is considered it an Ultimate Weapon. He is the living Cybertronian."

Megatron gave his suspicious eyes at Starscream, before turned to The Fallen, who nodded his head. He even turned to Thundercracker and Skywarp, who also nodded their heads.

"However, ever since The Fallen was sealed away, Trypticon was put in stasis mood for over millennium years. His Energon has been depleted. And it means he cannot function or transformed into his true form without it. I know how to manufacture more, as well as the use of The Fallen's war machines. There is Energon Bridge on Kilas. I know how to reconnect it. With that on our side, we could turn the tide of the war."

Thundercracker and Skywarp nodded their heads, agreeing with Starscream.

Jetfire gasped in shock, stepping back, exclaimed: "Traitors! Starscream, how dare you betray the Autobots?! Sentinel Zeta Prime will hear about this!"

Jetfire immediately transformed into his jet mode, and escaped through window. It broke and shattered into pieces. Thundercracker and Skywarp opened fire at Jetfire, but he managed dodging the attacks, and blasted off to the blackness sky.

Starscream turned to Megatron, asked, "Shall I send Thundercracker and Skywarp to retrieve Jetfire, Lord Megatron?"

Megatron shook his head, approaching to the window, said: "I want the Autobot leader to know that The Fallen has return to take his place. Let him and anyone knows that the doom is upon them. Once we had this station online, nothing can stop me." Megatron turned to Starscream, ordered: "Now go. Find me this Energon Bridge and reactivated it for your new master. Gathered as many Seekers if you can, Starscream."

Starscream smiled in pleased. "It shall be done. Thundercracker gathered the tools and supplies. Skywarp, gathered our remaining loyal Seekers."

Thundercracker and Skywarp nodded their head. They and Starscream transformed to their jet modes, before blasted off, left to perform their duties. As soon as they left, The Fallen had a little discussion with Megatron.

"Well command, Megatron," The Fallen complimented, "You impressed me even more. It appears that more had joined because of your action. Were you not concern of his betrayal? Were you not concern of what kind of war weapons that the false Prime planned."

"If he did, I shall pound Starscream to the ground until he learned his place." said Megatron. He chuckled lightly, "Still, his resourcefulness and cunning are quite useful to me. So, why destroy him, when you still can use him? And I fear nothing of Sentinel's plan, for he should be fearing me. When the leader is in fear, so shall the Autobots. Then, Cybertron will be ours!"

Megatron and The Fallen then laughed very loud in the room. Their victory will be theirs. Nothing can stop them now.

_To be continue..._

Review and Suggest...


	3. C2: Starscream's Worthiness

**Chapter 2: Starscream's Worthiness**

Within Kalis Research Laboratory's Underground, which consist of large canister-like and turrets surrounded on the ground and ceilings. Ninjabots were on the post of guarding the base. Within the bridge's command center, Arcee was alone checking on the console of Energon Bridge's Computer, making sure that everything was shut down and preparing the turrets.**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _**Arcee groaned angrily, touching on her right ear, with her right hand, speaking with someone.

"Arcee," Prowl spoke, "This is Prowl. Is everything secured?"

Arcee nodded her head, "All secured. System shutdown. Turrets and Ships have been set. Everything's ready to go."

"Good. Thank the Primus. I'd never thought that Starscream would betray us. Just how many more Autobots and Cybertronians are willing to betray the country and join the Decepticons?"

"It doesn't matter. Anyone who sided with Decepticons, will answer to my blades. If Lockdown is with Starscream and his team, then I will had my chance to kill him."

"Arcee, don't do something stupid. Don't let your hate blinded you. Remember, this is not what Master Yoketron wanted."

Arcee breathed deeply, hated what Prowl had said was true, "I understand."

Prowl breathed lightly, "Thank you. Work with your partner, and don't do something stupid. Promise me. Prowl out."

With the sound of comlink turned off, Arcee breathed in concern. She turned away, concentrating on her work. **_KNOCK! KNOCK!_** Arcee turned and found the muscular whitish with silver horns.

Arcee groaned in annoyance, "Tailgate, report."

"Wow, easy, partner," Tailgate chuckled lightly, "Don't I get the welcoming greeting?"

"I need a report... NOW!"

Tailgate breathed in annoyance. "Fine, Arcee. All units are prepared for the enemies' arrival. No way they're gonna win that easily."

"I doubt of it."

"Why?"

Arcee narrowed her angered eyes, "There's always a Con among us. Help them to get inside. And I will had my chance to do it, and especially him..."

Tailgate gave the concern look at Arcee, who was clenching her fists tightly. He understood why he was chosen to look after her. Arcee suffered from her previous statement, and vowed to take revenge on him.

* * *

Crossing the black sky with no oxygen, in their Cybertronian Jet Modes, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp and their 20 Seekers, white winged Cybertronians were flying from air to the ground. Kalis, the city of factories, hospitals and cities. Passing and flying through them the found the large pillars building-like and the large rectangle building, in front of them.

They transformed and landed on the ground. They found two Autobot Guards on the entrance of the gate. Starscream approached them

"This is Sky Commander Starscream! Open the gate at once, by order of Sentinel Zeta Prime!" Starscream ordered angrily.

Autobot Guards looked confused at each other before they looked at Starscream.

"Sorry, commander," said First Autobot Guard, "Sentinel Zeta Prime said you are forbidden to come here."

Second Autobot Guard nodded his head, chuckled lightly, "Unless you have the authority codes from him, we won't allow you to enter Kalis Research Lab."

Starscream groaned angrily, hated Sentinel so much fr setting a lockdown for his research; he has to think of something to outsmart his enemy. He smirked and chuckled lightly, making Autobots looked confuse.

"In that case, you can have this!"

Starscream snapped his right fingers. Both Thundercracker and Skywarp had their hands transformed into their blasters. Both Autobot Guards gasped in shock. Thundercracker and Skywarp blasted their blasters Autobots' chests holes. They fell to the ground hard.

Starscream approached and surveyed on the dead guards' bodies; from torso till waists. Unfamiliar sense he touched, Starscream smirked, knowing what it was. He took something a keycard out. He approached to the metallic gate. He turned to the console, sliding it down. **_BEEP!_** It opened in two.

Starscream smirked evilly, waved his two little finger from right hand, letting his minions to move out. Starscream and his team entered the entrance of Kalis Research Lab.

* * *

Passing the small hall of research lab and using the elevator in going down, Starscream and his minions came out from it. They found the dark hallway of the arena, with some pipes and pillars around it. **_BEEP!_** Starscream smirked, touching on his right auditory round.

_"Starscream, have you infiltrated the base?"_ Megatron demanded angrily.

Starscream smirked as he responded, "Right on schedule, my liege."

_"Then, your order is clear. Reactivate the Energon Bridge. I want that power online!"_

Thundercracker heard the beeping sound. He quickly check on his arm. It opened into a halves, revealing a map with several dots. Purple represent them while red was their enemies.

"I detect several more Autobots down on basement!" Thundercracker said, "It looks like they are in high alert for our arrival."

Starscream groaned in annoyance, "It looks like Jetfire had warned Sentinel Zeta Prime about this. They are going to intercept us. It will prove be difficult for us to complete the mission."

_"Enough of your whining!"_ Megatron yelled angrily. Startled by his master's angry voice, Starscream yelped. Megatron continued, _"If the Autobots tried to stop you, crush THEM! Report back to me as soon as you find the Bridge! Megatron Out!"_

**_ZAP!_**

Starscream groaned angrily. Thundercracker sighed while Skywarp chuckled at Starscream's disappointment and annoyed mood.

"It looks like Megatron ignore you," Skywarp joked. Starscream groaned angrily, turned and glared at Skywarp. He yelped, "Chill, will ya? I'm just joking. I'm pretty sure that Lord Megatron will acknowledge you."

Starscream groaned angrily, "That imbecile thinks I'm expandable?! ME?!" He huffed angrily, turned and kicked on the pipes hard, "Megatron will soon learn not to underestimate Starscream, Sky Commander of Trypticon Space Station!"

Annoyed and irritated, Thundercracker grunted whole had his eyes rolled up, "If you can keep up to your title."

* * *

Crossing the hallways of thousands pipes, pillars, machineries and air vents, Starscream and his army of Seekers continued looking around of their surroundings. Coming across the crossroad, Starscream pointed to three directions, making Seekers nodded and headed three direction for searching.

One of the Seekers, spotted something on his left, he turned to his master and psst to him. Starscream and his loyalists turned to him. A Seeker pointed at his direction.

Starscream and his army of Seekers followed one of his, heading straight on left direction of crossroad. Reaching to the edge of the end's road, they spotted five to seven of Autobots, staring and looking at the hologram of Sentinel Zeta Prime on the console.

_"Autobots! This is Sentinel Zeta Prime. Be on high alert,"_ said Sentinel, _"The Fallen has been unleashed, the Decepticons are now planning to reactivate the Energon Bridge. This will grant them power in reawakening both war machines and Trypticon! They will put lives and Cybertron in jeopardy! Any Decepticons you spotted, shoot them at sight! Sentinel Zeta Prime out!"_

The hologram of Sentinel disappeared from the console. Starscream chuckled softly.

"How boring. As usual, Sentinel's words mean nothing."

Starscream turned to Skywarp, who wore the face of eagerness and excited, wanted to do something. With Starscream's nod, he took a grenade out from his belt. He activated, pressing on its top button. He threw it right on the console. Autobots gasped in shock. Before they could move or react, it exploded, blowing six of them into pieces.

An Autobot looked shock and scared. LAUGHING! He heard, turned to his back. He looked up, found Decepticons. He gasped. He screamed for help. More Autobots came in from two directions.

Starscream and Thunderracker's hands transformed into blasters, along with 10 Seekers. Skywarp's left hand transformed into a mace, along with them held their swords. Decepticons jumped off the edge, charged at the Autobots.

Starscream blasted his guns at some incoming Autobots, while hiding behind the walls. Thundercracker dodged the manure from two Autobots, rolling and passing them over, he blasted his guns on two of them. Skywarp swung his mace against the enemies for few times. Seekers helped and blasted their blasters, while some swung their blades against Autobots.

All of Autobots were killed. Starscream and his minions passed on the next arena.

* * *

Crossing two or three levels of laboratories, Starscream and his minions dealt with some Autobots from ambushes and shadows. They cam across the next lab's entrance. Starscream swiped his keycard on the console. BAH! The crimson signboard formed whitish words: ERROR! Starscream groaned angrily.

Skywarp huffed, "Now what?"

Looking on his left, Thundercracker noticed a gap hole, near to the entrance. He approached and entered it; landed on the ground. He looked up and shouted, "I found the way in!"

Starscream and his minions turned to the hole. He smirked, as he and his minions jumped into it.

"Where are we?" Skywarp asked.

"It doesn't matter! Keep moving! Let's find that Energon Bridge at once!" Starscream ordered.

Starscream transformed into his Cybertronian Jet Mode, followed by his minions.

Followed by his minions, they transformed into jet modes. They followed Starcscream. Using his GPS, Thundercracker headed out first while Starscream and his team followed him, through the underground of Kalis Research Lab's thousands pipes and pillars, as well as the flowing Energon water.

* * *

Passing through some areas, Starscream and his minions had arrived on the large open space area with pipes surrounded the area, below was the Energon Water and in front of them was the small platform.

"We're getting close to Energon Bridge. This is getting interesting," Starscream said proudly, "Keep moving, my armada."

"Hold up!" Thundercracker cried. Starscream and the Seekers stopped in midair, turned and looked at him. He checked on his scanner. His screen shown the large red signal enlarging bigger than before while beeping out loud. He said grimly, "We have company. This one is bigger."

Skypwarp looked up. He yelped in fear, "Make that very big! Look up!"

Starscream and his team looked up. They saw the large metal airship descending from the air, facing at Starscream and his Seekers. From its booth, its large canon blasted the bluish electrical power at the entrance, creating a force field. The airship's several guns, mortars and turrets turned and aimed at Starscream and his Seekers. Its four sides on left and right entrances opened, unleashing dozens of Aerialbots; robotic forms and jet forms, out and charged at Starscream and his Seekers.

Skeptical, Thundercracker turned to Starscream and asked: "Order, Starscream?"

Starscream grunted, ordered: "Skywarp, you take half of our troops, and deal with the guns, mortars and turrets. Thundercracker and I deal with the Aerialbots. Destroy them all, Seekers Armada!"

Skywarp and his five Seeker charged in, firing their blasters and missiles at the mortars, guns and turrets of the airship. Starscream and Thundercracker, along with 15 Seeker flew, blasted and attacked the Aerialbots.

For the moment, they destroyed most of their enemies to pieces and not even the airship could surpassed its enemies, yet they lost five Seekers. The airship's front blast door opened into two.

Starscream noticed it, smirked evilly, "Skywarp, Thundercracker, with me. The rest of you remain at the entrance, and deal with any intruders."

Starcream, Skywarp and Thundercracker flew and headed straight to the airship. Autobots from the ship's platform launched the missiles and snipers at their enemies. Three Seekers dodged and avoided the attacks while heading for their targets. They transformed into their robotic forms. Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp had their right hands transformed into sword, axe and mace, charging, killing and attacking some of their targets to the ground. The Autobots screamed in pain and agony, receiving the injuries, damages and wounded on bodies, limbs and heads, to their death.

The siren sounded and glowed in crimson. The blast doors four directions closed down.

Skywarp groaned angrily, "They sealed us in! I hate it when they do that!"

"Order, Starscream?" Thundercracker asked.

Starscream laughed merely. He turned and approached to the regular size as Starscream's; a canister which had the bluish ball in the middle. He smirked, "Those idiots had locked us in with the power core. Plan the detpack to it."

Thundercracker approached to the canister core. He placed the detpack on the canister, and pressed on some buttons of console. For few minutes later, detpack detonated and exploded the core into pieces. They heard the siren booming and glowing. The airship cracked and broken into pieces. It startled three Seekers.

"Starscream, would you consider of our escape route?" asked Thundercracker.

Starscream groaned angrily and irritating, looking around of his surrounding. **_CRACK!_** Starscream looked up and found another level to escape. He smirked evilly, point at the top, "Head to the upper deck! It might be our way out!"

Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp transformed into their jet modes and flew up. Upon to the top, they found the door closed. They found themselves locked inside.

Skywarp groaned, "Just great! We've been locked inside!"

BOOM! More parts, ceilings and walls of the airship broke into pieces and tearing itself apart. On the upper deck where Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp were, its ceiling torn apart, finding their escape route. They powered up their engines. They blasted off to the hole of airship.

Found their Seekers near to the entrance, awaiting for their returns, Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp flew towards them. They transformed into their robotic forms and landed on the ground. They turned and found airship's rubble and debris falling themselves apart while diving to the sea of blue Energon...

"Unbelievable! The Autobots are dumber than Skywarp for trapping us and kill themselves! So pathetic," exclaimed Starscream.

"Dumber than Skywarp?" Skywarp asked angrily. He groaned angrily, "I'll show you who's dumb, Starscream!"

Starscream sighed of annoyance, "You always do."

"Enough of our argument," Thundercracker said quickly before the fight begins. He breathed deeply, "We've got a mission do deal with."

Starscream turned to Thundercracker. Annoyed by his words, Starscreame nodded his head, knew Thundercracker was right about the mission. Starscream and his Seekers turned to their back and entered the entrance.

* * *

Ventured through the tunnels and areas of the research facility, Starscream and his Seeker Armada continued flying while firing their guns against the Autobot Ambushes from the sky and the ground.

They had arrived on the section which has several pipes that connects to four directions, top and bottom. They spotted the computer console in front of them. Starcream turned to Thundercracker, giving him a nod. Thundercracker nodded, heading straight to the computer console, checking and researching on it. BEEP! Starscream turned to Thundercracker.

"Well," Starscream asked.

"We're closer to the Energon Bridge," Thundercracker said, "Just few more clicks to the north, and then we can activated it."

Skywarp groaned, "Aw... I was just getting to have some fun!"

"Enough of the fun," Starscream scolded Skywarp. He huffed, "We've got lots of work to do. Once we're done here, we can finally get the credit. Our master, Lord Megatron will finally see how powerful and useful I can be."

Thundercracker breathed deeply; rolled his eyes and said, "Always had big ego when it comes to opportunity."

"Just lead the way, Thundercracker!" Starscream ordered.

Grunted in annoyance, Thundercracker turned to his monitor and pressed some of buttons. In front of them, the entrance opened in two. He then headed out, leading his teammates out to the front, passing through the hallway and then to the stairs.

"Hey Screamy," Skywarp asked, "Just wondering, what do you think of our master will put you in your position? I was hoping for being general, so I can start smashing and breaking Autobots apart!"

Thundercracker turned to Skywarp, "Really? Like that's going to be easy. I'll be honored to work with Shockwave. From what I heard about him, he's quite intelligent, yet mad when it comes to scientific concepts."

Starscream groaned angrilly, "You can dream of small picture if you want. For my greatest ambition is to be Lord Megatron's successor." He smirked, "Starscream, Lord Megatron's successor will be both lord and leader of Decepticons to fulfill his master's wishes and conquest. As far as I can see about Megatron's strength, I'd say he's quite impressive and powerful, especially he withstand The Fallen's power. I'd be honored to be his."

Skywarp and Thundercracker rolled their eyes in annoyance, and breathed deeply.

* * *

Ventured to another facility, Starscream and his team charged, attacked and blasted most of the Autobots.

Starscream continued to blasted Autobots, who kept charging towards him and his army. Some got close to him, Starscream immediately used his claw and stroke on their bodies and heads off. Thundercracker went behind the pillar for cover; reloading his gun to maximum. The Autobots slowly approached to the pillar where he was hiding. Before they could do anything, Thundercracker came out and fired his gun at them. Skywarp used his mace and smashed the Autobots one-by-one as they keep on coming to him. The Seekers provide some fire cover for their leaders.

The facility is under their control. Thundercracker approached to another console as he checked through it.

"The side turbo is showing power level at maximum." Thundercracker said.

Starscream chuckled evilly, "We are but one click away from activating full-power of Energon Bridge. Activated its power source."

Thundercracker pressed few buttons on the monitor. **_BOOM!_** The Machinery glowed in blue, creating, working and powering up on their Energon, working on process.

"I did it. Look at the power flowing." Starscream said proudly. Thunderecracker and Skywarp, again, breathed deeply. He then transformed into his jet mode. He cried, "Come, my armada. It is time to finish the mission. Onward! Follow the pipes!"

Starscream flew through the hole, followed by his team, through the hallway of the pipes.

"I'm detecting the unknown energy nearby, out of scale." Thundercracker said when he checked through his scanner in his pilot seats.

"Then, we're close to Energon Bridge." Starscream said.

Starscream then boasted his jet rocket. His team followed him.

* * *

An hour passed, Starscream and his team continued flying through the hallway of long tunnel. Seeing the large canister in front of them, Starscream and his team; used their magnifying optics scanner, taking a closer look on the canister: the giant machinery pointed gun-like that had three large legs and its below was another gun-like.

Starscream chuckled lightly, "That must be the device, the Energon Bridge! Come, my comrades, let's reactivate that machine."

Starscream and his team flew down, heading straight to the canister, preparing to land on the ground. BOOM! One of the Seekers blown into pieces. They yelped in surprise. Another missiles coming in. Starscream and his team evaded the attacks, two of his Seekers got blown into pieces. They quickly landed on the ground quickly, transforming into their robotic forms.

"What the hell?!" Skywarp asked in shock. "What just happened?!"

"The Defense Mechanism is online! It's preventing any of contamination from proceeding further to the canister," explained Thundercracker.

"In English!" Skywarp shouted in irritation.

"He means someone had activated the turrets, guns and machines against us!" Starscream answered.

"That will be us," The voice shouted angrily. Starscream and his team gasped. They looked up, saw Arcee, Tailgate and 20 white and blue Ninjabots jumped off from the edge of the command center. They landed on the ground in front of the Decepticons. Arcee glared at Starscream, "You're not going to get it without a fight."

"The Ninjabots? It looks like Sentinel Zeta Prime now wanted his ninjas to deal with us," Skywarp smirked. "Oh... I'm so scared..."

"Hey, buddy," Tailgate shouted, his hands transformed into blasters, "If you want some punching bags, you've got one."

Starscream groaned deeply, "We'll go easy on you. Just hand us your Energon Bridge now."

Arcee narrowed her angry eyes at Starscream, "No."

Starscream groaned angrily, "Kill them all!"

Starscream and his team charged in, firing their blasters at Arcee and her Ninjabots, who quickly dodged the attacks while charging at them. The turrets, near to canister, aimed and prepared to fire at their enemies. Ninjabots stroke and swung their swords against Decepticon Seekers, who blocked the attacks while blasted their blasters back. Ninjabots dodged the attacks before they stroke against the Seekers, who blocked the attacks, with their metallic gauntlets.

Starscream stroke his claws against Arcee, who blocked the attacks and dodged it. She jumped over his back, she kicked him hard, pushing him to the ground hard. Starscream turned to his back, blasted his blaster at Arcee for four times. She dodged the attack. She jumped up high, swung herself around with her arm scythes. He yelped, quickly rolled over to the front before she slammed it to the ground hard. He stroke his claws against her back hard. She groaned angrily, turned and slammed her fist on his face hard. She punched on his face and chest for few times. He quickly scratched on her face hard. Both Starscream and Arcee held each other's hand hard.

Skywarp swung his mace against Tailgate, who jumped and dodged the attacks for few times. Thundercracker swung his axe on Tailgate's back hard. Tailgate turned and kicked Thundercracker's chest hard. Skywarp jumped and punched on Tailgate's head hard, before punched on his chest for three times. On the fourth time, Skywarp swung his mace on his head. Tailgate grabbed his mace, before giving Skywarp an uppercut and then punched on his chest for five times, and then he kicked on him hard. Thundercracker blasted his blaster on his back, making Tailgate turned and blasted his back at Thundercracker. Tailgate and Thundercracker continued blasted at each other while hidden behind the pillars. Skywarp came to Thundercracker and assisted him in firing back.

Both Autobots and Decepticons continued firing their blasters at each other for few times, and none of them had gain the upper hand. Some of the turrets Autobots rode and blasted at the Decepticons.

Starscream swung his claws on top in clasping them hard. Arcee swiped her leg against his legs down. Arcee jumped up and slammed her elbow on his head, who turned to his left. He punched her face hard. Starscream and Arcee punched and kicked at each other hard and quick. Thunedercracker and Skywarp continued firing their blasters at Tailgate, who quickly hidden himself before fired back.

At the command bridge, two Autobots remained on guarding their posts, checking on the battlefield. Behind them, a shadow loomed over them. They turned to their backs. They screamed in fear.

The Autobots and Decepticons continued their battles. Two turrets turned and aimed at second level of turrets. They blasted them into pieces. They then targeted on the rest of them into pieces. Both Autobots and Decepticons looked up, found the turrets were targeting on the Autobots. They blasted at them in quick. Blasting most of Ninjabots to pieces. Tailgate quickly headed off while finding Arcee for a while. Spotted her fighting with Starscream, he quickly charged in and grabbed her arms. He quickly dragged her to the backdoor, along with five Ninjabots and five Autobots

Arcee groaned angrily, "Let me go!"

"We've got to go! We're outnumbered and outmatched!" Tailgate exclaimed in concern. He turned and looked up at the command center, seeing Lockdown taking control of it. He snarled, "It looks like we've got a Con on our base!"

Arcee turned, and found Lockdown controlling the system, groaned angrily, **"LOCKDOWN! HE'S MINE!"**

"Arcee, don't!" Tailgate exclaimed.

Tailgate yelped painfully on his chest, hitting to the ground hard, feeling a blast on his right torso. Arcee gasped in fear, she's seeing it again.

"Tailgate!" Arcee screamed in fear. She held his arm over her shoulder, and headed straight to the backdoor. She knew that this would not be the best time to fight against the Decepticons, and especially her partner was down and wounded. "Hang on! We're getting out of here."

Lockdown continued controlling the turrets and guns blasting all of his enemies to pieces. Near to the door, Arcee and her team quickly escaped before the turrets continued blasting them.

Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp and six Seekers came out from their hiding, seeing Autobots had left and escaped from the battlefield. They all headed straight to the canister. They looked up, seeing a black figure coming out from the command bridge's door. He jumped off from the platform, in front of Starscream and his team.

"Who are you?" Starscream asked.

"The name's Lockdown," Lockdown answered, "Megatron assigned me to assist you in your mission."

Skywarp huffed angrily, "And you couldn't help us in time?!"

Lockdown scoffed, "I had to do my recon first, and especially this area. Otherwise, you and your team would have been killed."

Thundercracker thought of the moment, and nodded his head, "He has the point."

Starscream approached to the canister, showing his smirk, "Let's opened the Energon Bridge! Let the reign of Megatron begins!"

* * *

Escaping Kalis Research Lab, Arcee and her team were at the city, recuperating and recovering from the attack. Arcee treated and tended the wounds of her partner, on his chest, with her pyrogun.

Tailgate cringed painfully, "Easy with that, Arcee. No need to get rough on me."

Arcee breathed lightly, "Sorry, and for everything I did was stupid."

Tailgate placed his metallic hand on Arcee's shoulder gently, "Hey, no worries. Everything's fine now."

"I put you in danger, all because of my vendetta against Lockdown for murdering Master Yoketron."

"Hey, Arcee, chill. I get it. Besides, you're not the only who felt the loss of a friend and master. There were some who felt that."

Arcee looked down in sadness and pain before she sighed, "I guess you're right."

Tailgate smiled, "It will be fine. I promise you. After all, we're the partners."

Arcee smiled before continued sewing the damages Tailgate had on his chest gently and carefully.

* * *

On the Kalis Research Lab exterior, Starscream and his team had moved the giant machinery, Energon Bridge, aiming at the black sky. Thundercracker pressed some buttons on the console, activating its power source. It then blasted the bluish light to the sky, hitting on the satellite dishes, from one to another, hitting on Trypticon Space Station's below large satellite. Starscream smirked evilly.

Five Decepticon Warships arrived and landed on the ground. Lockdown told Starscream that he will guard the machine. Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp transformed into their Cybertronian Jet Modes, and blasted off to the sky.

They arrived at the Trypticon Space Station. They looked at the tubes and pipes which consisted the purplish liquids, flowing through to the top and heading straight to the fueling system. They headed straight to the command center bridge.

Starscream chuckled, "With so much of Energon, my space station will be at full power and ready to attack, by my command!"

"Your space station?!" The voice startled Starscream. He turned and found Megatron and The Fallen, staring at Starscream with their annoying eyes. Starscream chuckled uneasily. He chuckled, "Surely, you mean my station since I had occupied it first, as well as freeing Lord and Founder of Decepticons?"

Starscream gave uneasy smile, "Why, of course, it is yours, after all."

Megatron turned to Soundwave, who was checking and surveying on his holographic screens, showing 100% for war machines and weapons. "Soundwave, status report?"

Soundwave reported, "All system has reached 100%; Trypticon, war machines and weapons are ready. Awaiting your order, Lord Megatron and Lord Fallen."

Megatron glanced at Starscream, "You have done well, Starscream. Perhaps, you're not useless after all. Perhaps, you may take place as lieutenant."

Starscream gasped, "Do you mean it, Lord Megatron?!" Megatron nodded his head. Starscream screamed happily, "Pray the Allspark! I finally become worthy."

Megatron groaned annoyingly, rolling his eyes, said, "Don't get used to it. I said 'perhaps'. You have long way go to to earn my trust and respect, Starscream. You and your Seekers are now Decepticons and under Dreadwing."

Starscream's smile turned into shock. He and his team had to work for Dreadwing?! Unbelievable!

Megatron turned to The Fallen and said, "All the weapons are online, we are ready to destroy the Autobots, once and for all."

"Yes," The Fallen nodded his head, turning and approaching to the computer console, pressing some buttons, looking for something. He continued, "There are other ways to defeat them. By making a powerful source to control or destroy them, so there will be no resistance."

"Such as?"

"Core of Cybertron," The Fallen answered.

The holographic planet appeared. The red sphere appeared on the screen within the planet's core. Megatron and Decepticons wore the mask of shocking, scared and surprising.

"The core? Why? The heart of Primus?" Megatron questioned, while thinking at the same time. His eyes widened, realizing something. He smirked evilly before he laughed. Decepticons looked confused and worried. He explained, "Primus's core and heart are the pure Energon. He gives lives of Cybertronians. With your Dark Energon affecting on him, we can control them under our will. There will be no Autobots to stop us."

The Fallen smiled evilly, "Precisely. But to get to Core of Cybertron. We must possessed one item to get there."

"The Key to Vector Sigma," Soundwave asked in surprise. Megatron turned to him. He explained, "According to the Cybertronian Myth, only Primes possessed it. It is said that the key gives the power of wisdom from Vector Sigma to the wielder of Matrix of Leadership. It also opened the gateway to the Core of Cybertron, Primus. Vector Sigma does not exist. We have searched of it for last 100,000 years. Our search on Vector Sigma is inevitable. Key of Vector Sigma is nothing but a myth."

"Oh, it isn't, Soundwave," The Fallen smirked evilly. Both Megatron and Soundwave turned to him. He continued, "I believe that your search on Alpha Key is actually a Key to Vector Sigma."

"Alpha Key... is Key to Vector Sigma?!" Megatron asked in shock. The Fallen nodded. Megatron chuckled evilly, after had some thoughts, said: "So, Sentinel Zeta Prime had it all along. Avoiding me to learn its true purpose. Very clever."

"Do you know what needs to be done?" The Fallen questioned.

Megatron smirked evilly, turned to the computer console. He pressed some buttons, showing the Iacon City hologram. He explained, "Since Sentinel Zeta Prime had Key to Vector Sigma, we will attack Iacon City! We will take it away from him! We will headed straight to the Core of Cybertron. We will present the gift of The Fallen's Energon to him. We will bring an end to the Autobots, once and for all. The City will be ours!"

Decepticons cheered wildly and loudly, hearing of Megatron's speech.

_To be continued..._

**Author's Notes:**

1. The battle that Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp and Seekers fought against Arcee, Tailgate and Ninjabots was originally against the giant machine to defend and block Energon Bridge from opening from 'Transformers: War for Cybertron'.

2. Instead of Omega Keys since they act as the power to restore Cybertron from Omega Lock, Key to Vector Sigma has not only the power to restore the 'Wisdom of Primes' to the one who holds Matrix of Leadership, but the gateway to the Core, Primus. And yes, Alpha Key is Key of Vector Sigma.


	4. C3: Sentinel's Defeat

**Chapter 3: Sentinel's Defeat**

Behind the Palace, more Autobots were guarding its entrance gate. At the Autobots' Armory, Bulkhead and Wheeljack armed themselves with their guns, grenades and blades, preparing for the battles. News had reached them that Decepticons had planned the massive invasion invading Iacon City for the Alpha Key that Sentinel Zeta Prime held with him.

Wheeljack grunted angrily, held his grenade tightly in front of him, "Can't believe this is happening." Bulkhead turned to Wheeljack, wondering of what had happened to him. Wheeljack explained, "We actually looking after of that sorry butt of the Prime? What an excuse, and wasting Wreckers' resources and effort."

Concern, Bulkhead breathed deeply, yet he knew his best friend was right about Sentinel Zeta Prime, all he did was hid behind the walls, even though he led the rebellion against the Quintessons. He said, "Sorry Jackie."

Wheeljack grunted, while waving off, "Hey, don't sorry about it. In fact, we're partners. We'll work together to deal with these Decepti-creeps!"

Impressed, Bulkhead smiled, "I guess you're right about it. Besides, we break those punks down before. We can do it again."

Wheeljack smirked, "You betcha. And you know what Wreckers said? They don't call for backup."

Wheeljack and Bulkhead had their right hands slapped and clasped hard and cried together, "They'd call for the backup!"

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_**

The siren went off, with its glowing and flashing red. Most of Autobots looked up, and stared at the speaker. They knew the battle had come. Bulkhead and Wheeljack looked at each other. They gave a nod. They were ready; ready for the war.

* * *

At the former peaceful and tranquility Iacon City, Decepticons invaded the Autobot's City, attacking and battling against their enemies to the ground. Decepticons Warships blasted their canons and guns at the Autobot Ground Units to pieces. Their tanks blasted their canons at the Autobots as well. More Decepticons' Vehicons charged at their enemies; some blasted their guns and blasters, and others swung, pierced and thrust their blades at their enemies.

Autobots fought back by firing their guns and canons at the Decepticons. Some swung and pierced their blades against them. Other used the superior weapons to fight back. They used their Armada Tanks, Warships and Turrets in firing at the Decepticons' warships. The war continued to be bloody and destructive...

* * *

On the distant platform to Iacon City's Palace, a Decepticon Warship landed on the platform. Its gate opened, launching hundreds of Decepticon Soldiers out from it. They held their weapons tightly. The Fallen, Megatron and Soundwave came out from it as well. They saw both Knockout and Breakdown; who were informed to be readied for their masters' arrivals, kneed and and bowed before them. Upon their masters' passing by, Knockout and Breakdown stood up and looked at them.

"Lord Megatron, it is an honor to see you here," Knockout said. He then glanced at The Fallen, who snarled lightly and glaring at the Iacon City's Palace. He huffed, "Someone sure knows how to be rude."

Megatron growled angrily at the startled Knockout, "Show some respect to my advisor and master, Knockout. He is the key to our victory. And I expect nothing less of it."

Knockout breathed deeply, hated Megatron to tell him something about, said, "As you wish, Lord Megatron."

Knockout bowed before The Fallen, who smirked in impress and glad.

"I had the information too." Megatron glanced at Knockout, who continued, "Breakdown and I did some recon and we found it. It's from Stellar Gallery."

Megatron smirked evilly, knew that Knockout did some good job. He placed on his right auditory sensor comlink, "Dreadwing, I need you and Starscream keep the enemy front line at bay, at all cost."

_"Understood, Lord Megatron,"_ said Dreadwing.

_"Rest assured, master, Decepticon's Victory will be secured,"_ said Starscream.

Megatron had his eyes rolled up, "You'd better hope you're not failing. Megatron out." **_ZAP!_** Megatron turned to his remaining Decepticons, "Let us go. Your objective is clear. We must find the Key to Vector Sigma. The Fallen must be protected at all cost."

The Fallen smirked evilly. Soundwave and Breakdown nodded their heads, as well as Vehicons.

Knockout gasped, "And why is it important?! And especially, why must we protect The Fallen? I'm sure his powers can destroy them with just one blow."

The Fallen turned and glared at Knockout. "Because, Knockout -" The Fallen raised his both hands, surged by purplish electrical lightning, glaring at Knockout, "- Using too much of Dark Energon of mine could be evaporated and I will be destroyed. Megatron's chance of destroying his enemies will be in vain! Controlling the Core will be in vain! Everything we work will be in vain!"

His tone slowly changed, **"DO YOU UNDERSTAND A WORD I HAD SAID?!"**

The Fallen's anger voice sent a shiver to Knockout's spine. He gulped, frightened in speaking: "Under - stood..."

The Fallen smirked, "Good boy." He turned to Megatron, with his demonic smile, and asked: "You know what to do."

Megatron bowed, "Yes, my master." He turned to his minions, "Decepticons, Storm the Stellar Gallery!"

Vehicons charged out. Megatron and Breakdown headed out. Knockout and Soundwave remained with The Fallen for further protection.

Two to three Vehicons headed straight to the back entrance, but instead, they had their chests and heads blasted. Megatron and his minions hid behind the walls, pillars and boxes from the blasts and sniping. Breakdown took a peak, looking on top of the building. There were five to ten Autobots, aiming their sniping guns at their targets. At the entrance, more Autobots charged out and blasted their guns and canons at their enemies.

Breakdown ducked down, mumbled: "Damn it! Shouldn't Dreadwing and Starscream have those bots occupied?! By the look of it, we are trapped!"

Megatron groaned angrily, "The Autobots are not so foolish to let their precious Gallery to be unguarded. But no matter..." He came out from the pillar. He blasted his Fusion Canon at two of Autobots. He shouted: "Destroy them all!"

Breakdown came out charged in. Decepticon Troopers or Vehicons charged in, blasting at their enemies at the front side. Both Knockout and Soundwave blasted their guns from distance at the snipers, along with their Decepticon Snipers. The Fallen watched the battlefield carefully.

Megatron dodged the swinging blades from three Autobots before he slashed on their upper torsos, heads and hands. Megatron launched his Fusion Canon at four Autobots to the ground. Breakdown slammed his hammer against some Autobots while shooting his gun at three to five Autobots. Soundwave sniped his gun at three Autobot Sniper, and Knockout did the same as well by using his Missile Launcher. Autobots and Decepticons fired their guns and swinging their blades against each other.

For the moment passing by, shorten the forces, Autobots were forced to withdraw and back to Iacon City's Palace. Megatron had lost some of his Vehicons about 10 of them. Megatron, Breakdown and some Vehicons advanced ahead. The Fallen climbed downstairs; Soundwave, Knockout and five Vehicons followed him.

Megatron and his team blasted their guns against some of Autobots, and swung their swords and spears agianst them as well. They continued travelling the long road of the city's street.

Some Autobots hid within the shadows or walls, preparing to kill The Fallen. They charged in and attacked. Soundwave using his bare hands and tentacles, fought back and killed two to four Autobots. Knockout used his gun blasted at the enemies. The Fallen dodged and moved back, away from five Autobots' swinging blades. The Fallen had unsheathed the swords from both of his gauntlets; swing their heads off or slashing on their chests hard.

* * *

Arriving at its third sector area, Megatron and his team blasted and shot all of the Autobots to the ground hard or fell off the cliff. The Autobots were pushed to the entrance door hard out. Megatron and his team exited out of the entrance. They looked up and found more of Autobots Fighters and Aerialbots shot down by Seeker and Decepticons Fighters. Some were blown out. Other hit on the ground or even the buildings. The buildings and cities broke into pieces and destroyed.

Megatron smirked in pleased. The Autobots were losing to them. **_BEEP!_** Megatron answered the call, and found the familiar voice.

_"Lord Megatron,"_ Dreadwing said, _"I've brought great news. Starscream had tested the Dark Energon Bomb. They are very effective as you had predicted."_

Megatron chuckled evilly, "Excellent work, Dreadwing. Continue your work, occupy the enemies as much as you can. And keep an eye on Starscream."

"At once, Lord Megatron. Dreadwing out."

ZAP! Megatron turned and waved his troopers moving out. He and his army of Decepticon continued their walking, venturing across hallway of cities, while shooting and slashing at some of Autobots, coming out and ambushing on the Decepticons, though losing another five Vehicons down. Minutes had passed by.

Knockout took a glance at The Fallen. His terrified and demonic looks gave him a shiver to his metallic spine. He did not want to know what else The Fallen can do. No way! No way he had to trust him about his powers and ability. The Fallen was the myth! How can he be real?!

The Fallen took a glance at Knockout, who yelped in fear and concern. He was in trouble for looking at The Fallen, and hoping that he did not read his mind. Knockout, in haste, headed off to the front; leaving Soundwave behind to look after The Fallen.

Knockout approached to Megatron; on his right side.

"Lord Megatron, I have some issues." Knockout said. Megatron glanced at Knockout as he continued, "Not only I had some problems to believe in The Fallen's tale, but Starscream. I can't shake the feeling that he might up to something."

Megatron chuckled lightly, "Calm yourself doctor, you had nothing to worry about."

"But Lord Megatron!"

"If it not for his legends, I would not have awaken myself from being mindless gladiator, and founded my own army," Megatron explained, "As for Starscream, I, too, never trusted him yet his cunning and slyness proved to be useful for Decepticon Assets. But should he tried anything funny when I'm not around -" Megatron slammed his fist on the metal wall hard. Knockout gulped in fear. Megatron turned to Knockout, "- He shall have this. Anymore questions you wish to ask?"

Knockout gulped, shook his head nervously. Megatron chuckled lightly, turned to the front. He and his Decepticon Troopers continued marching.

As The Fallen was passing Knockout by, he said to him: "You should be careful of what you had said. I don't like someone spread the false rumor about me. I don't show mercy to anyone so easily."

Knockout yelped softly yet frightened. The Fallen passed Knockout by, and Soundwave followed The Fallen, along with five Vehicons. Almost all of Decepticons and Vehicons had moved out, leaving Knockout behind. He looked scared and shocked.

"Maybe I should have shut my mouth up," Knockout muttered, before he headed off in meeting with his allies.

* * *

Entered Stellar Gallery the large dome-like and building, it was filled with Cybertron and its mini planets, and around the wall was the portraits that tell the tale of their ancestors and comrades, and their histories and battles. Megatron, Breakdown, Soundwave and some of Vehicons entered the hall. Breakdown looked on his right, Soundwave looked on left, and Vehicons looked on both left and right.

Everything was cleared and secured, finding no Autobots here at Stellar Gallery. Megatron and his minions entered. The Fallen, Knockout and five Vehicons entered the area. The Fallen looked at Megatron, giving him a nod. The area need to be secured.

Megatron turned to Soundwave, giving the next order: "Soundwave, scan the area."

With a nod, Soundwave launched his Laserbeak out from his chest. Laserbeak flew around the gallery; scanning the area from top to bottom. It then returned to its master, Soundwave, entering into his chest. Feeling the electrical energy surging through his body, Soundwave received some of information on his head.

Soundwave turned to Megatron, and reported, "The Autobots maintain these rooms for tranquil contemplation."

"Tranquil contemplation?" Knockout asked in shock, "What the heck was that supposed to be mean?!"

Megatron growled in anger, "It means that the Autobots laze about and whine over their own inadequacies. What a waste of time and resources. I can't believe this. Sentinel Zeta Prime had barely put up the fight. Pathetic and stupid!"

The Fallen huffed lightly, "It doesn't matter. We have come for Key to Vector Sigma. Go, find and secure it!"

Decepticons headed out in searching and seeking out of the Key to Vector Sigma around the area; from the ground level, holographic planetary maps, writing desk, post boxes and more. Megatron growled angrily; annoyed in unable finding his target. He looked up for the moment. He noticed a computer and the ball sphere-like planet. He smirked evilly. He informed The Fallen where he can find the Key to Vector Sigma.

Headed to the top platform, Megatron, The Fallen, Soundwave, Knockout and Breakdown came before the computer console.

Soundwave approached to the console, typing it for the moment. The screen revealed 'Loading...' before it became 'Download Complete'. Megatron smirked, knew that the Key to Vector Sigma was now theirs.

"Behold Decepticons -" Megatron cried as the ball rotated its own, matching the lines together as one "- The Key to Vector Sigma!"

The ball opened its front in halves. It revealed... EMPTY?!

Breakdown whistled, "That is one empty container."

The Fallen growled in anger, "What is the meaning of THIS?!"

The ball glowed in blue. It rotated to the top, and revealed the holographic form of... Sentinel Zeta Prime. Decepticons growled and groaned in anger, glaring at him.

_"Megatron and The Fallen, I'm warning you now,"_ said Sentinel Zeta Prime, sternly and angrily, _"You are toying with forces beyond your understanding and control!"_

Instead of angered, Megatron chuckled lightly, "Ah, Sentinel Zeta Prime. I see you're still afraid to face me in person."

Sentinel Zeta Prime huffed lightly, _"Predictable as ever, right down on your empty words."_ He held the Cybertronian key in front of the Decepticons. The Fallen gasped in surprise and shock. He continued, _"The Key to Vector Sigma is under my protection now."_

"Pretender!" The Fallen shouted angrily, "Mark my words. You will know of the consequence you're facing at. And I will get my Key to Vector Sigma back! Mark my word!"

Sentinel Zeta Prime disappeared from the holographic form. The dome's glasses broke into pieces. Fifteen Aerialbots flew down through it. They transformed into their robotic forms. They aimed and blasted their guns at Decepticons to the ground. Three to five Vehicons down. Megatron and his Decepticons fired back, blasting at their enemies.

The Fallen approached to the front, raising his hands up, unleashing the purplish electrical power surging on him. He blasted them both at Aerialbots. They were okay before they screamed in pain and agony. They blown into pieces like there were bombs within their bodies.

Megatron and his minions were amazed and shocked of the event. Knockout had to admit it for accusing him to be a fake and myth. The Fallen turned to his back, looking at his minios, with his pleasant looks. He turned to Megatron.

"What is your next order, Megatron?" The Fallen asked.

Megatron smirked evilly, answered: "Soundwave, Knockout and 10 best Vehicons will come with me. We'll hunt Sentinel Zeta Prime. As for you, my lord, Breakdown and some of Vehicon Troopers will escort you to your ship safely until I get the clearance of Sentinel Zeta Prime's location."

"Well thought of it, Megatron," The Fallen said, "I wish you well in your mission."

Megatron nodded his head in agreement. The Fallen turned and exited out of the Stellar Gallery, along with his remaining of Vehicons and Breakdown. Knockout groaned angrily and irritation while Soundwave remained silent.

Megatron turned to Soundwave, ordered, "Soundwave, summon Ravage at once."

"Ravage Eject!" Soundwave ordered, his chest plate opened launching the sphere. It transform into Ravage, which growled in anger. He continued, "Operation: Seek scents of Sentinel Zeta Prime's broadcast wave."

Ravage growled while nodded his head. He sniffed slowly and cautiously. He snarled angrily before he headed off. Megatron and his minions followed him.

* * *

Ventured to the underground levels, Megatron, Soundwave, Knockout and ten Vehicons followed Ravage into a deep underground. For an hour passed, they arrived at the metallic version of train station, train track beams and Cybertronian Trains passing Decepticons by. Ravage turned to his right, barked wildly and angrily.

"Ravage's olfactory nerve sensory indicates Sentinel Zeta Prime's location came on eastern direction," Soundwave said.

Megatron nodded his head, "Into a tunnel, Decepticons. And try not to get hit by the train."

Knockout gulped in fear and concern, "You're joking, right?"

Megatron chuckled lightly, "Yes, Knockout. I'm famous for my sparkling sense of humor." Knockout breathed in relief. He looked up again. Megatron snarled angrily and shouted: "Now get moving before I dismantle you myself!"

Knockout yelped in fear, "Yes, Lord Megatron!"

Knockout transformed into his crimson Cybertronian Car and headed off. Megatron transformed into his Cybertronian Tank, Soundwave transformed into his Cybertronian Jet and Vehicons transformed into their Cybertronian Cars. They pushed their driving gear; heading off and passing six train station stops while following Ravage.

For the moment on driving across the train tracks, they arrived at the last train station. They transformed into their robotic forms. Ravage approached to the stairs. He barked out loud for more than just three times.

"Lord Megatron, Key to Vector Sigma detected," said Soundwave, "Located at Sentinel Zeta Prime's Vault."

Megatron smirked and chuckled lightly, "Excellent. The Key to Vector Sigma awaits."

Ravage climbed up to the stairs. Megatron and his minions followed him to another level.

* * *

Megatron and his minions arrived to the surface. They spotted the large building-like in front of them. Ravage barked out loud and wild more.

"That must be Sentinel Zeta Prime's Vault," said Knockout. Megatron nodded, agreed with Knockout's point of direction. He then looked down, found both Blackout and Skyquake battled and fired their guns at the charging Autobots from every direction. He gasped in fear, "The Autobots cornered both Blackout and Skyquake! We must assist them at once!"

Knockout had his blaster armed and ready. Megatron held his right hand halted Knockout's advance.

"At ease, Knockout," Megatron said calmly, "You will learn why the Autobots must no underestimate Blackout and Skyquake."

Autobots charged at Skyquake and Blackout. The Autobots jumped on Decepticons, beating hard on the Decepticons and blocking them from escaping. For the moment, the Autobots had Skyquake and Blackout trapped.

With the mighty and wild roars, Skyquake and Blackout broke through the barricade. They both blasted their Gatling Guns at the Autobots around them. Autobots continued blasting and firing their guns at the enemies.

Megatron chuckled lightly; seeing two mighty warriors continued fought back hard. He charged in, stroke his sword and blasted his Fusion Canon at some of Autobots. Knockout, Soundwave and Decepticon Troopers joined the battlefield, ending the battle as quick as they can.

For the moment had passed, all of the Autobots were killed and destroyed. The area was clean and cleared. Megatron and his minions met up with both Skyquake and Blackout, near to Sentinel Zeta Prime's Vault. Both Skyquake and Blackout bowed in respect and called out his name.

"Report," Megatron demanded.

"The Autobots continued resisting," said Skyquake. He groaned angrily, "Our air commander Starscream won't provide us the air support when my twin brother left for some work."

Megatron groaned angrily, "I told Dreadwing specifically remained with Starscream until we get the Key to Vector Sigma." He huffed lightly, "No matter. Where is Sentinel Zeta Prime?!"

Blackout pointed at the large door, "He's beyond the Vault's door, my liege."

Megatron growled in anger. He transformed into his tank. He fired his Fusion Canon against the large door for few times. The Decepticons joined in, using their missile launchers at the door for several times. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The smoke emerged from the attacks. They dispersed. Megatron and his Decepticons gasped in shock, seeing the door was...

**"IMPOSSIBLE!"** Megatron shouted in fear and concern.

The hologram form of Sentinel Zeta Prime appeared before Megatron. He laughed out loud, _"Do you truly think your mere firepower canons and missiles breached the armor of my Vault?"_ Megatron growled in anger. Sentinel continued, _"Surrender now. And I'll consider sparing your life."_

Megatron growled in anger, "You dare threatened me?! You dare threatened **MEGATRON?! DO YOUR WORST, PRIME!**"

Knockout looked shock and concern while leaving Decepticons remained silent and vigilant.

Sentinel Zeta Prime huffed lightly, _"So be it, Megatron. I leave you to your own... futility."_

With Sentinel Zeta Prime's hologram disappeared. Megatron growled in anger before he roared in anger. Knockout gulped in concern; hated to see Megatron's bad side.

Megatron turned to Skyquake and Blackout, ordered: "Call in the Dark Energon Bombers! NOW!"

Blackout nodded his head while Skyquake remained skeptical in doing it. Blackout, using his right wrist's console, sending the coordinates to the air support. It sent! **ERROR!** Blackout gasped before growled in anger, with the sound of beeping.

"That idiot!" Blackout exclaimed in anger.

_"Blackout! This is Starscream,"_ said Starscream, _"Your request is denied! I won't have you wasting of my __**SHIPS!**__"_

Megatron growled in anger, overheard of what Starscream had said. He cleared his throat before he spoke, "Since when did they became your ships, Starscream? If I remember precisely, Dreadwing was the one I entrusted the most in handling the ships."

Starscream screamed in fear, heard of Megatron's voice, frightened in speaking: _"Lord Megatron! I didn't realize you were there!"_

"Spare me of your excuses! And sent in the bombers!"

_"I can't."_

"You dare disobey me?!"

_"No! Because there were too many antiaircraft guns to deal with! If I sent them now, we will lose them at once!"_

_"And that is the reason why I did it,"_ The voice interrupted. Both Megatron and Starscream looked shock and surprise, knew whose voice was that. Dreadwing continued, _"That is the reason why I left with Skywarp and 10 Seekers in dealing with that problem. The Antiaircraft were set by some of my detonators, waiting for the right time."_

"When will it ready?" Megatron demanded.

_"Until all of Autobots reveal themselves from their hidings and ambushes, and with the signal of explosion. Starscream will send his Dark Energon Bombers engage the enemies." _Dreadwing answered.

Knockout huffed lightly, "Want to give us the reason?"

_**BOOM!**_

The explosion ignited in front of Megatron and his minions. They turned and found some Aerialbots flew down, firing their blasters and missiles at them. They quickly hidden within the small buildings. Megatron found some Vehicons and Decepticon Troopers armed with their guns and weapons, waiting for his arrival. He knew that once the Autobots ambushes revealed themselves, he'll had his chance in turning the tide.

He returned to the call of Dreadwing, "Dreadwing, Starscream, make your count." Dreadwing and Starscream answered before turned off the comlink. He turned to the Decepticons, "Decepticons! Make your stand! Do not let the Autobots win!"

Decepticons cried wildly and loudly. They headed to the walls. They edged on it, while aiming their guns and fired at the Autobots, who were charging and blasting their guns at the Decepticons.

More Autobots jumped off and came out from the the buildings or two sides of Sentinel Zeta Prime's Vault; charging and blasting their guns and blasters at Megatron and his Decepticons. Impactor, Wheeljack and Bulkhead joined on the battlefield when they jumped off from the building.

"Alright, Autobots," Impactor shouted, "Move out! We've got the Decepticons cornered! No way those creeps send their bombers in attacking us!"

"Impactor! Should we at least sent some troops in defending the Antiaircraft Gunner area for more secure measure?" Bulkhead asked in concern.

Impactor scoffed, "Don't you worry about that, Bulk! No way those cons can win this fight! It'll be fine! Trust me!" He turned to the front, had his units charged out. He waved his sword down, "Charge, Autobots!"

Impactor swung and slashed his sword against two to four Vehicons, before blasting his gun at the rest of Vehicons.

Bulkhead sighed in concern. Wheeljack smirked in confident, "It'll be fine, Bulk. Trust me. We're almost winning."

Wheeljack headed off. Two Vehicons blasted their guns at him. Wheeljack swung his two swords on his enemies, cutting their heads off.

Bulkhead breathed in concern, "That's what makes me worry."

Bulkhead had his fists transformed into his wrecking balls. He slammed them on the Vehicons' heads, chests and limbs for several times.

* * *

On the Antiaircraft Guns area, the Autobots kept an eye out on the Decepticons Warships and Bombers, as well as the invaders coming after them.

Most of them were covered by thousands of his detonators. Dreadwing, Skywarp and ten Seekers were on the building's top; hidden from their enemies. They watched carefully as more Autobots continued charging and attacking Megatron and his Decepticons, who fought and blasted back at their enemies. Some of his army were killed during the battle, as well as the Autobots.

For the moment had passed, Dreadwing smirked evilly, seeing all of Autobots from Sentinel Zeta Prime's Vault due north and south had come and attacked Megatron and his army of Decepticons. He spoke, "It's time..."

Dreadwing took the detonator remote out. With the press of a button, the Antiaircraft Gunners blown and exploded into pieces, unleashing the large and darker smoke.

Dreadwing called on his comlink, "Starscream, now's your chance!"

* * *

"Seeker Armada! Attack!" Starscream ordered.

He, his Seeker Fighters and Dark Energon Bombers flew down, prepared themselves with their Dark Energon Bombs.

The Autobots continued firing their guns on both sides of Decepticons' small outpost, which was near to Sentinel Zeta Prime's Vault. The Autobots got blasted and blown by the attacks, yet their superior numbers continued firing their guns at the enemies.

Bulkhead looked concern and worry, seeing Decepticons continued resisting them like they were waiting for them to come. He turned to both Impactor and Wheeljack, and said: "Guys, something's not right. Even if they're outnumbered, they should retreat at once." Both Impactor and Wheeljack glanced at Bulkhead, who continued, "And not to mention, I heard the explosion. It came from... Antiaircraft Area!"

Thought of what Bulkhead had said, both Impactor and Wheeljack gasped in concern and shock, with their widened eyes. They understood of what Bulkhead said. They looked up. They gasped in shock.

"Autobots! Fall back now!" Impactor ordered.

Wheeljack shouted, "Get the hell out of here now!"

Impactor, Wheeljack, Bulkhead and thousands of Autobots quickly turned back and headed back before Decepticons' Bombers launched their missiles and bombs. Megatron and his Decepticons hidden and edged themselves within their barricades and walls. It was too late...

Decepticon Bombers launched and blasted their missiles and bombs on the long street and hallway of cities.

**_BOOM! _**

The Dark Energon bombs exploded into large explosion; blowing up and destroying the thousands of Autobots into dust. The fire grew enlarger and bigger than before. It even continued raging and charging on the running Autobots, including Impactor, Bulkhead and Wheeljack.

Megatron's Decepticons cried and cheered wildly and loudly, seeing their air support were wining. Megatron smirked in pleased and victory.

Impactor looked in front of both Bulkhead and Wheeljack, and glanced at his back. The fire continued enlarging and raging like never ending storm. He knew what he had to do.

"Wheeljack! Bulkhead! Take care of yourself!" Impactor shouted, making both Wheeljack and Bulkhead looked confuse.

Impactor pushed both of them to his left. He was then devoured by the raging flames. His screams was heard within their ears as both Wheeljack and Bulkhead continued watching the fallen comrade's death. The door of Sentinel Zeta Prime'a Vault blown and destroyed into pieces!

Wheeljack looked shock and feared before he snarled in anger, "I'll kill you, Megatron! You hear me! I'm coming get you!"

Bulkhead held Wheeljack's shoulder tight, "Jackie, don't!" Wheeljack glared at Bulkhead, who continued, "If we don't survive the attack, we wouldn't had our chance informing the rest about the next. Sentinel Zeta Prime won't had the chance! We've gotta go!"

Wheeljack groaned angrily, yet he knew his best friend was right about it. He took a glaring eyes at the battlefield, "I'll be back, Megatron. You'd better pray for it!"

Both Bulkhead and Wheeljack transformed into their vehicular forms: Cybertronian Hummer and Cybertronian Whit Race Car. They boosted their car boosters and headed off to another city in hidden from their enemies.

* * *

The fire had dispersed. Megatron and his Decepticons emerged from their hiding outpost. He smirked evilly, watched thousands of Autobots killed and destroyed in the flames of Dark Energon Bombs.

_**VROOM!**_ Megatron looked up, and saw the Decepticon Transport Ship hovered above him. It then landed on the ground. Its front door opened in slide. The Fallen and Breakdown came down on the stairs. They approached to Megatron and his remaining of Decepticons. Megatron smirked and nodded his head. The Fallen smirked evilly.

The Fallen, Megatron, Soundwave and Knockout headed straight to the broken and damaged entrance door of Sentinel Zeta Prime's Vault. They entered the entrance door. The hologram of Sentinel Zeta Prime appeared from the small console.

_"Megatron..."_ Sentinel Zeta Prime said sternly, _"My, my, you are persistent one. But breaking my scared vault?! You had overstep yourself!"_

Megatron chuckled loudly, "Nothing is sacred, Sentinel Zeta Prime. You should have thought of it before you threaten me! No one threaten **MEGATRON**! And mark my word: I will have the Key to Vector Sigma!"

Sentinel Zeta Prime groaned in anger, "The Key to Vector Sigma will not fall to your hands!"

Sentinel Zeta Prime's hologram disappeared from Megatron's sights. Megatron, Soundwave, Knockout and The Fallen entered the hallway of the Vault's thousand rooms.

The Fallen turned to Megatron and said: "Sentinel Zeta Prime proved to be weak and pathetic. And trust me, he will not have the fair fight."

Megatron chuckled lightly, "That's what makes challenge. After all, this will be my chance to prove that I am the true and worthy leader of Cybertron!"

"Perhaps... But the smart to prove is... to have an honorable fight. After all, you claimed to be the strongest gladiator. Prove me that you can defeat this... pretender."

"As you wish..."

Megatron and his minions continued marching and heading straight to the throne chamber.

* * *

**_BAM!_** The door burst in two. Megatron and his three Decepticon entered the throne chamber. They saw Sentinel Zeta Prime, siting on his throne chamber. He held the Key to Vector Sigma tight on his right hand. They approached to Sentinel Zeta Prime. Using his left hand, he pressed some buttons on his throne chair. The large force field appeared and covered him up. Megatron and his Decepticons stopped at once.

Sentinel Zeta Prime smirked, "Do you really think this will be easy?" He placed the Key to Vector Sigma on his left waist. "The Key to Vector Sigma will not fall. I am the Prime. I will not bow before you or your ancient relic."

Megatron snarled angrily.

The Fallen too snarled angrily, "Pretender! You will pay for your insolence! And mark my word, you will know that none can defeat The Fallen!"

His hands were surged by the purplish electrical energy, The Fallen blasted his lightning at Sentinel Zeta Prime's force-field. The purplish electrical lightning surged through it and affected the throne chair. It then electrically destroyed and blow for some pieces; creating the black smoke.

Sentinel Zeta Prime coughed out loudly and painfully, coming out from his throne chair. He gasped, glancing at his broken throne chair. He knew he had to face his enemies. He took the scepter out, creating the golden spear.

"Then, so be it," Sentinel Zeta Prime cried in anger, "I shall face you!"

Megatron smirked evilly, unsheathed his sword from his right wrist. Megatron charged at Sentinel Zeta Prime, swinging his sword against him for three to five times. Sentinel Zeta Prime swung his spear on Megatron's head. He quickly dodged down before swiped Sentinel Zeta Prime's legs, making him falling down. Megatron grabbed Sentinel Zeta Prime's head, slamming him on the ground for three to six times. He grabbed Sentinel Zeta Prime high up before throwing him to the wall hard.

Sentinel Zeta Prime shook his head hard, blasted his guns at Megatron. He dodged the attacks while approaching him. Sentinel Zeta Prime punched but Megatron grabbed his before punching his enemy's head hard. He then kicked on Sentinel Zeta Prime's chest hard to the top. Megatron thrown Sentinel Zeta Prime to his throne chair.

The Fallen smirked evilly. Soundwave and Knockout were as well.

Megatron approached to Sentinel Zeta Prime. He grabbed and held Sentinel Zeta Prime up high. Using his right hand, he pierced his sword at Sentinel Zeta Prime's chest hard; leaking his blue Energon out and making him screamed in pain. Megatron took the Key to Vector Sigma out.

He held it up high and cried: "The Key to Vector Sigma is mine! The core of Cybertron is Decepticons! Primus will obey my command!"

The Fallen smirked evilly, "Well done, Megatron. Well done."

Sentinel Zeta Prime moaned painfully, feeling his chest wounded, spoke weakly, "You may had the Key to Vector Sigma... But the Autobots will not let you win." Megatron and The Fallen glanced at him, who continued, "Trust me... We knew this day will come. We had it prepared..."

The Fallen narrowed his anger eyes at Sentinel Zeta Prime, suspected his enemy had prepared for him and Decepticons. He spoke up, "Restrain this pretender at once. Without the Prime, the Autobots have no chance to defeat us."

Soundwave and Knockout placed the handcuffs on Sentinel Zeta Prime's hands, before making him to stand.

Megatron narrowed his suspicious eye, "And what of preparation Sentinel Zeta Prime?"

The Fallen turned to Megatron, "Send your worthy warriors in handling the situation. Find it and deal with it."

Megatron nodded his head.

The Cybertronian camera from the ceiling had recorded everything.

* * *

Within the the large factory-like, the rounded shape head of the large gigantic rectangle body, with black left arm-gun and right crab-arm remained in stasis mode like he was sleeping and quiet.

With the blink of his blue eyes, the gigantic robot awoken from his sleep and spoke: _**"Omega Supreme, Online. Target Acquired. Identity: Decepticons. Action: Termination."**_

To be continued...

_Review and Suggest..._


	5. C4: Bring the WALLS DOWN!

**Chapter 4: Bring the WALLS DOWN!**

Five Decepticon Warships flew and passed across the Iacon City to couple of cities, along with dozens of flying Decpticon Fighters and their vehicular jet modes. They were on the next mission by Megatron himself...

The ones that were chosen by Megatron: Draedwing, Starscream and Barricade were on the first frontline, heading straight to the Well of the Allspark. It was the birthplace and live-giving place of Cybertronians. But it was also where the heart and spark of Primus was lived and located beneath the planet, yet his was known to be the Core of Cybertron.

On the first Decepticon Warship's bridge, Starscream and Barricade were piloting it while Dreadwing was the commander of the ship, looking and glancing at the holographic form of Megatron on the small column hologram console. Both of them were talking.

"You know what must be done, Dreadwing," Megatron spoke firmly. He continued, "I want the Well of the Allspark cleared and secured! So, Master Fallen and I can land and enter the Well. We will deliver him the most powerful gift that he had ever known across the galaxy."

Concerned and worried, Dreadwing had doubts on giving the 'gift' to his creator: Primus. He still believed it was too dangerous to give The Fallen's Impure Energon or known as Dark Energon to Primus. He breathed lightly, knew that he had own a great debt to Megatron, for it was him who recruited him to Decepticons' cause. If this had to be done...

"Yes, Lord Megatron," said Dreadwing, "It will be done."

Megatron smirked, "I knew I can trust you, my loyal soldier. But rest assured, Airachnid, Lockdown and Shockwave will send reinforcement."

Dreadwing nodded his head in understanding. **_ZAP!_** The holographic form of Megatron disappeared from sights. Dreadwing turned to the front of the command bridge's view, passing through the cities and the metallic version of its land.

For an hour had passed, the day became the night, the Decepticon had passed and reached out of the outer border of cities. They saw a large yet long metallic walls in front of them.

"What is that?!" Starscream asked in concern.

Barricade huffed lightly, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say we've been blocked by those Autobot scums!"

"Then, where's the Well of the Allspark?" Starscream asked in concern.

Starscream was right, Dreadwing looked up and stared at the giant metallic walls-like England Castle. Had he gone the wrong way?! Why was there a wall?! And more importantly, where was the Well of the Allspark?! He sure had followed the map correctly. From Iacon City, and then headed straight to the south of Well of the Allspark.

Appeared in the holographic form, first Decepticon Captain from the North Decepticon Warships reported, _"Commander Dreadwing! We've followed the map to the Well of the Allspark. But we've been blocked by the walls! And we're not sure where the Well is."_

Eastern and Western Decepticon Captains reported and they said the same thing as the Northern Decepticon Captain.

Dreadwing gasped in realization. North, East, South and West were blocked by the long walls and they were formed into squares since he and his Decepticons had came from four direction. He spoke, "The Autobots are protecting the Well of Allspark!"

Starscream groaned in annoyance, "Now we know why there was a wall. Now what?"

Dreadwing growled in anger, knew that he did not come here just to be waited or defeated, he knew it was his duty to obey and fulfill his lord's ambition, "Prepare to attack and ram the Wall! The walls will not hold us that along! We are the Decepticons! We shall show the Autobots of what it meant to be feared!"

Starscream yelped in concern and worry, "Are you mad?! The walls were meant to prevent us to go any further! They will kill us!"

Dreadwing growled in anger yet determination, "Then, so be it. We did not come here, just to be defeated. We will achieve the mission, no matter the cause!"

Barricade smirked, "Alright. Now this is the Con I like. What's your next order?"

Starscream had his eyes widened in shock, with his mouth wide-opened. They've had gone mad?! He looked to the front, giving frightened and worried mask, "We're doom."

Dreadwing looked to the front, held his hand to the front while three screen appeared before him were his Decepticon Warship Captains. He ordered: "Decepticons! Prepare to attack!"

_"Yes sir!"_ Eastern and Western Decepticon Warship Captains saluted.

_"Yes sir-"_ Northern Decepticon Warship Captain was interrupted, looking to his right. He gasped in fear, _**"What the-?! Arrrggggggggghhhhhh!"**_

**_ZAZZ!_**

Northern Decepticon Warship Captain's screen disappeared from Dreadwing's sights. Dreadwing gasped in shock. What was that?! And soon both Western and Eastern Decepticon Warship Captains screaming in fear and pain. He watched them disappeared from the screens with the sound of static. Something's attacking them...

"What- What just happen?!" Starscream asked in fear.

"Whatever that was, it coming after us now!" Barricade shouted and pointed his finger in front of his teammates.

Dreadwing, Barricade and Starscream looked up and spotted the large spaceship-like, and the Wall had thousands of turrets: guns, missiles and snipers, aiming at their Autobots' enemies. It was charging at them. Before they could do anything, the Autobot's Spaceship blasted its guns and missiles out at their armies.

**_BOOM!_**

Four Decepticon Warships blown and destroyed into pieces, and even its fighters and jets. The last one was where Dreadwing, Barricade and Starscream were residing. They looked shock and surprise. How did one ship able to destroy four ships and dozens of fighters and jets into pieces.

"What was that?!" Starscream panickingly asked.

Barricade nodded his head slowly, "That is no ordinary spaceship."

The Autobot Spaceship transformed into a rounded astronaut's helmet of large gigantic rectangle body with black left armed-gun and his right crab-armed. He glared at the last Decepticon Warship. Starscream and Barricade screamed in fear, looking at the humanoid Cybertronian in front of their eyes.

**_"Identity: Omega Supreme. Mission: Protect the Well of the Allspark. Target: Destroy all Decepticon Invaders."_** Omega Supreme spoke.

"What- What is that thing?!" Starscream asked in fear.

Dreadwing gasped in shock, "That's... That's the Autobot's Weapon: Omega Supreme!"

"Omega Supreme?! I thought it was just the rumor and myth!" Barricade said in shock.

"It was!" Dreadwing shouted. He shook his head, this was not the time of thinking. He glared at Omega Supreme and ordered: "Decepticons, open -!"

**_"Action: Termination!"_** Omega Supreme shouted.

Omega Supreme blasted his large armed gun at Decepticon Warship, blowing its left wing, causing it to go wild and crazy. It spun itself while charging straight to another city. The Decepticons screamed in fear. The warship landed straight to the ground hard.

**_BOOM! BAM!_**

The ship was damaged and broken!

* * *

At the Iacon City, The Fallen, Megatron and his minions: Knockout, Soundwave and Breakdown were at the Decepticon Warship, waiting for the signal and words from Dreadwing. It had been an hour and a half since he and his troops had left in taking recon and securing the area for them. Instead of him, Shockwave appeared in the holographic form.

"Shockwave, what is it?!" Megatron snarled in anger. "This better hope was not that foolish Starscream's mistake again!"

Shockwave shook his head,_"No, Lord Megatron. The Autobots had decimated every last of Decepticon Warships. There were no reports or responses from any of them, and not even Dreadwing."_

"**WHAT?!** Impossible!"

_"I wish it could be false, my liege. But I had found this footage from the last scene of the attacks on Decepticon Warships. You will not be pleased of it."_

With a push of a button, Shockwave had revealed the footage of a giant robot named Omega Supreme. Decepticons muttered and mumbled themselves in concern, scared and feared of what they were facing at.

"What- What is that thing?!" Megatron demanded angrily.

_"Unknown, Lord Megatron,"_ answered Shockwave. He had never seen it before in his life. He continued, _"But I believe it is the Ultimate Weapon that Autobots had been working on. Theoretically, this beast was the responsible of attacking Dreadwing's units."_

Soundwave approached to the front, pressing some buttons and revealed another screen which had the file and image of Omega Supreme.

"Identification is confirm," Soundwave spoke. Megatron turned to him. He continued, "Omega Supreme is the last line of defense and Guardian of Well of the Allspark. It has been confirmed of what Sentinel Zeta Prime spoke was true. They were well-prepared for our arrival and assaults. We will not stand a chance in against him if we wait."

Shockwave nodded his head, after reading the files Soundwave had sent to him and knew that a monster like Omega Supreme was too dangerous for them to deal with him. They need to deal with him at once. He suggested, _"Lord Megatron, we must attack him at once before he strike us."_

Knockout gasped in concern, "Are you insane?! If that thing really destroyed Dreadwing's warships, what makes you think we can?!"

Megatron growled in anger at Knockout. He gulped in concern, hated of what Megatron will do next. Megatron turned to the front, "Then, so be it. We will defeat Omega Supreme, or die trying!"

"And what of the survivors?"

"I can assure you, Knockout. Knowing Dreadwing, he knows how to deal with the critical situation like this one. That is the reason why I put him as the Captain of the Seekers. As for Barricade, nothing can slow him down and he hungers for Autobots' destruction. He is the gladiator."

"And Starscream?"

Megatron chuckled lightly, "Starscream will use his trickery and cunning, or he will get himself killed. Of course, he deserved punishment for trying to disobey my order."

Knockout whistled, "Touche."

Megatron turned to Shockwave, giving the next order: "All forces shall strike and attacked the walls and Omega Supreme! Omega Supreme must be distracted while and perhaps Dreadwing and his unit will deal with the walls and might had found Omega Supreme's weakness..."

Shockwave nodded his head, before his holographic form disappeared.

The Fallen chuckled evilly. He gasped in shock, feeling his spark sparkling and electrified like something had happened. He snarled in anger. He had not felt that sense ever since the end of Thirteen Primes, as well as him being sealed away in the frozen chamber.

"What was that?! Where had I felt that sense before?" The Fallen asked in concern.

* * *

On the outskirt near to _the Wall for the Well of the Allspark_, Decepticon Warship was badly damaged and most of its area was destroyed...

Dreadwing, Starscream and Barricade moaned painfully yet slowly got up from the ground. They looked around of their surroundings, finding all of their Decepticon Troopers were destroyed and killed.

"So much of the troops we need," Barricade joked sternly.

"Now what?! There is no way we can defeat that... That thing!" Starscream exclaimed frantically and panickingly.

Dreadwing groaned in irritation while having his eyes rolled up, "Be quiet, Starscream! Our fight with Omega Supreme is not over! We shall move out at once! We will defeat him and destroyed the Walls! The enemies will not win!"

Barricade smirked in impressed.

"Are you insane?!" Starscream asked in fear. "How?! You saw how big that thing was?! He has no weakness!"

"There is! Every enemy has the weakness! We'll find it or die trying! As Decepticon Soldiers, we will fight and defeated Omega Supreme or died trying! We will not retreat until he falls! Do I make myself clear?!" Dreadwing argued.

Starscream gulped in concern.

Barricade chuckled lightly, "So, what's the next move, Dreadwing?"

Dreadwing pointed at the Walls of Well of the Allspark, "We will go through that! We must infiltrate the walls at once! Destroyed the walls! And we might had the chance in defeating Omega Supreme with the help of our enemies' turrets."

Barricade smirked, "Oh! Me like it. So, let's get started."

Starscream groaned in irritation, "I hate to admit it but not a bad idea."

Dreadwing and Starscream transformed into their Cybertronian Jets. Barricade jumped onto Dreadwing's back. Both of them blasted off, heading straight to the Walls. They had the mission to deal with, or they'll died in trying...

* * *

30 Decepitcon Warships and thousands of Cybertronian Jets and Fighters; maximizing their jet boosters, and all of them headed straight to the Wall. Thundercracker and Skywarp were in their Cybertronian Jet Modes.

On the ground units were led by Shockwave, Lockdown, Skyquake, Blackout and the fierce, aggressive and mighty squad of Decepticons, Combaticons: Onslaught the navy bulky humanoid robot with crimson visor, Brawl the muscular and bulky humanoid robot with two canons on his back, Swindle the whitish humanoid robot with red visor, Vortex the crimson and white mixed humanoid robot with five winged blades on his back and Blast Off the bluish robot with jet booster on his back.

Shockwave was on the North. Lockdown on the East. Skyquake and Blackout were on the South. And Combaticons were on the West.

The Decepticons were all charging and heading straight to the Wall where thousands turrets and Omega Supreme were waiting. They surrounded on the squared Walls for the Well of Allspark, as well as the Autobots, who were on the walls, air and ground, preparing to give their lives in defending the Walls.

Omega Supreme looked up and glaring at thousands of warships, like he was scanning on them, spoke out loud: **_"Identity: Omega Supreme. Mission: Defend the Walls for Well of the Allspark. Target: Destroy Megatron and all Decepticons."_**

The Autobot Captain nodded his head, "You heard him. Attack! Open fire! Do not led those Decepticons in!"

The turrets turned and fired their guns, snipers and missiles at the Decepticons' ships. 25 Autobots fighters and Warships headed straight to Most of the fighters about 20 were hit by them.

On the first Decepticon Warship, Megatron, Soundwave, Knockout, Breakdown and The Fallen were on the ship, watching the battlefield. Feared and scared, Knockout felt his body shivered and wished to wet his pants. There was no way that Decepticons can win the fight. Knockout turned and looked at Megatron's expression of anger and unimpressed.

Knockout gulped in concern, knew what his master wanted, he spoke out: "With all due respect, Lord Megatron, have you lost your senses?! If we go and head on with Omega Supreme, we'll be trashed and terminated!"

Megatron turned and glared at Knockout, who gulped in concern. Megatron sternly shouted: "Would you rather face his wrath or **MINE**?!" He turned to the front. He headed straight to the command's console. With the press of the button for speaker, Megatron spoke: "Decepticons! This is Megatron! Anyone caught from fleeing this battle will be marked kill on sight! No one runs or surrenders! Megatron out!"

The Fallen chuckled lightly, approaching to the front, "Very impressive. You had managed to turn the tide."

Megatron growled, "I had to. I did not come here for nothing. I will complete the mission! The Core of Cybertron - no - Primus will be our control!" He looked up, glaring at the sight of battlefield. With the press of the button for speaker again, he shouted: Decepticons Attack!"

Decepticons warships, fighters and jets blasted off and charged right at their enemies. The ground Decepticons Armada Tankers, tanks, cars, hummers and units charged in as well. The Decepticons fired their guns and blasters at the thousands of Autobots. Most of them had slashed and stroke their blades, swords, axes and spears at each other while some blasted at distance and near, and in air and ground.

The Battle Cry of both sides sounded. Their battling and warring at each other visible. Their damages, wounds and injuries were placed on both Autobots' and Decepticons' bodies and vehicular ships.

Omega Supreme blasted his left armed-gun at his enemies, with his laser beams-like. He sometimes slammed his crab arm-like on the ground, causing shock wave against the the Decepticons. His winged blades had small turrets and even on his body fired at his enemies.

Shockwave in his Cybertronian Tank blasted his canon blasts at his enemies. Lockdown punched and kicked at his enemies with quick moves. Onslaught punched and kicked at his enemies. Vortex and Blast Off, in their Cybertronian Helicopter and Cybertronian Space Shutter, blasted their gun at their enemies. Brawl as the Cybertronian Tank fired his gun at his enemies. Swindle fought against them through the use of guns.

The Fallen, Megatron, Soundwave, Knockout and Breakdown remained on the Decepticon Warship, watching the event, and especially Omega Supreme.

* * *

Airachnid was sent by Megatron to find the survivors, including Dreadwing, Starscream and Barricade. She scanned and checked on Northern, Western and Eastern Decepticon Warships, and found emptied and death of Decepticons.

Upon arriving on the Southern Decepticon Warships, she and her rescue team searched and surveyed the area. Just like the rest, more deaths and missing. On Dreadwing's Warship, her rescue team reported to Airachnid that only Decepticon Troopers' death and no sign of Dreadwing, Starscream and Barricade...

Airachnid smirked, "So... They're still alive."

"Should we go after them?" Vehicon asked in concern and worried.

"No," Airachnid smirked, "By the time we find them, they were all dead." She turned to the Walls. She smirked, "Besides, we had something important than these Decepticons. As Lord Megatron had said, the strong survive, the weak perish."

"Yes, ma'am." Vehicon saluted.

He and his team of Vehicons gathered up at the Decepticon Gunship while leaving Airachnid thinking and smirking.

_'Dreadwing and Starscream may have been Megatron's favor to be his Second-in-Command,' _Airachnid thought, _'But I am the one who is fit to be his. One more step to go, Megatron will be gone, and so as that relic.'_

Airachnid returned to the gunship. As the gunship lifted off the ground, it headed straight to the Walls where the battlefield had taken.

Airachnid called and informed her master and minions about the survivors, "Decepticons, this is Airachnid. I have brought grave news: Dreadwing, Starcream and Barricade were killed in the ship crash. But we must not grieve for their death, we will avenge them by wining this fight! I assure you that. We will be victorious!"

* * *

Within Megatron's Warship, Megatron and his minions had heard the news from Airachnid. Most of Vehicons and Decepticon Troopers looked sorry, pitiful and worry about Dreadwing, Starscream and Barricade. They were all killed.

Megatron, however, did not believe in it. He turned to Soundwave, "Remind me of why she cannot be trusted?"

Soundwave's chest glowed in purple and his voice turned into different than before. It sounded much like Airachnid: **_"If anything happen to you... I will be the one to lead the Decepticons to victory. After all... you did say that you may fail your accession in becoming the Prime. So what makes you think you are good as leader of Decepticons? That would be me."_**

Megatron groaned angrily, hated to hear what the Assassin had said to him. He really hated her.

Knockout whistled in impress, "Awkward..."

Megatron huffed, "Dreadwing, Starscream and Barricade were still alive. I believe they will be heading to the Walls for something."

"Prove to be something useful against Omega Supreme?" Knockout asked in surprise. Megatron nodded his head. He smirked, "And what of Airachnid? Relieve her?"

"No. There is some use of her. For now, we focused on the battles. Dreadwing, Starscream and Barricade better proved to be useful of I will dismantle them for being failures to me. And I believe Soundwave will be used for their mission."

Knockout and Soundwave nodded their heads in understanding the mission well. The Fallen chuckled lightly in impress with Megatron's plan. Things are becoming more interesting than before. He can't wait...

* * *

Arriving at the _Wall's_ elevator, Dreadwing, Starscream and Barricade had dealt with the Autobot Troopers. They entered it and headed straight to the top of a wall. They also heard the report from Airachnid.

Starscream groaned angrily, "Why that no good Assassin! She dared to claim us to 'Killed in Action'?! We are still function!"

"Save it, Starscream," Barricade said angrily, "Airachnid is nothing but a liar and seductive Assassin. Once she found or get something, she gets it! And trust me. I fell for it twice! But not this time. Besides, our comlink are jammed since our ship crash!"

Dreadwing nodded his head, "Yes. To prove that we are alive, we must captured and destroyed the Wall at once!"

"How?!" Starscream and Barricade asked.

Dreadwing explained, "If we can get to the top, we might had our chance in change the tide against both Omega Supreme and Autobots. We will use the Autobots' guns and turrets against them!"

Starscream nodded his head, "Or maybe... there's the console controlling the turrets. We can use that to against all of the Autobots including the mighty Omega Supreme. We had the advantage in winning the battle!" He breathed lightly, "But we need to deal with the Autobots as well."

Barricade smirked, "Why are you worried about that? We just smash and beat them down!"

Dreadwing nodded his head, "Then, it is settle. We know what needs to be done."

Starscream and Barricade nodded their heads, agreeing with Dreadwing's mission. Both Starscream and Barricade had their hands transformed into their blasters while Dreadwing took the Gatling Blaster out from his back.

Reaching to the fifth level, Dreadwing, Starscream and Barricade had their blasters ready to fire. They had 45 levels to go to reach to the top of the Walls. They had kept on moving. They blasted their guns at the Autobot Guards and Troopers. Some who were piloting the turrets in firing and attacking the Decepticons, and mostly were guarding and protecting them. They defeated the first wave of defense.

They continued in using the elevator to the top. And sometimes, passing and reaching to every fifth level top, they had to get out and fired their guns at the Autobots. They did it every routine...

* * *

On air and ground, Decepticons and Autobots continued battling and fighting their swords, axes, maces, spears and blades at each other. And most fired their guns at each other. And some used the Tankers, Fighters, Jets, Warships and their Vehicular Modes in battling and fighting at each other. With the help of Autobot Warships, Omega Supreme had managed in damaging and destroying 12 Decepticons Warship while Autobots lost five warships. The cried of battles and pain continued sounding. The battles continued...

* * *

Dreadwing, Starscream and Barricade had reached to the top of the Walls for the Well of the Allspark. They blasted most of Autobots to pieces. They approached to the Wall's monitor console. They had taken control of the Walls.

Dreadwing called out through his comlink, "Lord Megatron, can your read me?"

"Ah... Dreadwing, you're still function," Megatron said in impress, "And the rest?"

"Starscream and Barricade. And we had taken control of the Walls. Requesting reinforcement and Soundwave's assistance at once. We can turn the tide of the war to our favor. We need him to hack their computer's system in against the Autobots for good."

"Well done... Soundwave and his units will be there soon. Do not let the Autobots take control of the Wall!"

"Yes, Lord Megatron."

Dreadwing, Starscream and Barricade blocked and covered the Wall's monitor and console, and keep an eye on the enemies.

Coming out from the hanger of Decepticon Warships, Soundwave; in his Cybertronian Jet, flew to the Walls, along with ten Vehicon Jets. They also had to avoid the enemies' firing and attacking at them and sometimes they fired back at the enemies.

They arrived at the Wall's console. Soundwave and Vehicons Jets transformed into their robotic forms. Soundwave approached to the console. His tentacles came out from back and front, attaching to the computer. He started pressing some buttons of the console. Dreadwing, Starscream and Barricade take the glance on Soundwave's work.

"Operation: Hostile Takeover," said Soundwave.

On the screen, it showed the turrets of guns and missiles, changing its**_'Manual' _**into**_'Auto'_**. And the Autobot insignia transformed into Decepticon Insignia.

* * *

On the _Walls'_ interior, the Autobots continued their battles and firing their guns at the Decepticons fiercely and determinedly. Their turrets' sirens glowed in purplish, as well as the security turrets of the ceilings.

The security turrets turned and aimed at the Autobots: both Troopers on guard and on turrets. They blasted at the Autobots. They were all hit by the small blasts on heads, chests and backs. The gun and missile turrets lowered down, aiming at Autobots. The turrets blasted and launched their blasting beams and missiles at the Autobots; blowing them to pieces and death.

The Autobots were in shock. They had been turned by their own turrets.

Before any of Autobots could do anything, the Decepticons took the chance and attacked the Autobots; blasting, striking, piercing, attacking and killing their enemies to the ground from their back. The Autobots screamed in pain and agony. Their tankers, warships, fighters and jets blown and exploded into pieces.

The turrets turned and fired at Omega Supreme's back. And Decepticons continued firing at him from their Warships, Fighters and Jets in air and tankers and units on the ground. Omega Supreme grunted and groaned painfully, feeling the blasts damaging and penetrating his armor and wings. His body and armor had became damage and wounded. His Spark will soon be the next.

**_"Warning: Omega Supreme reached its critical level. Action: Escape!"_** Omega Supreme exclaimed.

Most of the Autobots agreed with his opinion, feeling Omega Supreme was right about the battles. The Walls had turned against them. They had to escape, feeling and realizing that Cybertron was lost to them.

Omega Supreme transformed into his spaceship. The remaining and wounded of Autobots from North, East, West and South quickly entered its ship. Most of them were killed and wounded during the battle, and some had managed to escape. Omega Supreme lifted up from the ground to the air, readied to blast off.

Ten Autobot Warships and its remaining Fighters and Jets escaped the battlefield at once before they could get themselves killed. Omega Supreme escaped at once. Most of the Autobot's Warships were badly shaped as well as Omega Supreme.

The Autobots had lost the battlefield, and Decepticons won the battlefield...

Decepticons cried and cheered wildly and happily. Megatron smirked evilly, impressed to see the battle was his now again.

Knockout hugged tight on Breakdown, screaming 'We're safe! We're safe!'

Breakdown groaned a bit. Knockout quickly let go of hugging Breakdown. He smiled uneasily.

The Fallen smirked evilly. He was right. Without the Prime, the Autobots had no chance in wining the battle.

* * *

_The Wall for the Well of the Allspark_ blown into pieces. Soundwave had activated the self-destruction, since it was no use to them and they had the Core of Cybertron.

In front of the Well of the Allspark, Dreadwing, Soundwave, Starscream and Barricade stood before the approaching The Fallen, Megatron, Shockwave, Knockout, Lockdown, Airachnid and Combaticons. They bowed before Megatron.

"Lord Megatron," Dreadwing spoke, "We have succeeded the mission."

Megatron smirked, "Well done, Dreadwing. I have no doubts in believing you succeeding the mission. You are indeed worthy to be my Second-in-Command. I am honored to have a worthy warrior like you."

He turned to Barricade, "Your strength and bravery knows no bounds and the enemies had fallen before your might. Because of your motivation, I am freed from the mindless battle. You are worthy warrior."

He then turned to Starscream, snarled a bit making Starscream whimpered. Megatron spoke, "I would have punish you for disobeying the direct order at Iacon." Starscream gulped in fear, looking down. Megatron sighed in annoyance, "But then again, your cunning and sly are very useful and perfect agenda for Decepticons' Assets. You may prove to be the next Second-in-Command of Decepticons."

Dreadwing, Barricade and Starscream smiled proudly before bowing down to their master.

Megatron turned and glared at Airachnid, with his angry eyes. Airachnid gasped in shock. He punched her face to the ground hard.

Airachnid looked up and glanced at Megatron, "Lord Megatron? Why?"

"Do you truly think you can fool me? Do you think I would have not known of your lies and treacheries? Trying to take over my leadership?! You're more foolish than Starscream!" Megatron said angrily.

Airachnid gasped, "Forgive me! Please, Lord Megatron! I have no intention against you!"

Megatron growled in anger, hated the Assassin's lying and treachery against him, almost like Starscream. He huffed lightly, knew Starscream knows his place well and when not to challenge his leadership but Airachnid, she dared to do something determinedly or foolishly. He decided to keep her alive... for now... He spoke, "You'd better not try something foolishly. Or I will have your head."

Airachnid groaned in anger. She wanted to kill Megatron so badly yet she knew it was too stupid and foolish to trick him since she was being kept watch. She nodded her head in agreeing with her master...

Megatron turned to The Fallen and bowed before him, "It is time..."

The Fallen hummed lightly, "Good... It is time to finish of what Liege Maximo and I had started. Nothing can stop me now. Choose your best warrior to join in our quest." He turned to the front of the Well. He approached to the elevator. He spoke, "Nothing can stop me now."

Megatron nodded his head, turned to the front in choosing the best warriors in dealing with the enemies.

The Fallen turned and glared at the elevator, feeling his spark blinked, beat and glowed in purplish light. He growled in anger while clenching his fists. He had never felt that power and sense before in his life. He growled in anger.

"What is the feeling of this?! Where had I felt it before? It's too familiar..." The Fallen said darkly yet concerned.

* * *

Deep and deep of the center of Cybertron, the familiar giant brownish and crimson mixed muscular robot, and had wings on his back, and blasters on his right arm and blade on his left, bowing and looking at the Core or known as Primus.

**_"Omega Supreme cannot help us now. He was far too damaged. He must remained in maintenance and repair system until he is ready and prepared,"_** said Primus, **_"My last line of defense is now in your hand. Vector Prime and Alpha Trion had their duty to perform. Vector is the Guardian of Time and Space. Alpha Trion must defend the Relics._**

Prima, Solus, Amalgamous, Onyx, Micronus, Quintus and Alchemist Prime had passed on. The Thirteenth Tron is not ready to remember. He has not reach the level of his courage and wisdom. Only you must stop him. Megatronus you used to know gone since the very day Liege Maximo took the Dark Energon from his Master. Can I count on you, Nexus Prime?"

Nexus Prime looked up and glance at the Primus, narrowing his determined and angered eyes, "Yes, Primus. I will stop him."

**Author's Notes**:

1) _The Wall for the Well of the Allspark_ is inspired by **_Great Walls of China_** and **_Ba Sing Se of Earth Kingdom_**.

2) Airachnid's voice recording in Soundwave's chest was from one of my Transformers Origin: _An Assassin's Endless Cruelty_.


	6. C5: Age of Darkness

**Chapter 5: Age of Darkness**

After the success in capturing and taking control of Well of the Allspark, Decepticons had their moments and chance in completing their mission: giving their most 'gifted Energon' to Primus.

Megatron volunteered to go with The Fallen, along with his remaining loyal, intelligent and brave Decepticon Officers: Dreadwing, Starscream, Soundwave, Shockwave, Knockout and Airachnid, and 20 Decepticon Troopers. They headed straight to the underground of Cybertron through the use of elevator.

The Fallen, Megatron and his minions had arrived to the ground. All they saw now was the darkest hallway of the metallic Cybertronian Cave. They headed straight into it, crossing the long hallway.

During their journey, Megatron turned to his Decepticon Vehicons. He nodded his head. Decepticon Captain nodded his head. He turned and took nine Vehicons and headed off to the end of dark entrance.

Surprised seeing at Decepticon Vehicons moving out, Knockout turned to Megatron and asked: "Lord Megatron, do we actually need those Vehicon Troops to secure the area?" He scoffed, "I mean there wasn't much in there, you know..."

Airachnid groaned softly, yet smiled in impress. She had an idea. She turned to Megatron and spoke, "I have to agree with Knockout. The Autobots and their Ultimate Weapon: Omega Supreme had abandoned their post. And this mean one thing, Lord Megatron, they feared you and Master Fallen."

Megatron chuckled lightly before spoke, "As much I had to agree with you, Airachnid, but Autobots do not give up easily, unless their plans are worthy."

"Your reason is very logical, Lord Megatron," agreed Shockwave, "This area has high possible probability for Autobots Ambush."

Dreadwing growled, "If there is, I will break them."

**_BOOM!_** The scream of pain and agony sounded. Blasting and explosion were too sounded. Megatron and his Decepticons turned to the dark entrance.

"What was that?!" Starscream asked in fear.

Soundwave narrowed his eyes at the entrance, and spoke: "Scan indicates that there is an Autobot, protecting the gate of Primus."

"An Autobot? You mean one?!" Knockout asked in shock. Soundwave nodded his head. Knockout gulped, "How could one was able to defeat ten Vehicons?! That's impossible!"

"Yes. It's impossible, unless this one is not only alone," agreed Starscream, "But could be powerful one."

The Fallen snarled in anger. The Decepticons turned to The Fallen. What was that?!

"Starscream was right about one thing," said The Fallen. Decepticons looked at him, hearing of what he had to said. He continued, "Someone who has the same power as I am."

Dreadwing gasped, "A Prime? Impossible."

"Yeah. That can't be Sentinel Zeta Prime because he was under our custody," agreed Knockout.

"Whoever it was, he might proved to be challenging," said Megatron. Decepticons looked at him as Megatronr turned to the front. He continued, "I will be glad to accept it. He better prove his might to me than Sentinel Zeta Prime. Otherwise, I would be disappointed."

Starscream yelped and gulped in concern, "Then, that means... we're going in?"

Megatron smirked evilly.

The Fallen breathed lightly, having some thoughts that Megatron was right about the battles, nodded his head, "Very well. Let us deal with this irritating insect at once."

Megatron nodded his head, "Yes, my lord."

Megatron and his minions marched into the dark entrance of Cybertron's underground area while the remaining ten Vehicons guarded The Fallen. They were prepared for the battle against the unknown enemy...

* * *

An hour passed...

Megatron and his Decepticon Officers arrived at the Golden Gate of Primus. Their surrounding area was covered by the metallic pipes and pillars. They saw ten Vehicons laid around. They knew their enemies were somewhere nearby. They looked up and spotted five Cybertronians: the first one was bulky and muscular crimson and brownish robot with blue visor: Clocker, the brownish skinny robot with five winged blades: Mainspring, crimson robot with winged: Chaindrive, normal brownish robot Pinion, and crimson muscular robot Cannonspring, were glaring at Megatron and his allies.

"Well, boys," said Clocker, "What do we have here?"

"Oi! Another intruder, no doubt, mate," said Pinion in his Pirate Accent, "I'd say we get rid of them now!"

"Ai! I had to agree with that," said Chaindrive in British Ascent.

"These punks are not gonna going in without the fight!" Canonspring in Brooklyn Ascent exclaimed.

"In the name of Primus, we will stop you!" Mainspring exclaimed.

Megatron growled lightly, "So, these are the source of destroying my Troopers?" He chuckled, "I must say. I was expecting something ferocious warrior."

"Do not underestimate their personalities and sizes," said The Fallen, who came out from the darkness. He glared at five robots: "I should have known that five of you were alive from the beginning, Clocker, Pinion, Chaindrive, Canonspring and Mainspring." He chuckled lightly, making Decepticons looked shock and surprise. He continued with snickered, "Of should I say... Nexus Prime."

Decepticons gasped in surprise and shock.

"Nexus Prime?! One of Thirteen Primes?!" Starscream asked in shock and concern. He yelped and gasped in fear, "But how is that possible?!"

Shockwave nodded his head, "Starscream's right. The Fallen had killed Nexus Prime. There is no explanation of how they survived the attacks. Unless..."

The Fallen nodded his head, "Yes, Shockwave and Decepticons. All of you know the answer well."

Megatron narrowed his eyes at the Golden Gate. He growled a bit, knew something fishy of how Nexus Prime survived the attacks. He answered, "Because they or he was helped and saved by Primus." He chuckled loudly, "Such magnificent and great powers... Primus was indeed an interesting Cybertronian. We will had him on our side!"

**"Not if we stop you first, Megatron and The Fallen!"** Clocker, Mainspring, Chaindrive, Pinion, and Cannonspring cried. Their bodies glowed in golden. Their eyes glowed and blinked in bright white light. They shouted: **"Nexus Prime - United!"**

Clocker transformed into Cybertronian Truck. Mainspring transformed into Cybertronian Helicopter. Chaindrive transformed into Cybertrronian Jet. Pinion transformed into car. Canonspring transformed into a tank. Clocker transformed into a torso with a head, along with Mainspring and Chaindrive as the hands and Pinion and Canonspring as the legs. They combined into together like a piece of puzzle. They formed and merged together as large robot Nexus Prime, and his had the large wings on his back.

**"Nexus Prime - ONLINE!"** Nexus Prime cried in anger.

Decepticons but Megatron yelped and gasped in shock and feared. They were looking and facing one of the most powerful Cybertronian Group: Thirteen Primes.

Starscream whimpered in fear, "We are dooooom!"

"Indeed. It is very illogical for us to defeat the most powerful and dangerous Prime we ever faced," said Shockwave.

Knockout nodded his head, "We'd better get out of here now before we'll get ourselves killed by that giant!"

Megatron growled in anger, "No!" Almost of all Decepticons stopped while looking shock and concern. Did Megatron gone mad?! Why?! Nexus Prime was too much to handle! He continued, "We did not come here for nothing! We are here to complete the mission! And we will! No matter what happens, Nexus Prime must fall!"

Inspired by his words, Dreadwing smirked, "We will follow you to the end, Lord Megatron!"

"We shall do our parts and end our enemies, Lord Megatron," said Soundwave.

Airachnid nodded her head, "Besides, fighting with Nexus Prime won't waste of my time and effort than chasing those High Council members."

Shockwave, Starscream and Knockout looked shock and concern. They looked at each other, in having some thoughts to think about the battle they're doing through. They nodded their heads in agreement. They turned and nodded their heads to their master.

Megatron smirked, "Very well. It is time to finish what we had begun since we had embarked on searching The Founding Father of Decepticon Brotherhood! Decepticon, Transform and **RISE UP!**"

Megatron and Shockwave transformed into their tank modes. Starscream, Soundwave and Dreadwing transformed into their jet modes. Knockout transformed into his car mode. Airachnide transformed into her helicopter mode. They charged at Nexus Prime. They blasted and attacked their enemies.

Megatron and Shockwave blasted their tanking canons at Nexus Prime's chest for few times. Nexus Prime stomped his feet on his enemies for few times. Dreadwing, Starscream and Soundwave flew around of his body and his limbs, they blasted both their blasters and missiles. Nexus Prime swung his fist on top of him for few times. Airachnid fired her missiles and blasters on his head. Knockout drove around of Nexus Prime's body, and blasted on his bottom for few times. He had his wrists activated the small sentry guns out and blasted at both air and ground.

Megatron and his minions dodged and avoided the attacks for few times in high speed of air and ground while blasting at Nexus Prime's body for few times. Nexus Prime growled in anger. His right fist glowed in crimson. He slammed his on the ground, causing the shock wave against Megatron and his minions to the walls hard.

Nexus Prime charged right at Megatron. He slammed his fist on him, making Megatron moved to his right. He then blasted his Fusion Canon at Nexus Prime's head for five times. Nexus Prime growled in anger and shook his head. He turned and punched his fist at Megatron's chest hard. He was about to hit again until his back being hit for three times.

Nexus Prime turned and roared in anger. He found Dreadwing, Starscream and Soundwave, flying around from top to bottom in circle, firing at him with their blasters and missiles. He blasted his Gatling Gun at them, hoping in hitting one or three of them down. They dodged the attacks in spinning, speeding and whirling around in air. He continued blasting at his enemies.

Shockwave and Knockout transformed into their robot modes. Had their blasters taking form on their rights, and fired at Nexus Prime's back when he was firing both his Gatling Gun and Machinery Gun at Dreadwing, Starscream and Soundwave, who were flying around. Received the attacks from his back, Nexus Prime turned and glared at both Shockwave and Knockout. Both of them quickly transformed and headed off. Nexus Prime charged at them, stomping his feet on them hard.

Shockwave continued firing his canon at Nexus Prime's front side. Megatron fired his Fusion Canon at Nexus Prime's head for three times while Dreadwing, Starscream and Soundwave launched their missiles at his back. Nexus Prime roared in anger, continued firing his guns at his enemies around of his surroundings.

Airachnid was behind of Nexus Prime's back. She slowly continued climbing to the top while he was distracted in shooting and slamming other Decepticons down. Upon reaching to the top, she had her hands changed into blasters and fired on his head for few times. Nexus Prime roared in anger, causing him to shake Airachnid off hard and quick.

Megatron and Shockwave transformed into their tanks. Both of them charged and rammed Nexus Prime's legs down, causing him to fell down. Dreadwing, Soundwave and Starscream charged in and blasted their missiles at Nexus Prime's head. Airachnid and Knockout aimed their guns at Nexus Prime's head for few times, breaking and piercing through his helmet's and damaging his mind. Nexus Prime fell to the ground.

Megatron and his minions gathered around in front of Nexus Prime. They were shock and surprise that they actually defeated the true and one of Thirteen Primes.

Megatron chuckled evilly, raised his both hands up high and cried: "Nexus Prime has been defeated! I had proven myself that none of Autobots, not even the Prime could defeat me! All Hail Megatron!"

Most of Decepticons smiled proudly.

Knockout looked odd and shock, awkwardly spoke: "All Hail... Megatron?"

The Fallen narrowed his angry eyes, staring and glaring at the defeated form of Nexus Prime. None of Vehicons or Decepticons' naked optics could see the visible objects surrounding Nexus Prime. The Fallen can see his bluish and brownish aura glowed dimly. It then glowed brightly and brighter than before.

Nexus Prime slammed his right fist on the ground, followed by his left fist. He then looked up and roared in anger. Decepticons yelped in shock and surprise on looking at the functioning Nexus Prime, who stood up at once.

**"Megatron! The Fallen! I will not let you or any of Decepticons passed! None shall enter the Golden Gate of Primus!" **Nexus Prime exclaimed angrily and determinedly.

"What the-?!" Starscream yelped in frighten, "But that's impossible! We destroyed his head! He couldn't have survive it!"

"This is most illogical to see Nexus Prime function," said Shockwave.

Knockout had his metallic body shivered in fear, "What are we going to do?! I don't want to died!"

Soundwave narrowed and scanned on Nexus Prime's body, hoping to find both clue and weakness of him. For the moment, he turned off his scanning ability and turned to Megatron. He spoke, "Lord Megatron. I had detected strange energy aura from beneath the Golden Gate of Primus. Scan indicates that he drawn the power from the Gate!"

Dreadwing gasped, "Then, that means... Primus is giving his powerful energy source to Nexus Prime!"

Airachnid groaned angrily, "Now I am ticked off! How dare that Primus interfered our battles?!"

Megatron chuckled evilly and loudly, making most of Decepticons turned to him, he explained, "I wasn't laughing of our defeat or our victory but to Primus's magnificent and majestic powers! I will control Primus! With such powers, I can control Cybertron and its inhabitants!" He held his right arm up, having his Fusion Canon glowed in purplish, "Decepticons Attack! Do not falter until we had Nexus Prime defeated! Fire!"

Megatron, Shockwave, Knockout and Airachnid fired their guns and blasters at Nexus Prime's chest. Dreadwing, Starscream and Soundwave transformed into their jet forms and flew to the sky. They blasted and fired both guns and missiles at Nexus Prime's head and limbs. Nexus Prime swung his fist on the jets, stomped his feet on his enemies on the ground and blasted both of his Gatling Guns and Blaster at his enemies on both sky and land. Nexus Prime had proven himself powerful and dangerous. Both Decepticons and Nexus Prime continued blasting at each other for few and several times.

The Fallen watched the battlefield carefully and cautiously, as well as Nexus Prime's condition. Despite his bad condition and injuries, he continued to resist the enemies and fight. The Fallen noticed his chest. It was half broken and damaged. He smirked, finally found his answer.

The Fallen turned to Megatron and ordered: "Megatron! Target Nexus Prime's chest! That's his weakness!"

Megatron nodded his head. He then looked up at Nexus Prime's chest. He called, "Decepticons! Target Nexus Prime's chest! Blow it up now!"

Megatron blasted his Fusion Canon at Nexus Prime's chest. Shockwave, Knockout and Airachnid blasted their guns as well. Dreadwing, Starscream and Soundwave flew right to his chest. Nexus Prime continued firing back, punching and kicking back at his enemies. For the moment later, his chest blown into pieces, revealing his energized and electrified spark.

**_"Corruption Darkness!"_** The Fallen cried, having his hand covered and filled with dark electrical powers. He blasted them at Nexus Prime's chest, causing him to scream and yell in pain.

His body was electrified by the dark lightning by The Fallen, Nexus Prime screamed in pain. His spark slowly transformed into purplish and spiky. **_CRACK! _**His Spark had a crack, slowly cracking and breaking into pieces.

**"No... I failed... Forgive me, brothers... Thirteenth - No - Optimus... Good Luck..." **Nexus Prime said weakly and painfully.

Given his last breathe, Nexus Prime fell to his back on the ground. His eyes went off. Nexus Prime was defeated...

The Fallen chuckled evilly and loudly, "Nexus Prime has fallen! Autobots has fallen! And now Primus, you are next! Cybertron will be **OURS**!"

Megatron smirked evilly, "Indeed. The Autobots are finish!"

Shockwave approached to Nexus Prime's dead body. He looked at Nexus Prime, observing and looking closely on it. He smirked beneath his mouth, "Interesting..."

"What's up, Shockwave?" Knockout asked.

Starscream gasped, looking at Shockwave's staring at Nexus Prime's body, spoke: "You're not actually planning in experimenting him, aren't you?"

Shockwave nodded his head, "In fact, Starscream; I intend to do it. This Prime has so much powers and strength. He was the first Combiner among the Cybertronians. His Combination Ability from Five Transformers into a Colossal made a very impressive display of strength and prowess. It will be our advantage in defeating the Autobots once and for all, should they tried to put more resistance."

Megatron chuckled, "Well done, Shockwave." He turned to Shockwave and continued, "Your curiosity and scientific analyzing never cease to amaze me, and especially of what you had saw. Therefore, you had my permission."

"Yes, Lord Megatron," bowed Shockwave.

Megatron turned to the Golden Gate of Primus, "It is time to end this mission once and for all! To Primus, my Decepticon brethren!"

Decepticons cheered wildly and loudly. Victory drew near...

* * *

Breaching and entering through Golden Gate of Primus, The Fallen, Megatron and his Decepticons had been gathered around before the large metallic sphere-like and its middle of the sphere was a blue circle. They placed the black drill vehicle-like surrounded the Core's platform, aiming at the Core.

The Decepticons were in front of the Core of Cybertron. They smiled evilly of their great victory...

The Fallen chuckled evilly, looking at the Core before him. He spoke, "Ah, Primus, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

**_"Megatronus Prime..." _**Primus said, **_"Why? Why must you be consumed by hate and anger? Do you not understand of your mistake you make? Liege Maximo is the traitor. He is the reason of destroying the Thirteen Primes. He is the reason of your losses."_**

The Fallen huffed, "I've heard of that for thousands of times. I will not heed to you. If you knew it, why didn't you stop it?! WHY?!"

**_"I'm... I'm sorry, Megatronus. I didn't mean this to happen. I'm really sorry."_**

The Fallen growled in anger, "I don't want your sorry anymore!" He smirked, "I've brought you a present."

Primus gasped, **_"Megatronus! DON'T!"_**

Megatron smirked, turned to Starscream and said: "Are the Corrupters ready?"

Starscream smiled and bowed: "Yes, Lord Megatron."

Megatron smirked and then pointed at Primus and shouted: "Then, let it begin! **FIRE!**"

With word given, several Corrupters' drills glowed in purple, blasted right at the Core's sides and even its sights. Primus cried and screamed in pain, feeling the terrifying, dangerous, bloody, dark and hellish power of Dark Energon that The Fallen had. The purplish electrical lightning and energy continued surging and striking on his exterior layer, slowly not only draining his powers but also corrupting and affecting him.

Most of Decepticons were in shock such as Dreadwing, Skyquake, Knockout, Breakdown, Thundercracker and Starscream, while some were impressed and amazed by it such as Megatron, Airachnid, Soundwave, Shockwave, Barricade, Blackout and more.

The Fallen continued watching the event of seeing his Creator and Father of Cybertronian corrupting his system and Energon, as well as draining his powers. He chuckled and laughed loudly and evilly.

The Fallen spoke, "Behold, Decepticon Brethren, you are watching Cybertron's dawn of its birth - The birth of new age!" He stretched and held his hands out. The purplish beam blasted out from top of Primus's Core. He cried, "_The Age of Darkness_ has begun! All Hail to both Megatron and Decepticon Empire! Down with the Primes and its precious freedom and Autobots!"

Megatron turned to his back, facing at his Decepticon minions, held his right hand up and cried: "Decepticons! **TRANSFORM AND RISE UP!**"

Decepticons held their hands up and cried, cheered and shouted loudly and wildly: **"ALL HAIL MEGATRON! ALL HAIL MEGATRON! ALL HAIL MEGATRON!"**

The pipes and tubes that were connecting to Primus's body, the purplish Energon flow through them and across thousands of pipes and tubes to thousands areas of Cybertron, changing its bluish and pure Energon into darkest, hellish and purplish Dark Energon. Cybertron turned from its Light to the Dark.

Cybertron has gone dark... There were no heroes to stop Decepticons...

_To be continued..._

Review and Suggest...

_**Prepare for Autobots' Storyline...**_


	7. C6: Team Prime, Roll Out!

**Chapter 6: Team Prime, Roll Out!**

Primus had been corrupted. Cybertron itself was filled with purplish Dark Energon liquid. Sentinel Zeta Prime had fallen. The Autobots were slowly fallen to their deaths and defeats. Decepticons had nearly won the war.

The Decepticons had been gathered at the Kaon's Fortress: _Darkmouth_. Megatron was sitting on his throne chair, while The Fallen was standing up. Both of Megatron and The Fallen were looking and glancing at the large screen, seeing more Autobots continued firing and blasting their guns and blasters at the Decepticons, near to the Autobot's Military Command Center. The Autobots still continued in resisting the Decepticons.

Megatron groaned in anger, "Why is it so hard to get rid of these worthless Autobots?!"

The Fallen hummed gently, having his chin scratched by his right hand, spoke: "For some reason, these Autobots were not easy be defeated than I thought. They still believed that they had hope in winning the battle."

"Is there anyway to end **THEM**? I want to begin my rule of Cybertron!"

"You will... But to end the battle. We must destroy the hope. I believe we start with the very foundation of the city and clan."

Megatron smirked evilly, "The Iacon City." He chuckled evilly, "Very interesting. Without a city to stay, the Autobots will have no place to stay. They will have two choices: join us or died..."

The Fallen smirked before he chuckled evilly, "Correct, Megatron."

Megatron pressed two buttons on his right chair's handler. The screen shifted and changed into the screen of Starscream, Soundwave, Barricade and Lockdown. They bowed before to their leader, Megatron.

Megatron smirked, "Decepticons, I have a mission for you to handle."

At the Dawn of Iacon, 20 Decepticon Warships and its thousands of Decepticon Fighters and Decepticon Flyers were flying and reaching towards their destination. The Decepticons were ready to put the end of all Autobots.

At the first Decepticon Warship, Starscream, Soundwave and Barricade oversee and watched the battlefield. Starscream smirked evilly, "Let the invasion begin."

"Affirmative," said Soundwave.

Decepticon Warships' both sides of entrance opened in two. Decepticon Gunships, Fighters and Flyers flew out from the hanger and charged down on the ground. Most of the Gunships landed on the ground, dropping most of Decepticon

The Invasion and Battle to end the Autobots had begun...

* * *

Bumblebee, the yellowish Cybertronian Car was passing by on the long highway road in high speed. He had important mission to deal with. Unfortunately for him, two Decepticons; on the front, blasting at him.

In high speed, Bumblebee dodged the attacks from left to right, and then to the left before sliding up on the ramp. He transformed into his robotic form and blasted on first Decepticon on right, and then to his left Decepticon. He landed on the ground and transformed into his vehicular mode. He drove off in high speed.

Continued his journey, Bumblebee kept on driving and dodging the attacks from multiple Decepticons in hopes of finding his target. **_BOOM! _**On his ground exploded, causing Bumblebee jumped up; whirling around and transformed into his robotic mode before slammed on the ground hard.

Bumblebee moaned painfully, "I really hate that..."

Bumblebee slowly got up and spotted 25 Vehicon Troopers aiming their guns at him. He groaned angrily. He was surrounded by his enemies. They were about to fire at him.

"Hey! Pick somebody on your own size!" The tough voice shouted.

Three Decepticons turned and found Bulkhead, armed with wrecking balls. They charged at him. Bulkhead pierced his ball on the first Vehicon Trooper before slamming his on the left and then the right Vehicon.

On the platform's edge, Arcee jumped and landed on the first Vehicon. Four Vehicons turned to their middle partner. Arcee twisted her legs on middle Vehicon, separating his head from the body before she jumped high. Four Vehicons blasted at her, who whirling her body while descending to the ground. She quickly punched on the first Vehicon's chest before kicking her leg on her back: second Vehicon. She quickly dodged down; allowing the blasts hit on each other's chests.

**_VROOM!_** The middle group of Vehicons turned to their backs, found a crimson Cybertronian Truck charging right at them. He rammed three Vehicons before transforming into his robotic mode, taking his axe out and slammed on another Vehicon to the top.

Bumblebee blasted his guns at two to three Vehicons. Behind him was another Vehicon, who was about to attack him. **_STRUCK!_** Vehicon yelped painfully. He looked down and found his chest being pierced by a sword before thrown to other side. Ratchet yelled angrily before charged in.

Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, Ratchet and Bumblebee continued battling and punching against the Vehicons for the moments. At their finale attack, Optimus swung his axe on the Vehicon in straight vertical halves, Ratchet cut the Vehicon's head off, Bumblebee punched on Vehicon's chest hard, Arcee slashed her scythe-wrists at the Vehicon's chest, and Bulkhead slammed his wrecking ball on the head of Vehicon. All of Vehicons were defeated.

Optimus turned to Bumblebee. He approached and spoke to him, "You're a skilled fighter - but you shouldn't be out here alone. Autobots are no longer safe in Iacon."

"He wasn't kidding. Decepticons had almost control all of the city," agreed Arcee.

Bumblebee breathed deeply, "The Decepticon control the Airwaves. The only secure way to communicate is the messenger. I volunteered."

Bulkhead whistled, "For a little guy, you sure got guts to do it."

Optimus nodded his head in both agreement with Bulkhead's comment and Bumblebee's mission. He turned to Ratchet, "Ratchet, this Autobot needs repair."

"On it. Now, Bumblebee -" Ratchet said. His right hand transformed into pneumatic tool. He began in statically and burning on Bumblebee's left wrist, "- I'll get you fixed in no time."

Bumblebee yelped in concern, "What?! No! There's no time for that!" He waved Ratchet's pneumatic working on him. Ratchet groaned angrily. Bumblebee continued, "- I need to find an Autobot named Optimus. I've got important message to inform him about!"

Removing his battle mask, Optimus narrowed his eyes at Bumblebee and said, "I am Optimus."

Bulkhead and Arcee gasped in shock. They turned to Ratchet, who nodded his head at them They turned and faced at him - the one who was chosen as Sentinel Zeta Prime's Successor and the next Prime: Optimus.

Shock and concern, Bumblebee breathed deeply, looking at Optimus's eyes and spoke: "Sir, it pain me to say this but... Sentinel Zeta Prime..." Bumblebee looked down; feared and pained to say yet he had to; breathed deeply, "He's dead..."

Optimus's eyes widened in shock and concern. He looked away from the Autobots. He looked saddened, pained, defeated and loss. He looked down, feeling the guilt and blame was his since the beginning. He did not beg Sentinel Zeta Prime to change Guilt for the better or stop Megatron from starting the war. And now, the Autobots were losing the battle...

Ratchet breathed deeply, understood Optimus's problem, he turned to Bumblebee and asked: "What of the Council?"

Bumblebee breathed deeply, looking at the medic: "They've gone into hiding. Cut all the communication with the outside."

"What?!" Bulkhead asked angrily, "Are you saying we're on our own to deal with this problem?!"

Bumblebee nodded his head. Bulkhead yelled angrily, "I can't believe this! Now, we're on our own to deal with the Decepticons?! Unbelievable! No thanks to that Prime! If he had send more Autobots in helping us, none of this could have had happen!"

"I couldn't agree more," said Arcee angrily, "If he had listened to Megatron and changed the rules from beginning, Master Yoketron would have lived! Sentinel will be forgotten!"

**"WHAT?!"** Bumblebee asked angrily, "So, you're saying that let Megatron do as he pleased was a good idea?! You know what -" He shook his head hard while cross his hands aside hard, "- Forget it! I rather side with my friends and Autobots than him! He used my old friend against me! All of my pit crew were killed! Megatron is the fault of this!"

"Bumblebee's right! Megatron cannot be trusted in leading our Cybertron! He caused so much pain and destruction of Cybertron's home! And more innocent lives are gone! He will not be the leader! It was his fault!" Ratchet agreed.

"It's not!" Arcee and Bulkhead argued.

"It's too!" Ratchet and Bumblebee argued.

Ratchet and Bumblebee argued with Arcee and Bulkhead about the fault of bringing deaths on Autobots and their losses.

Overhearing of what they discussed about, Optimus knew the blame was his and his alone because he had the chance of negotiating Sentinel Zeta Prime in changing the Guild and ended Megatron yet he chose not to, he groaned angrily and upset. Their argument had angered and making him upset and angry; clenching his fists, narrowing his angry eyes and gritted his teeth hard. He had enough of it!

**"ENOUGH!"** Optimus shouted angrily. Ratchet, Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead stopped their argument. They turned to Optimus, who stood up and glanced at his friends. He continued, "If you wish to blame the guilty, then it is I..."

Ratchet, Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead widened in shock and concern. They looked down, feeling guilty and concern; they wanted to blame on someone but instead, it had made someone upset the most. Especially Optimus, he was a gentle and too kind Cybertronian. Why would he took the blame?

"Optimus..." Ratchet said in concern.

He breathed deeply, "Whether you blame me or forgive me, we Autobots have more important mission than just the argument of whose fault to be blame. What was done is done. We cannot change the past in hoping to see our friends back alive. But we will miss them."

His remaining allies looked down in sadness and pain, knew what Optimus had said was true, they do miss their friends so much. But it was not the time.

He narrowed his eyes of determination and continued, "But we can change our future by our bare hands. For now, we need to save our home. Without Iacon, we have no base, no home or no place to stay but to rust to our death. We cannot stop our war! We will triumph! Autobots always had!"

Touched and inspired by his words, the Autobots were in shock and surprise, and ever for Ratchet. They looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Can we put our differences aside for now," asked Optimus. The Autobots nodded their heads in agreement. He breathed lightly, "Thank Primus. May I know your names. You already know mine and Ratchet's."

Bumblebee saluted, "The name's Bumblebee - Scout Class."

"Wrecker Bulkhead," Bulkhead introduced.

Arcee saluted, "Ninja Class - Arcee."

Optimus firmly nodded his head. He turned to the front of him and his Autobots and spoke, "Autobots, we must returned to our base at once! Iacon is under attack! As soon as the threat is over, the Council will come out. Autobots -" His metallic mask plate covered his mouth and nose, "- Roll out!"

Optimus headed off. Ratchet, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee followed him. They all headed straight to the Iacon City. The battle for their survival had begun...

* * *

An hour had passed crossing city, they came across with the large sphere elevator. Optimus and his team had arrived at their destination and used it for their descending to the ground level.

During their descending, they took a look and glance at the view of destruction, burnt and breaking down forms of thousands city blocks of Iacon. Decepticon Warships continued blasting and firing their weapons, guns and canons at their targets. Its fighters and flyers have descended in firing and attacking their enemies and buildings, but some had landed on the ground for dropping units and sending the armadas.

Bulkhead gulped in concern, "This is the worst. I know Megatron killed so many bots, but -" His eyes were narrowed in concern and worry, looking at the battlefield and city blown up into pieces, debris and rubble, "- This is insane."

"I hate to admit one thing," said Arcee in concern, "Megatron was so determined to destroy us and our only home."

"Not destroy, Arcee," said Optimus, narrowing his eyes at the sights of destruction. Everyone looked at Optimus in concern. He continued, "Bring fear. With Sentinel Zeta Prime gone, Megatron will use this as his advantage in winning the war. We are defenseless and hopelessly useless to fight back."

Bumblebee scoffed, "Not if I can help it. There is no way he can take the city without removing my twisted, lifeless shell!"

"Absolutely not," argued Ratchet, "We are not going to put more lives in danger, especially when we're dealing with the masses army of Decepticons! We are completely outnumbered!"

"Autobots," called Optimus, "Focus on the task at hand."

"Sir!" The Autobots responded.

Reaching to the ground level, the sphere elevator opened into two. Optimus and his team came out from it, arriving at the Command Center of Autobots. It was consisted of the big cylinder-like and surrounded of it was the monitors and computers. And it was where most of Autobots had been gathered around for chatting, talking and discussing for plans, as well as healing their wounds and injuries.

They all spotted three familiar Autobots: Elita-One, Twin Mudflap and Skid, and navy robot with winged doors: Jolt, who were looking at the monitor screen and holographic device. They turned to their back and spotted familiar friends of theirs.

"Ratchet!" Jolt exclaimed, approaching to his mentor and spoke, "It's good to see you back home safely!"

Ratchet chuckled happily, "Yes, indeed it is." He looked at Mudflap and Skids, who waved to him with greeted smile. He groaned angrily, "Did those Twin up to something?"

Jolt shook his head, "No, sir. Why?"

Ratchet scoffed, "If they do, -" He yelled angrily, "- they and I will had a long talk about staying away from my works, surgery and data collection!"

Jolt, Mudflap and Skids yelped in concern and worry. They hated to see him getting mad and angry when they do something stupid.

Bulkhead whistled, "Remind me not to get on Ratchet's bad side."

Bumblebee nodded his head, "You've got it, Bulk."

"Optimus! Arcee!" Elita One exclaimed happily. She trotted and jumped on both Optimus and Arcee, giving them a hug, said: "You're alive!"

Both Optimus and Arcee were shocked and surprise. They both looked at each other, wondering if she was related to any of them. How did she knew about each other of them...?

Elita departed from hugging, noticing their surprising looks, she asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Optimus and Arcee together spoke: "Do you know him/her?!"

Elita giggled happily, understand why they were confuse, shock and surprise as she explained, "That's simple." She turned to Optimus and explained, "Optimus, I did explain that I had triplet sisters: Me, Chromia and Arcee is the one you're standing nearby." She turned to Arcee and explained, "I forgot to mention. Orion Pax is Optimus's Pre-Prime. And he's my Sparkmate."

Optimus and Arcee widened their eyes in shock and surprise. They looked at each other, with their surprising and shocking eyes. They did not know of it. Elita giggled happily in seeing them being surprise and shock.

**_BEEP!_**

Everyone turned to the holographic device, shifting and revealing holographic form of Jetfire in front of them. He shown to be feared and concern like he was having hard situation to deal with.

_"This is Jetfire! I need to see Sentinel Zeta Prime now!"_ Jetfire exclaimed in fear and concern. He continued, _"We're taking heavy fire from Decepticons!"_

Optimus looked down for the moment; having feared and concern of how Jetfire and everyone reacted, yet he had to do it. He breathed deeply before looking up at Jetfire. He spoke, "Jetfire, this is Optimus. And for Sentinel Zeta Prime..." He breathed deeply again, concern and feared of Jetfire's and everyone's reaction, yet he had to do it. He spoke, "He's dead."

Everyone but Arcee, Bulkhead, Ratchet and Bumblebe gasped before they mumbled and chatted in fear and concern of what they were going to do. Without Sentinel Zeta Prime, the Autobots will be useless in fighting back.

Jetfire looked down in fear and concern, _"Then, that means... we've lost?"_

Autobots looked down in defeat and concern, feeling they were hopeless and useless to fight back when they did not have the will and power.

Optimus shook his head and spoke: "No, Jetfire. We can still fight." Everyone gasped as they chatted with each other about it. Jetfire looked surprise yet hopeful. He continued, "While Sentinel Zeta Prime is gone, but we have not lost our battle. We can still win the war. For I assume the temporary command of Autobots for now. What is it do you need, Jetfire?"

Shaking his head hard, not a time to think about it, Jetfire cleared his throat and spoke, _"Requesting some planetary guns online now! More Decepticon Warship continued swarming and firing at us! And not only that, more dropship coming down and launched full-scale ground assault across the city!"_

"Understood, Jetfire," Optimus said, "We'll get the planetary guns online and deal with the ground assault."

"Alright! I'll do my best to stop them," said Jetfire before his holographic form disappeared.

Everyone turned to Optimus, shocking and surprising to see him taking the command of Autobots while giving hope and faith that their war was not over.

Ratchet turned to Optimus and asked, "Temporary Command?"

Elita approached to him and asked in concern, "Are you sure you can do it?"

Being a leader was not easy to be, yet Optimus knew he had to do it because Sentinel Zeta Prime or any of past Primes were killed and gone. He was the only one. He was Sentinel Zeta Prime's successor.

He took a gun, near to the holographic device, allowing it attaching to his right arm. Optimus turned to his allies and friends and spoke: "I'm sure. Autobots, gather around. I have the plan. We must be quick and strong to end it."

The Autobots nodded their heads, gathered around together and surrounded Optimus as he had made a plan to end the battle.

* * *

A large army of Decepticons had surrounded the gate of Autobot Military Camp, aiming their guns and blasters at the gate, waiting for the Autobots come out and they can blasted at them. BOOM! The gate complicatedly, slowly and separately open. They armed and aimed their guns at the gate.

VROOM! Bumblebee, Arcee, Elita One and six Autobots in their vehicular modes charged right at Decepticons before their enemies could opened fire at their enemies. They charged and rammed most of Decepticons; heading straight to the middle and transformed into their robotic modes.

Bumblebee punched and kicked one-by-one of Vehicons, with his hard and bare fists, on their chests and heads. Elita One punched on the first Vehicon, followed by Arcee's kicking on the second. Elita One jumped and grabbed Arcee's hand which she swung Elita to her front; allowing her to kick at three Vehicons in curve shape. Elita swung and thrown Arcee to the front and started to punch before Elita One joined in. Six Autobots fought and attacked Vehicons.

Optimus, Jolt and remaining Autobots charged out and blasted their guns and blasters at Vehicons.

"Autobots! Engage the enemy," ordered Optimus, blasting his gun at three Vehicons. He continued, "Don't let up! Keep going! For Sentinel Zeta Prime!"

"You heard Optimus," cried Jolt, firing his gun at the Vehicons, "Keep firing them! We need them occupied!"

With Optimus and his team attacking the Decepticons Army, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Mudflap and Skids headed straight to the fifth block where the control of planetary guns were. They had managed to evade the enemies and entered the lift. They went to the third level.

* * *

Three Vehicons were guarding the control. **_BEEP!_** They turned to their backs and found Ratchet, Bulkhead, Mudflap and Skids charged in and attacked them. Ratchet stabbed his surgery blades on the first Vehicon. Mudflap and Skids jumped on the second Vehicon's body and beat him up until his head broke and damaged. Bulkhead slammed his wrecking ball on third Vehicon's head, causing him to thrown up at the control; damaging it.

Ratchet gasped in shock and feared, looking at the damaged control. Mudflap and Skids gulped in fear and concern. Bulkhead turned to Ratchet, giving him an uneasy chuckle and sheepish looks.

Ratchet groaned, "Bulkhead! I needed that!"

"Ooh..." Mudflap and Skids wowed at Bulkhead and said: "Busted..."

Bulkhead, giving sheepish smile and said: "Sorry?"

Ratchet groaned angrily before heading off to the control, checking on it and seeing whether it was safe and good to use. He breathed in relief like nothing had gone wrong. Using his pneumatic gun, he fixed and repaired the damages Bulkhead had caused for the moment. BEEP! The control went back online. Ratchet pressed some buttons on it.

Ratchet huffed a bit, "You're lucky that the computer wasn't in badly shape!" **_BEEP! _**Ratchet looked up and saw the planetary guns, turned and aimed at the Decepticon Warships. He snickered, "Ha! Planetary Guns online!"

"Oh yeah!" Bulkhead, Mudflap and Skids cheered happily.

Several Planetary Guns across the towers and cities turned, fired and blasted their powerful canons and antiaircraft balls at some and more of Decepticon Warships, its thousands of fighters and flyers.

* * *

On the ground near to Autobot Military Camp, the Autobots cheered happily and wildly, looking and watching some of Decepticon's Warships, Fighters and Flyers got blown up. Autobots were on the edge of victory. Ratchet, Bulkhead, Mudflap and Skids came down from the lift and reunited with their allies.

Optimus breathed in relief, "That was close." He narrowed his eyes in determination while clenching his fist, "But this isn't over. The Decepticons continued swarming across the city. We need to push them back."

Bumblebee turned to Optimus and asked, "How?"

Ratchet cleared his throat. Everyone turned to him as he spoke: "I may have an idea. We can go to Decagon. It was the perfect place for us to use and coordinate the attacks against the enemies."

"That would give us an edge to win!" Bulkhead exclaimed happily.

Arcee nodded her head in agreement, "Yet, we would be dealing with swarm of Decepticons too. They know we'll be coming for it."

Optimus narrowed his determination eyes, "Then, we have no time to lose. We must make haste. Arcee, Bumblebee, Ratchet and Bulkhead, you're coming with me." Arcee, Bumblebee, Ratchet and Bulkhead nodded their heads. He turned to Elita One, who overheard their plans. He spoke, "Elita, I need you to remain here because of your skills, judgment and leadership, the Autobots will prevail the fight. We will handle with reactivating the broadcasting system."

Elita nodded her head in understanding, "I understand." She hugged Optimus and said: "Take care, Optimus. And please, look after Arcee. She needs some friends."

Optimus hugged Elita One and said: "I will, Elita."

Departing from hugging Optimus, she turned to Arcee and hugged, "Take care of yourself, Arcee. And don't do something stupid."

Arcee hugged Elita One and said: "I won't, Elita."

Optimus turned to the long road and said: "Autobots, roll out!"

Optimus, Ratchet, Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead transformed into their vehicular mode, and rolled off on the long and broken road.

* * *

At the Decepticon Warship, Starscream had watched the battlefield. The planetary guns turned and fired their canons and blasters at some of Decepticon Warships, Fighters and Flyers. He groaned angrily, feeling like everything he planned had turned against him; clenched his fist tightly.

"Whoever did this, I want him dead and killed," exclaimed Starscream angrily, "Find him! They can't possibly fight back hard! They're useless, without Sentinel Zeta Prime!"

"Yes, Commander Starscream," Vehicon saluted.

Starscream continued watching the battlefield.

* * *

Crossing couple of Iacon City Blocks, Optimus and his team had often came across and met with some of resisting and fighting back of Decepticons from buildings, streets, platforms and cities. They fought and blasted back at their enemies before headed off to another location.

For the passing hours, Optimus and his team had came across on the large platforms with several and long roads. They quickly headed off to the top platform about sixth floor. They met with some Autobots, including Sideswipe, a Bumblebee's yellowish and bluish mixed Twin with black visor Hot Shot, and Jetfire and his Aerialbots (Silverbolt, Air Raid, grayish winged robot with bluish visor Slingshot and crimson and yellowish winged robot with triangle helmet Skydive). They were firing and fighting back against their enemies in haste and hard.

**"Guys!"** Bumblebee exclaimed happily.

"Nice to see you function, buddy," said Sideswipe. He then looked at Optimus and his team. He whistled, "Wow. You actually met the Optimus. Nice one."

Hot Shot chuckled, "Yeah! We could use some serious help now! We've been pinned down by those Cons! With him around, we can turn the tide."

Optimus came across with Jetfire and his team, and spoke: "Jetfire! What is your status?"

Jetfire turned to Optimus and said: "Optimus! We're outnumbered and outmatched by overwhelming numbers, as well as their flyers and Warship!"

**_BOOM!_**

Autobots quickly hid down and had their walls and tons of metallic boxes in protecting them from the blasts and explosion.

Sideswipe turned to Optimus and explained, "Good news is we had three Gatling Turrets to fire back."

**_BOOM!_** Blowing on the second platform above Autobots, more of their troops screamed and fell to the foggy ground. Hot Shot groaned angrily, "Bad news is those cons keep firing their big canons from Warship and Turrets at us! Damn those rustbuckets!"

**_BOOM!_** Bulkhead groaned angrily, looked up at the battlefield. "Yeah. I can tell."

"Okay, I'm open to any suggestion," said Arcee, "As long we don't get ourselves blown up!"

Optimus narrowed his eyes at three platforms, covered by some of turrets, fighters and flyers in protecting their Warship. He turned to Jetfire and asked: "Jetfire, do you and your four Aerialbots have the Combiner's Spark Ability?"

Jetfire nodded his head, "Yes. But it's only temporary and we'll be in low of our energy and strength to fight back as individuals if we cease from using our Combiner Form."

Optimus then turned and glanced at the air battlefield. He looked at the turrets, before the fighters and flyers and then the Decepticon Warship. Thought of the moment, he widened in surprise, he nodded his head and spoke, "I have an idea. Listen carefully."

The Autobots gathered around and listened to Optimus carefully for the moment. They all nodded their heads in agreement. It could work! Sideswipe, Hot Shot and Bumblebee entered and used the Gatling Turrets. Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead and some of Autobots armed and aimed their blasters, guns and advanced blasters. Silverbolt, Jetfire, Air Raid, Slingshot and Skydive standing by and armed themselves for battle.

Optimus narrowed his angry eyes and shouted, "Autobots! Open fire!"

Using the Gatling Turrets, Sideswipe, Hot Shot and Bumblebee continuously blasted their guns at most of Decepticon Turrets, Flyers and Fighters. Optimus, Bulkhead, Arcee and their Troopers helped as well in firing back at their enemies for a while, one to five destroyed or blown into pieces.

Some of Autobots got blown up or wounded on their arms, hands and limbs. Ratchet approached to them, using his healing mechanism gun, fired and healed most of Autobots back on their feet.

Sometimes they blown the bridge or platform into pieces, causing most of Decepticons and their turrets fell to the foggy pit. Some quickly transformed into their jet and flyer modes, flying on air and firing their blasters at their enemies. Autobots fought and blasted back at their enemies in haste and hard at them, blowing most them out and into pieces.

Ratchet took a peek on the air battlefield. Most of Decepticons had been killed and destroyed. He spotted a Decepticon Warship, flying and approaching to the Autobots; arming and aiming their guns, turrets and canons at the Autobots.

"Incoming Decepticon Warship!" Ratchet shouted.

Optimus narrowed his angry eyes, "This is the moment I've been expecting. Autobots, fired at that warship! Damaged it as much as you can!"

"You heard Optimus! Open fire now!" Bumblebee exclaimed, firing his Gatling Turret at the Decepticon Warship's bridge view.

Sideswipe and Hot Shot followed Bumblebee's way in firing their Gatling Turrets at the Decepticon Warship's front view and sides. Autobots joined in the battle by firing their guns, blasters, canons and missile launchers at it. Their weaponry blasting and explosion slowly breaking and damaging its part barely and slowly.

Decepticon Warship fired back in using their Gatling Guns, Missile Launchers, Turrets and Canons at the Autobots, who quickly hid and fired back. Some wounded and injured by the attacks while others had their heads, chests and bodies shot and blown up. Yet the Autobots continued firing and shooting back.

For nearly a long moment, the Decepticon Warship's armored had broken and damaged and its parts had been scratched, blasted and destroyed. Seeing it being weakened, Optimus narrowed his firm eyes and shouted, "Aerialbots! Now's your chance!"

"You heard him, Aerialbots!" Jetfire responded.

Silverbolt nodded his head and stood up, "Aerialbots! Transform and combine into **Superion**!"

Silverbolt, Jetfire, Air Raid, Slingshot and Skydive jumped up and transformed into their jet fighter modes. Slingshot and Air Raid formed into giant hands with large Gatling Gun on his right while Missile Launcher on his left. Jetfire and Skydive transformed into legs. Silverbolt transformed into a torso-like and its samurai's helmet-like with blue visor and golden buffalo's horn. They merged together into the giant Superion.

Superion shouted, **_"Superion Online!"_**

Decepticons from their warship, yelped, shouted and screamed in fear of what they had seen.

Optimus Prime narrowed his determined eyes and ordered, "Autobots! Open fire! Destroy that Warship!"

All of Autobots including Superion armed their guns and blasters, aiming and blasting them at Decepticon Warship, blowing and destroying them into pieces; one-by-one part they fell to the pit of fog. For the moment, the Autobots continued firing and blasting their weapons at the Warship. BOOM! The warship blown and exploded into pieces. The ship fell into deep of fog pit...

Seeing Decepticon Warship fell to the pit, the Autobots cried and cheered wildly and happily for the victory they had won. They hugged each other, having their hands high-five and they cheered and screamed happily. Optimus breathed in relief, seeing that they had won the battlefield again.

Superion landed on the ground. They dissembled and separated into five individuals.

Jetfire approached to Optimus and spoke: "Nice work, Optimus. We had taken control of this sector."

Optimus smiled, "Thanks, Jetfire. We need to get to Decagon fast. Are the Iacon Speedway still trackable?"

Jetfire breathed deeply, "From the sky, they looked barely usable. You can try." He then gave a thumbs up to Optimus and his team and said: "Good luck, Optimus. With Sentinel Zeta Prime gone, we're looking to you now..."

Optimus nodded his head, he had big responsibility to take and he had to, said: "I'll do my best." He turned to his team and said: "Autobots, roll out!"

Optimus, Ratchet, Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead transformed into their vehicular modes and rolled out; heading for their next destination. Their battle are far from over...

* * *

Journeying and venturing across the long road and highway of Iacon Speedway, Optimus, Ratchet, Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead continued driving and keeping an eye out on any sign of their enemies. If there were, they had to blasted or rammed on them as hard and quick as they can. So far, none...

For half an hour had passed, they continued driving and heading straight to their destination of Decagon. They spotted some black figures in front of them. They narrowing their magnifying screen into a large forms of familiar unfriendly group, led by Soundwave and Barricade, who were doing and dealing with their transferring Energon to their dropships.

On their point-of-view, Soundwave and Barricade turned to their right, spotting their enemies' arrival.

Barricade grunted angrily, "So much for quick picking Energon up."

"Alert! Autobots Incoming! Prepare the Destruction Probes!" Soundwave ordered.

Recognizing both voice and looks, Bumblebee gasped in shock, "Optimus! That's Soundwave!"

"No good! We have to make haste now! Whatever Soundwave's doing, it's not good!" Ratchet suggested.

Using full power and speed in driving, Optimus and his team made quick and haste in heading straight and charging at their enemies. **_BOOM!_** The road beneath them blown and broken into pieces. Optimus and his team fell right into the large hole as they screamed in fear and agony. Falling... Falling... And falling... Into Darkness...

* * *

Landed on the ground, Optimus and his team moaned and groaned painfully as they got up slowly. They shook their heads gently before stood up from the ground. That was pain of their metals.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Ratchet.

Bumblebee chuckled lightly, "Nothing you can fix it."

Bulkhead chuckled happily, "Yeah. After all, Ratchet is the super doctor."

"Bumblebee! Bulkhead! It wouldn't kill you to take some extra precautions," scolded Ratchet.

Heard of blasting, explosion and ground shaking, Arcee turned to Optimus and spoke: "Optimus... Did you...?"

Optimus narrowed his concern and suspicious eyes, nodded his head, "Yes, Arcee." He turned to his team and spoke, "Autobots, proceed with cautious. We may face something dangerous..."

Ratchet, Bumblebee and Bulkhead looked at each other before nodded their heads. They followed Optimus and Arcee to the large and broken entrance of darkness. They were about to face something dangerous...

* * *

Venturing into a long tunnel of darkness, Optimus and his team had fought and battled against some of Decepticon Troopers for nearly half an hour. Continuing their journey, they spotted a faint light ahead of them. A way out! They quickly headed off to the front in hasted.

Exited the tunnel's entrance, Optimus and his team were outside. They looked up at the large bronze dome hall and its middle was the long and large tower-like.**_BOOM!_** They looked at the large black smoke emerging. More Decepticon Fighters and Flyers flying around and firing their guns and blasters at their enemies: Autobots on the ground.

"We've made it," said Bumblebee in shock yet joy.

Bulkhead chuckled a bit, "Yeah! I can't believe it too! We're here! Decagon!"

Ratchet narrowed his magnifying optic on the ground battlefield where more explosion emerging from the ground. Its smoke flown and blown to the sky. He gasped in concern; seeing some of Autobots blown on their heads, chests and limbs of theirs. Some were hiding behind the crates and steel fences. Other were battling and wrestling with their enemies.

Ratchet spoke in concern and worry, "Optimus, Our Autobots are in grave danger!"

Arcee nodded her head, "Jetfire and Elita One must have inform some of Autobots that we're coming." She turned to Optimus and said: "And we can't afford to back down! They need us now! They need our reinforcement!"

Optimus nodded his head, "I agree, Arcee. And that is why we're moving out." He turned to the front and spoke, "Remember, Autobots - together, we can conquer anything, especially what we had been through! Decagon won't be easy to take! **Transform and Roll Out!**"

Optimus and his team transformed into their vehicular modes: Optimus's Cybertronian Crimson Truck, Ratchet's Cybertronian Ambulance, Arcee's Cybertronian Blue Motorcycle, Bumblebee's Cybertronian Yellowish Camaro Car and Bulkhead's Cybertronian Greenish Hummer. Bumblebee drove off, followed by Bulkhead and then Ratchet, next was Arcee and finally was Optimus as they were all heading straight to the Decagon.

* * *

Ironhide, Prowl, Tailgate, another Arcee's twin body in cyan with two spiky horns and middle was large and sharper, and their Autobot Troopers fired and blasted their guns and blasters at their enemies from their barricades at some of Decepticon Troopers and Vehicons, which they were near to Decagon's entrance. More of Decepticon Fighters and Flyers were flying around and blasted their blasters and missiles at the Autobots. Their fates had come...

"Ironhide, get down!" Optimus's voice shouted.

Ironhide gasped in shock yet he knew what he had to do. He turned to his units and ordered: "Take some cover now!"

Ironhide and his team squatted and lowered their heads down at once. Optimus and his team, in high speed and power; charged and rammed up on five slides up high. They all transformed into their robotic modes.

Arcee and Bumblebee jumped on the Decepticon Flyers and blasted on them before they landed on the ground. Optimus slammed his axe against three of Decepticon Flyers in two of their bodies. Bulkhead slammed his wrecking ball on the ground hard; creating powerful quaking in shaking his enemies. Ratchet stabbed and pierced his blades on Vehicon's chest. Optimus and his team quickly gathered up in one line; preparing for the next attacks. Vehicons aimed their guns at their enemies. The Decepticons prepared to kill their enemies...

_**BANG!**_First two Vehicons had their heads shot. Optimus and his team turned and looked back; found Ironhide, Chromia, Prowl, Tailgate and remaining Autobots gathered before Optimus.

"We're with you, Optimus," said Ironhide.

"Give us the word, sir," said Prowl.

Optimus nodded his head and turned to the front. He and his team were ready.

More of Vehicons had been gathered up, along with their large drilling machine with three legs. They started pierced their drill and banged it to the ground hard for few times, creating purplish shocking waves against the enemies. Its waves blown and affected their bodies, feeling like they had been drained off of their energies and strengths.

"Wha - What the?! What was that?!" Bumblebee asked in shock.

Bulkhead groaned angrily, "Forget what was that?! What did it do to us?!"

Checking on his right wrist-scanner, Ratchet looked at the reading shown to be wiggling, faster and higher. He gasped in shock, "I - I never seen this reading high before in my life!" He looked up and stared at the machine, which had two guns aiming at his allies. He groaned angrily, "Whatever it was, the Energon they had is too unstable."

Heard of what Ratchet had said, Optimus gasped, "The Impure Energon!" Everyone turned to Optimus as he explained, "This belonged to the most dangerous and unstable Cybertronian we had since the Fall of the Primes: Prisoner Impurity. They're using the War Machines against us."

"So, what's the plan, Optimus?" Ironhide asked.

Arcee nodded her head, "We'll fight to the end."

Autobots nodded their heads in agreement, knowing their time had come but they were willing to put an end to their battles.

Optimus clenched his fist tight before both transformed into blasters, "Autobots! Engage the enemies! The Decepticon War Machines had two weakness: one was the legs and another was its core! Don't let up! Keep fighting! For our freedom!"

Autobots cheered and screamed wildly. Optimus headed and charged at the Decepticons. The Autobots followed him. Decepticons blasted and fired their blasters and guns at their enemies. Their flyers and fighters flew down and fired their attacks at their enemies. Their War Machines fired back as well.

Most of Autobots were hit, yet they continued firing back at some of Decepticons back. Coming very close, both Autobots and Decepticons collided and slammed on each other, battling and fighting against each other hard and quick.

Optimus fired his guns at three Vehicons while punching on next three Vehicons before using his axe in swinging on their chests and heads off. In high speed, Bumblebee charged in, punched and kicked against some of Vehicons. Prowl, Arcee and Chromia waited and stood on the ground, awaiting for their enemies' flyers and fighters arrival to the ground as they jumped up and blasted on their enemies one-by-one. Ironhide and Bulkhead, using their bare hands and wrecking balls, punched and slammed against the legs of War Machines. Tailgate and Autobots fired their blasters and guns at the core of War Machines, blowing and exploding into pieces and up. Ratchet pierced and thrust his surgery blades against incoming Vehicons while healing and repairing the injured and wounded Autobot Troopers. Most of Autobot Troopers helped and fired at most of Decepticon Troopers on both ground and sky.

For the long battles on air and ground, Optimus and his team had managed to defeat and destroy most of Decepticon Troopers. They won the ground battlefield. They cheered wildly and happily.

Ironhide chuckled happily, slammed his hand on Optimus's back hard, "Nice going, Optimus! We did it! We've won the battle!"

"Indeed," agreed Prowl. He then looked up at the tower, "Only one more to go."

Optimus nodded his head in agreement. He and his team needed to reactivate the Decagon Coordinated System at once, allowing them to fight back against the Decepticons.

Tailgate spoke up, "There's more guys. Lockdown is at the top of tower."

Arcee gasped before she snarled in anger, "Lockdown..."

Chromia placed her hand on Arcee's left shoulder. Arcee turned to Chromia as her twin sister spoke, "Don't do it, Arcee. Don't let anger consume you."

Arcee groaned angrily before she breathed deeply. She nodded her head in agreeing with Chromia's suggestion, without using her anger to kill Lockdown.

Optimus turned to the Decagon Base. He was ready to face against his enemy, "Ratchet, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, prepare for the battle. Fighting with Lockdown won't be easy..."

**"SIR!"** Ratchet, Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead saluted.

He and his team were preparing to march out and entered the elevator. Tailgate and Prowl saluted to both Optimus and Arcee, who saluted back to them. Optimus and Arcee turned to Ironhide and Chromia.

Arcee and Chromia hugged together gently. Chromia spoke, "Be careful. And don't let your anger take over you. Master Yoketron wouldn't want you to be lost."

Arcess smiled, "I won't but thank you, Chromia."

Ironhide smirked; shaking his best friend's hand and said: "Glad to see you become a leader, Optimus."

Optimus smiled, "Just doing my job, old friend."

With that, Optimus, Ratchet, Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead headed straight to the elevator. They prepared for the final attacks in getting Decagon Command Center back to save Iacon. Now or never...

* * *

(**_Imagine Dragon - BATTLE CRY Song Played_**)

At the Command Center of Decagon, Optimus and his team came out and encountered Decepticon Bounty Hunter Lockdown, who was busy with settling and dealing with computers. They walked towards him. Lockdown smirked evilly.

"You know... That wasn't very smart of you -" He turned to his back and giving a devilish smirk "- Especially Arcee. You're a disappointed Ninjabot."

Arcee groaned and growled in anger. She yelled angrily. Armed with her scythe-wrists, she charged at Lockdown before any of Autobots could do anything. She swung her scythe-wrists against his body. He continued moving back and back as fast as he can while dodging down and jumping up from the attacks. He then grabbed Arcee's neck tightly and hard before slamming her to the monitors for three times before threw her down.

Lockdown smirked evilly, looking up at his enemies. Bumblebee and Bulkhead growled in anger before charging at Lockdown. Bumblebee punched on Lockdown's face for three times before he got his chest kicked by dodging Lockdown. Bulkhead charged in and slammed his wrecking balls on dodging Lockdown. Lockdown launched his right hook on Bulkhead's right hand before jumping over him. Lockdown pulled the string; bringing and making Bulkhead to fell his back on the ground.

Lockdown had his left hand transformed into a large blade, slamming it right on Bulkhead's chest. Bumblebee jumped on and strangled Lockdown's neck tightly while beating his head hard for few times. Lockdown grabbed Bumblebee's head before slamming him down on the ground. Bulkhead got up and slammed his wrecking ball on Lockdown's chest hard. Bulkhead continued slamming and swinging his wrecking ball at dodging Lockdown. His head transformed into a large shotgun and blasted Bulkhead's chest hard to the ground. Arcee jumped up and kicked at Lockdown's head, and then punched and kicked at his chest for few times. Lockdown had his face returned to his normal before grabbing her right leg up and slammed her to the ground hard.

Lockdown turned to Optimus and smirked evilly, "You're next. Don't know why many cons had difficult situation in handling with you."

Optimus narrowed his angry eyes, "You're about to find out."

"When you had someone like me!" Ratchet screamed angrily.

He charged and slammed Lockdown to the ground before punching on his face hard and quickly. Lockdown's face transformed into shotgun and blasted Ratchet up. He turned and found Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee charged right at him. They quickly punched and kicked at him yet he quickly dodged the attacks. He blasted his gun on three to them to the ground.

Lockdown turned to Optimus; aiming at his enemy. Lockdown blasted his bullets at Optimus for five times. Optimus swung his axe at the bullets away while charging at Lockdown. Lockdown was about to fire again. Optimus dodged down and swung his axe up, cutting Lockdown's gun out. Lockdown's face transformed into his normal. Optimus quickly punched and kicked against Lockdown's head and chest for few times. Lockdown dropped to the ground.

Lockdown growled and groaned angrily. He quickly got up and started to punch on Optimus's head before having him down and had his enemy kicked for five times. Lockdown threw Optimus to the wall before kicking on his guts and stomach for three times. Lockdown then slammed Optimus to the ground hard.

Lockdown grabbed and strangled Optimus's neck tightly and spoke evilly: "It's over now, Optimus. Megatron will rewarded me well."

"Not if we stop you first," Ratchet shouted angrily.

Lockdown turned and found Ratchet impaled and pierced on his chest hard. Lockdown yelped painfully. Ratchet departed. Bulkhead slammed his wrecking balls against his head for few times. Giving a hard punch, Lockdown turned to Bumblebee, who punched on his face for four times before kicking his chest to Arcee.

Arcee screamed angrily, "This is for Master Yoketron!"

She slammed her fist at Lockdown's chest hard. Lockdown yelped painfully. For the moment, Arcee removed her left punch from his chest. Lockdown breathed heavily painfully and exhausted. He turned to the back and found Optimus punched his enemy's face to the ground hard. Lockdown fell to the ground hard.

Giving his last breathe, Lockdown has his eyes went off. Lockdown was defeated and killed...

* * *

At the Decepticon Warship, Starscream, Soundwave and Barricade had watched the event and especially a battle between Lockdown and Team Prime. It was not pretty...

Starscream yelled angrily, "Damn it! Retreat!"

All of Vehicons nodded their heads in agreement. They quickly headed straight to their monitors, activating and pressing some buttons as they prepared to escape. All of Decepticon Warships and its Fighters and Flyers turned and fled the battlefield.

On the ground, most of Autobots watched and witnessed the battlefield and the fleeing Decepticons. They cheered wildly and happily. The Autobots had won the battle! They survive the invasion at Iacon!

* * *

Optimus's team cheered wildly and happily. They chatted happily and wildly of how they won the battlefield and work together as one and together team. They had won the battlefield and even for Optimus as well.

Ratchet smiled, "Not bad for a temporary command."

Optimus breathed deeply, "I did what I had to. At least it's over."

**_BEEP!_**

Optimus and his team turned to their backs. They saw the holographic device forming and revealing the hologram of Sentinel Zeta Prime's face. Everyone gasped in shock and surprise. He was alive?!

_"Autobots... Help me..."_ Sentinel Zeta Prime said weakly, _"I was held at... Kaon Prison... I have... the data... to turn the tides of war... Save me... Please..."_

"Sentinel Zeta Prime... Alive?" Optimus asked in shock.

The holographic form of Sentinel Zeta Prime disappeared. The Prime was alive?! How?! But... What will Optimus do next?

_To be continued..._

Suggest and Review...

**Author's Notes**:

1. Hot Shot is based on Hot Shot's personality from Unicorn Trilogy and voiced by _Johnny Young Bosch_.

2. Instead of one Decepticon War Machines for three Autobots taking down, more Autobots taking three to five War Machines down.

3. Master Yoketron's death occurred from The Lonely Ninja.


	8. C7: The New Prime

**Chapter 7: The New Prime**

Starscream, Soundwave, Barricade and their remaining army and armada of Decepticons returned to Kaon, reporting their defeated news to Megatron and The Fallen.

At Darkmouth's Throne Chamber, they reported to their leader of Decepticons. Heard of their report, Megatron groaned angrily before yelled wildly as he has his two hands banged on the handlers hard. He stood up from his chair and glared at Starscream, who yelped in fear and fell to his back.

Megatron approached to Starscream and asked, "You are telling me that: without the Prime, the Autobots continued resist and defeat you?!" Starscream gulped in concern before he nodded his head. He chuckle uneasily. Megatron had his eyes narrowed into angry and raged while growling. He yelled angrily, "How is this possible?!"

Megatron punched Starscream's face to the ground. Starscream yelped painfully while falling to his back on the ground.

Starscream gulped and begged mercifully and fearfully, "Lord Megatron! Please forgive me! I beg of you! Don't! Honest! I did my best! Lockdown-! He-!" Megatron had his right foot and slammed on Starscream's face to the ground. Starscream yelped and groaned painfully, "Please, Lord Megatron! I did my best! I beg you forgive me!"

"Why should I, Starscream?! Do you have any idea how hard to find a good bounty hunter as Lockdown?!" Megatron asked angrily. Starscream whimpered in fear and painfully. He snarled in anger, "None! There was none! You better have some explanation to do!"

Megatron let his foot off Starscream's face. Starscream yelped and coughed painfully before breathed heavily. He then looked up, staring at Megatron's monstrous hatred and raged face.

Starscream gulped before explained, "Lord Megatron. I don't know how did the Autobots fight back, when they lost their precious leader." Megatron snarled angrily. Starscream yelped before he spoke, "But I do know who did it. Reports from Barricade and Soundwave informed that this Autobots was the reason of taking the command and leading Autobots to victory. His name was Optimus."

**"WHAT?!"** Megatron asked in shock and raged.

Starscream yelped in fear as he quickly covered his head down, preparing for the worst. For the moment, he felt nothing. No punching. No kicking. No yelling. Starscream looked up and spotted Megatron's shock and feared looks. Starscream looked suspicious and confuse in seeing his leader's look.

Megatron asked in shock, "Optimus as the temporary leader of the Autobots?! He wasn't even made as the Prime! I thought he was too reluctant and weak to think of that?!"

"Optimus?!" The Fallen asked angrily. Decepticons looked shock and surprise as they turned and looked at him. He turned and glared at Megatron and demanded angrily, "Who is this Optimus you referring to?!"

Megatron answered calmly, "He was a librarian and a clerk as Orion Pax, who worked under Alpha Trion. He and I are used to be partners in bringing new order and peace to Cybertron. And for some reason, High Council changed his name as Optimus Prime. I do not know why."

The Fallen gasped in shock before he roared and yelled angrily and wildly. He turned to the top and blasted his Dark Energon Lightning. Decepticons and even Megatron yelped and gasped in shock and concern. They had never seen him being angry and upset.

"Optimus Prime returns?! I was told that he was returned to the Well of the Allspark! And Alpha Trion lives on?! How is that possible?!" The Fallen asked angrily before breathing lightly and calmly as his powers went down.

"My master. I don't understand. Why are you so angered and raged about Optimus Prime and Alpha Trion?" Megatron asked in concern.

The Fallen turned and glared at Megatron and shouted: "Because Optimus and Alpha Trion were one of Thirteen Primes! Ones who survived the attacks! Ones who defeated me! Optimus is the mysterious Thirteenth Prime!"

Megatron and his Decepticons gasped in shock and surprise. Orion Pax or Optimus was actually and really among Thirteen Primes, along with Alpha Trion. Their conquest and ruling Cybertron had been delayed...

* * *

During the heavy drops of watery rain, a large Decepticon Dropship landed on the Kaon Prison's platform where Blackout and four Vehicon Troopers waiting for the arrival of their prisoners. The dropship opened its left entrance. Five Vehicons guided the prisoners from the ship. They were none other than Optimus Prime without his battle face plate, Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Arcee. They had the dark transparent light purplish rings around their bodies.

Blackout chuckled a bit, "Well, well, if it isn't Orion Pax the traitor. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Optimus's eyes narrowed in anger and rage at Blackout. Blackout huffed a bit, "Doesn't matter. You will pay for your interference. We were so close in achieving our goals. You and your crusaders will died for nothing. Bring them to the Prison now!"

Blackout turned and headed off to the Gate of Kaon Prison. The Vehicons guided Optimus, Arcee, Sideswipe and Bumblebee to the gate of Kaon Prison. They looked around of their surroundings. They were all surrounded by thousands to millions of Decepticons cheering wildly for victory.

Bumblebee gulped in concern, "I hope you know what you're doing, Optimus."

Optimus turned to his back and spoke: "Have faith, Bumblebee. And follow my lead."

Optimus turned to the front.

Arcee turned to Bumblebee and spoke calmly, "Optimus's right. We've been on the tougher spots than before. We can do it again."

Sideswipe smirked, "Nothing can scare us." He looked around of his surroundings. From distance to the platform's long bridge, he saw thousands of Decepticon Troopers trained in combating and battling against at each other fierce and bold. He whistled, "He gathered quite an army, hasn't he?"

Arcee smirked, "Must be for fresh bait. And trust me, this is not a bad idea for him to waste them to win the war."

Sideswipe and Bumblebee chuckled and laughed at Arcee's joke.

Insulted by Arcee's joke on his master's army, Blackout turned to his back. Vehicons stopped their movements. Passing them by and approaching to Arcee, Blackout snarled in anger. Using his right hand, he slapped her face to the ground hard.

**"HEY!"** Bumblebee protested as he was about to attack but held by both Vehicons. He demanded angrily, "What the heck was that about?!"

Sideswipe snarled in anger, "Yeah! Don't you think that was rude to treat your prisoner?!"

Blackout turned and growled in anger at them both, "I do not care if these prisoners are treated fairly and badly. Insulting, mocking and assaulting Megatron will not be forgivable and tolerated." He punched on Bumblebee's face, followed by Sideswipe's face to the ground. turned and glared at Optimus, "Especially you, traitor."

Blackout turned and headed to the front. Vehicons got four Autobots up before pushing and kicking them to move out.

Optimus turned and glanced at three Autobots, "Are you three alright?"

"I'm fine," said Bumblebee. He hissed in anger, "I'd swear I'm gonna give that Con a hard bucket to kick."

"You said it. I'll do anything to kick him out!" Sideswipe agreed.

Arcee smirked, "Pain was nothing. But as long as my friends don't get involved."

Optimus nodded, "Good enough."

Both Decepticon Guards and Autobot Prisoners continued marching towards the Gate of Kaon's Prison.

* * *

Entered Kaon Prison's Office, Blackout and his Decepticon Guards brought four Autobots in. Arcee turned to her left and spotted the large Energon Bridge.

Arcee gasped in concern, "Was that..."

"No way..." Bumblebee said in feared.

Optimus narrowed his eyes at the Energon Bridge and answered, "The Energon Bridge. It's supplying its energy supplies to Megatron's Trypticon Space Station. I presume that station are manufacturing more Impure Energon for his war machines."

"Great... Just what we need to worry about," Sideswipe said gloomy and eerily, "Another dangerous weapon to worry about. Just great."

Approaching to the warden's console desk, Vehicons held four Autobots while Blackout headed to the front. He was facing at the Warden: Soundwave, who was having his several tentacles attaching and affecting some plugs. There were connecting to the networks and thousands of computers. He looked at Optimus and his team.

Soundwave's eyes narrowed in suspicious and anger, "Initiate: processing."

Blackout cleared his throat, "Thundercracker and Skywarp captured them trying to raid our supplies near to the Kaon's Outpost."

Soundwave turned and glared at Optimus, who remained calm and firm. Why was he so calm and firm? Soundwave was sure that Optimus was full of reluctant and concern. Narrowed his suspicious eyes at Optimus, Soundwave believed that Sentinel Zeta Prime captured had forced him out and took the Autobot leadership to fight with them.

Soundwave spoke, "Take them to Recycling Chamber."

Blackout nodded his head and turned to his guards. He gave the order: "Decepticon Troopers, take these four Autobots to the chamber. Prepare for recycling!"

Vehicon Troopers saluted as they pushed and moved Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee and Sideswipe out. They turned and headed to right entrance gate.

Bumblebee turned to Sideswipe and asked, "Recycling? That doesn't sound bad."

Sideswipe gave the odd and concern look at Bumblebee and asked, "Oh yeah? Wonder what they're recycling for?"

Bumblebee shrugged innocently as he had no idea about it. Optimus and Arcee remained calm and firm. As the Vehicons continued guiding and moving the Autobots to their Recycling Chamber, they were about to be in for surprise...

* * *

Reaching to the Recycling Chamber on the far right of the building, its gate opened for four Autobots to enter. They saw Three Autobot Troopers were facing to the front of them. BANG! Three of them got blasted and shot on their heads, limbs and chests to pieces.

Bumblebee gasped in shock, "I think I know what recycling chamber was meant to be!"

Sideswipe gulped in concern, "I was afraid of something like this."

"Move it, Autobots!" Vehicon ordered pushing Bumblebee hard.

Optimus, Sideswipe, Arcee and Bumblebee marched in the room. Reaching to the end of their road, they turned to the front. They saw two Decepticon Troopers armed with Gatling Blasters. They were aiming at four Autobots.

Arcee's eyes narrowed in anger and suspicious, "At least, we know what happen to some Autobots."

The entrance gate closed down. The Autobots readied to face their oblivion as Decepticon Troopers prepared to fire their attacks on Optimus and his team. Was it the end? Was the end of Optimus and his Team Prime?

"Optimus?!" Bumblebee asked in fear and worry.

Optimus remained quiet, calm and firm as well as Arcee. Bumblebee shaken and shivered in fear and worry. Sideswipe closed his eyes as he felt that his time had come to the end.

**_BANG! _**The second Vehicon got blasted on both head and chest. First Vehicon turned and readied to fire his Gatling Blaster, but instead, he got his leg swiped and fell down. Elita One jumped up and slammed her long sword on his chest hard, shutting the Vehicon down. Tailgate and Hot Shot got up from the edge of the floor. They smiled.

"Looks like we got here just in time," said Hot Shot. He turned to Bumblebee and joked, "Nice ring you've got there, buddy."

"I'll say!" Bumblebee said angrily.

Elita One approached to the computer, pressing some buttons in shutting down the ring cuffs. For the moment later, Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee and Sideswipe were freed from the ring cuffs.

Optimus turned and approached to Elita One. He hugged her, "Thank you, Elita One." He departed from hugging and spoke, "The plan worked well."

Elita One nodded her head, "Allowing you and your team to be captured, we've gained the access to the Prison."

Optimus nodded his head, "Yes. We have our chance to save Sentinel Zeta Prime."

Arcee gave nudge on Tailgate's left shoulder and smirked, "You sure took your sweet time in coming here."

Tailgate shrugged, "What can I say, Arcee? We just love making dramatic entrance."

"Guys, over here!" Hot Shot called. The Autobots turned and approached to him as he opened the large sewer's cover. "Try the service ducts. It might lead you guys to the lower prison levels. Possible that Sentinel Zeta Prime held."

"Nice one, Hot Shot," said Sideswipe as he jumped into the hole.

Arcee jumped in. Before Bumblebee and Optimus could do anything, the door was banged and knocked hard. They, Elita One, Hot Shot and Tailgate turned and found the door was hit.

Elita One turned to Optimus and cried: "Go! We'll hold them off! Find him and you'll find us soon."

Optimus nodded his head while putting his left palm on Elita One's left shoulder and said: "Thank you. I promise you. We'll get back to you."

Optimus jumped into the hole. Bumblebee followed him. Hot Shot dropped the sewer's cover to the ground; closing the sewer's entrance. Elita One, Tailgate and Hot Shot turned to the entrance. The door was banged in terrible shape. They were prepared.

**_BOOM! _**The door opened by blowing it up. Decepticon Troopers charged in and aimed their guns at Elita One, Tailgate and Hot Shot blasted their guns at them to pieces one-by-one for a while. ROAR! Elita One, Tailgate and Hot Shot armed themselves in battle for whoever was coming.

Decepticon Troopers moved aside. The wild and angry Blackout charged in and right at Elita One, Tailgate and Hot Shot, who quickly shoot back. But instead of injuring him, Blackout continued roared in anger and charged at them He punched Hot Shot to the ground, followed by Tailgate and then Elita One to the top of sewer's cover.

Blackout approached and grabbed Elita One's neck tightly. He lifted her up. Tailgate and Hot Shot were about to help and battle. Vehicons had their blasters aiming at them both.

Blackout glared and snarled at Elita One and asked angrily, "Where are they?!"

"Where who?!" Elita asked painfully, struggling to get herself out of Blackout's grip.

Blackout roared in anger as he turned and slammed Elita One to the sewer's cover; knocking her out of conscious. She moaned painfully. He then grabbed her leg as he dragged her to the entrance. Vehicons held and pushed both Tailgate and Hot Shot to move out. As all of Vehicons exited the Recycling Chamber, Optimus, Arcee, Sideswipe and Bumblebee were in shock and feared. Their comrades had been captured!

Bumblebee turned to Optimus and begged, "Optimus, we've gotta help them now!"

"Easy, Bee!" Sideswipe calmed him down.

"It's too great a risk right now," said Optimus, "unarmed as we are. But I promise we'll come back for Elita One, Tailgate and Hot Shot as soon as possible."

"Optimus's right," agreed Arcee. She turned to the front, "Our friends are tough and strong Autobots. Decepticons won't kill them... yet. For now, let's focus on more important mission."

Optimus nodded his head as he turned to the front: another hole for him and his team to drop. He jumped in, followed by Arcee and Sideswipe.

Bumblebee took a glance at the sewer's cover, showing worry and concern. He breathed heavily as he knew Optimus and Arcee were right. His friends had been through a lot of worse before. They were tough Autobots. They can handle it. He turned and jumped into a hole.

* * *

At the small outpost, four Vehicons were on duty in patrolling and guarding the area. Two of them were working on the computer consoles while another two were guarding at the entrance. They were keeping an eye on prisoners.

**_BANG!_** Two Vehicons turned and found Sideswipe and Bumblebee jumping off from the above sewer's windows. They thrust their swords on both Vehicons' chests to the ground hard. Optimus and Arcee landed on the ground as well. They turned and charged at two Vehicons, who fired their blasters at them. They dodged the attacks before they rammed and struck their swords on their chests to the ground hard.

With four Vehicons killed, Optimus and his team reunited on the middle of outpost. He turned to the computer console; near to it was the metallic crates. He knew that crates was filled with weapons.

Optimus pointed at the crates, "Autobots, grab your weapons!"

Optimus and his team approached to the crates. They armed with their weapons and blasters. Optimus was armed with machine blaster. Bumblebee armed with shotgun blaster. Arcee armed with blaster. Sideswipe armed with his Gatling Blaster. They were ready and prepared for their rescue mission. They headed to the entrance where two Vehicons had guarded.

They exited out. They found themselves in the large rectangle interior building-like, filled with thousands prison cell rooms on six rectangle level platforms, above them. The area and its air were filled with dark, creepy and terrified atmosphere. They were surrounded by more dead Autobots and innocent Cybertronians among the cells. They were shocked and feared by it.

Optimus's narrowed in concern and feared, "The Decepticon Prison Field."

"I've heard story about it. But to see -" Bumblebee gulped in fear for lookinga t the area, "- It's horrifying."

Arcee breathed heavily, "I know how you feel, Bee. But there's no turning back now."

Sideswipe looked in front of him was a long bridge and at the end of road's edge was the lift. He smirked. Before he could say, he spotted more Vehicon Troopers charging down from top platforms and some from distance. They were charging at him and his allies.

"We've got some company to deal with!" Sideswipe exclaimed.

Noticed more Vehicons charging in and blasting at him and his team, Optimus's narrowed in anger and determination while having his right hand clenched on the machine blaster. He looked up and spoke: "We have to save Sentinel Zeta Prime and our Autobot comrades! Autobots, move out!"

Optimus headed out and started to blast his machine blaster at his enemies. Arcee, Bumblebee and Sideswipe joined in the battlefield. More of Vehicons Trooper fired their guns and blasters at the distance while some charged in; fired their blasters and attacked the Autobots in combats.

Optimus and his team continued dodging the attacks while firing back and blasting at the Vehicons into pieces or battling them in combat. They continued marching and running towards the lift.

* * *

**_"ARRGH!"_** Elita One screamed in pain.

She was thrown right on both Tailgate and Hot Shot to the ground hard. They moaned and groaned painfully as they slowly separated from each other. They were in the large prison sphere.

Blackout and Soundwave approached to Elita One, Tailgate and Hot Shot. They stood before them.

"The escape is imminent. But you will have your freedom if you can cooperate with us and answer our questions. Where are Optimus Prime and his allies?" asked Soundwave.

Elita groaned angrily as she slowly stood up and glared at him. She answered, "I will never betray Optimus and my friends. We're not giving up without the fight."

Blackout chuckled, "Do you truly think we wouldn't know what you Autobots and your 'leader' were up to? Fools. Do you truly think Sentinel Zeta Prime had sent for help in the first place?"

Confused and worried by Blackout's questions, Hot Shot and Tailgate looked at each other. Elita One thought of the moment. She gasped in realization. She looked up and glared at both Soundwave and Blackout

Soundwave nodded his head in confirming with Elita One's fears and spoke, "Optimus and The Fallen will have some reunion together. It would be pleasant for both Primes. As for you three; you did not cooperate us well, therefore you are our prisoners now."

Soundwave and Blackout turned and exited the prison cell's entrance. Hot Shot and Tailgate looked at each other, with the masks of concern and feared.

"What just happen?" Hot Shot asked in concern.

"What does Soundwave mean _'Optimus and The Fallen will have some reunion together'_," asked Tailgate in feared and concern.

Elita One looked down in fear and concern as she gave the deep breath. She closed her eyes and spoke, "Optimus... Please be careful... Please, take care of my sister..."

* * *

Defeating all of Vehicon Guards and reached to the lift, Optimus, Arcee, Sideswipe and Bumblebee headed to the ground level. They armed themselves with their blasters, prepared for the next battles and enemies to fight. The Decepticons would be waiting for them.

Reaching to the ground level, four Autobots exited the lift and headed straight to the plain battlefield. It was filled with thousands of dead Autobots and innocent Cybertronians. Most of them had cuts on chests, limbs, arms, legs and heads while some had some blasts and holes on them.

**_CLING-CLANG!_** They looked around of their surroundings in finding the source of metallic sounds. They turned to the middle. They found the ceiling had enlarged and bringing down the half-sphere platform to the ground. They saw and encountered the dark and evil character they had hated the most since the beginning of Cybertronian Great War.

Megatron chuckled evilly, "Well. Look at this. The prodigy returns..."

Optimus's eyes narrowed in anger and raged as he clenched his both hands tightly and snarled, "Megatron..."

"I knew you couldn't resist in rescuing Sentinel Zeta Prime. That is the reason why I orchestrate the event. He contacted you; your capture and everything you and your Autobots had been through is to bring you here before me. Welcome to your doom," explained Megatron.

**_BOOM! BANG!_** Sideswipe ducked the blast down. He then got up and spotted more of Vehicons; in their robotic and transportation air and ground modes, charging out and blasting at their targets from three entrances, as well as ceilings. Arcee, Sideswipe and Bumblebee fired and blasted back at them. Most of the Vehicons remained at the distance while some charged in and fought against three Autobots in combats.

Optimus continued glaring at Megatron. Noticed and realized it was the trap to bring him to Megatron, yet he also did not believe that his old friend still want revenge on him.

"That's what this is about? Revenge? From what happen so long ago?" Optimus asked in disbelief.

Megatron chuckled evilly and calmly, "Not only that, _'Optimus Prime'_. I also brought someone who had known you and Alpha Trion so much since the beginning."

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked in concern.

Megatron smirked. A shadow figure slowly emerged from behind of Megatron headed to the front. Arcee, Sideswipe and Bumblebee had defeated most of Decepticons and reunited with Optimus as they faced at the new foe they were about to encounter. The figure revealed himself to be The Fallen.

"It's been so long, Optimus Prime," said The Fallen.

Optimus gasped in shock and concern as he asked, "Who- who are you? And why do you call me _'Prime'_? I am not the leader."

"So, you remember nothing from your past, but your own present? Not a slightest hint of it?" The Fallen asked. Autobots looked at Optimus in confuse and concern. He shook his head as he was not sure of what The Fallen was talking about. He cleared his throat, "I stood before your present as Prisoner Impurity. But my true identity was Megatronus Prime. I was one of Thirteen Primes. But now, you will call me 'The Fallen'. You and Alpha Trion were part of our first kind."

Optimus and his team eyes widened and gasped in shock. That was impossible!

The Fallen continued, "An event had occurred long time ago was my effort and faith to save Cybertron. But your weak minded brothers betrayed and imprisoned me in Trypticon Space Station and exiled in space for nearly millennial years! It was their faults for showing bringing the downfall of Cybertron!" He cleared his throat, "But now I am freed from imprisonment, thanks to Megatron. He has shown more potential. I helped and guided Megatron in becoming the leader. And he was indeed a worthy Prime than you are, Optimus! We will do anything to bring forth the new age and former glory to Cybertron"

Megatron nodded his head, "With such tremendous powers of The Fallen's powerful Energon, I have restored Trypticon Space Station online. All of my powerful weapons are online!"

Optimus clenched his fists tightly. Had Megatron and The Fallen gone mad?! He couldn't believe that he was actually one of Thirteen Primes. He asked: "At what cost?!"

Megatron chuckled evilly, "At any cost. I will save Cybertron from its doom!"

Optimus's eyes widened in shock and concern. More Vehicons from air and ground charged in and attacked at Optimus Prime and his team. They fired and fought back against them for a while. Megatron and The Fallen watched the event.

Optimus and his team head defeated all of Vehicons. They turned and faced at both Megatron and The Fallen.

Optimus's eyes narrowed in concern and anger, "You're mad, Megatron. Your war and freeing The Fallen is destroying the very planet you're trying to save!"

"Our war, Optimus," corrected Megatron, "A war that I am wining. As for The Fallen, he is the key of everything! He is the true wise and noble Prime than the pretender."

"All of Thirteen Primes and even Sentinel Zeta Prime had fallen," said The Fallen, "And yet you, Optimus Prime. You continued to resist the inevitable. You had the power because you and I are the Primes. We can end the war and conflict together with one simple choice."

Megatron smirked and answered, "Surrender now, Optimus. And I will spare you and them to live as my slaves. Or refuse, all shall perish."

Arcee, Sideswipe and Bumblebee looked concern and worry. If Optimus joined and accepted The Fallen's, everything the had done would had been nothing.

Optimus's eyes narrowed in anger and determination as he spoke firmly, "This is our home, Megatron and Fallen! We will not surrender! We will fight! We will win!"

The Fallen growled in anger while his narrowing eyes in anger, "You had disappoint me so much, Optimus Prime. Soft and weak as always as any Prime before me." He turned to Megatron and ordered: "Do what must be done, Megatron."

The Fallen headed off. Megatron turned and glared at Optimus, "You had ruined your chance, Optimus. You and your team will about to join with Elita One and the thousands of Autobot fools as our prisoners permanently." He slammed his fist on the crimson button and shouted, "Soundwave, bridge them!"

Before Optimus and his team were about to do something, the greenish swirling portal-like appeared below their feet. They yelped in shock and surprise as they dropped onto the portals.

Megatron snarled in anger. He turned and glanced at The Fallen. He was looking down in anger and disappointed. He was hoping to get Optimus on his side but he was turned and against him. Megatron huffed in anger as he pressed some buttons; pulling him and his master back up to his office.

* * *

Optimus, Arcee, Sideswipe and Bumblebee moaned, grunted and groaned painfully as they slowly got up from their sleeping ground. They looked around of their surroundings. They saw the metallic area, filled with four beds, four chairs, a table and shelves attaching to the wall. And in front of their view, they saw eight bars blocking the view on the outside. They approached to it and found some Autobots trapped and stuck within some prison cells. They gasped in shock. They were in prison!

"What just happen?" Arcee asked in concern.

Sideswipe snarled in anger, "That lousy bucket of bolt cheated. That's what!"

Optimus narrowed his eyes in suspicious and concern as he explained, "Soundwave had teleported us directly into prison cell."

Bumblebee groaned angrily, "Now, we're stuck in here. And we had lost our guns... again..." He breathed deeply as he asked, "Anyone got any idea?"

Optimus, Arcee and Sideswipe began to have some thinking of how they can escape from their prison. **_STOMP!_** They stopped their thinking as they turned to the view and encountered the blue Japanese armored Samurai Warrior with young golden robotic mask, approaching and heading straight to their prison cells. They turned to him.

Arcee gasped in shock and surprise as if she knew him before, "Drift?"

Drift gasped in surprise, "Arcee-Chan?"

Autobots were in shock and surprise of how Arcee and Drift knew each other.

"You know him, Arcee?" Bumblebee asked in shock and surprise.

Arcee nodded her head, "Yes. Drift was one of Ninjabots and one of Master Yoketron's students. He was the best warrior. He was honorable, noble, just and benevolent warrior I ever met in my life. He was like a father I never had." She breathed deeply. Her eyes narrowed in anger and upset as she glared at Drift, "When Cybertronian Great War began, he joined the Decepticon's Cause."

Autobots looked shock and concern of what Arcee had said. Drift had betrayed his own kind and joined Decepticons.

Drift breathed deeply; feeling guilty and ashamed of what Arcee had said. She was right about him for betraying her and his own clan. He breathed deeply and asked, "Arcee-Chan, please tell me. Is... is Master Yoketron alive?"

Arcee glared at Drift as she spoke darkly, "Master Yoketron... was killed... by Lockdown!"

Drift gasped in shock and pain. His spark was hurt and damaged by the pain and loss of his former master. His tears came out from his optics. He breathed deeply. He turned to his former Autobots. He took both katanas out from his back. He yelled in anger. The Autobots backed off from the bars. Drift screamed in anger as he swung and slashed his katanas at the jail bars for few times.

For the moment, the jail bars remained intact and still. **_SLASH! _**They broke into pieces and fell to the ground. The Autobots were shock and surprise in seeing the jail bar broken. Drift put his katanas back on his back while looking at the Autobots.

"We must leave now and help the other Autobots."

Drift was about to turn, but his hand was held by Arcee. He turned and saw Arcee's shocking and confusing look, "Why? Why did you help us escape?"

Drift breathed deeply as he explained, "There were three things I rejoin the Autobots, Arcee. First, I learned the truth behind Decepticon's Cause. Second, Megatron had unleashed the devil and fall Prime from his imprisonment, and he brought cursed Energon to our creator, Primus. And finally, these monsters murdered our sensei."

The Autobots looked shock and surprise. Drift still had the spark of honor and caring for Autobots. Drift continued, "I join the Decepticon's Cause, because I believe in them for being benevolent and bring peace forth to our home. But I also wish to protect my clan from danger. It was the only way to prevent them from falling into battle."

Arcee breathed deeply, "But Megatron lied to you. So, he sent former Ninjabot Lockdown to finish us for good." Drift clenched his fists tightly. She touched and patted on his back gently, "Don't worry, Drift. Master Yoketron had been avenged. And I forgive you too. My friend and sensei..."

Drift gasped in shock and surprise. He looked at Arcee's sincere and caring eyes. She was telling the truth. He hugged her as she hugged him back. He spoke, "Thank you, Arcee-Chan..."

Sideswipe and Bumblebee smiled in happiness, as well as Optimus Prime. Five Autobots were outside now. They gathered and armed more firepower weapons and blasters with them, preparing for next battles.

Bumblebee took a glance in looking at some despaired and pained Autobots, who were still in their prison cells.

He turned to Drift and asked: "Hey Drift, do you think you can chop the bars off?"

Drift turned and breathed deeply, "No, Bumblebee. It required great power enough for me to break these bars out. And it will tire me out and takes long time to recharge them." Bumblebee looked down in concern. Drift continued, "There is a way to free all of our Autobot brothers. A control console controls thousands of prison cells. Follow me and we will find it."

Optimus nodded his head in understanding. He turned to other Autobots and spoke, "Autobots. Your freedom is near, my brothers. Be patient. Be strong. And be ready to fight."

Most of Autobot Troopers remained in reluctant and concern of what Optimus had said. Bumblebee came in and spoke, "Trust and believe in Optimus. We'll free you guys. Don't worry! We promise you that freedom is ours to take! So, get ready!"

Touched and inspired by both Optimus's and Bumblebee's words, they cheered wildly and loudly as they prepared for their battles and fights.

Optimus turned to Drift and spoke firmly, "Take us to the control console."

Drift nodded his head and bowed before Optimus, "_Hai_ (Yes), leader. Follow me!"

Drift headed off. Optimus and his remaining team followed him. They entered the entrance to next chamber to another as they battled and fought against more of Decepticon Toopers and Vehicons.

* * *

Headed to the top floor about the seventh, they entered the entrance. Optimus and his team had found Elita One, Tailgate and Hot Shot in front of them. And they were in prison sphere. Three Autobot Prisoners gasped in shock, surprise and relief in seeing their friends' arrival.

Drift approached to the minor computer console; pressing some buttons for the moment. **_BEEP!_** It was done. The prison sphere opened and lowered in half. Elita One, Tailgate and Hot Shot were freed from their prison.

Elita One jumped and hugged Optimus as he hugged her back. Tailgate and Arcee gave the friendly fist shake. Sideswipe, Hot Shot and Bumblebee gave the friendly high five in the air. They were happy and glad to be reunited as one again.

Drift cleared his throat, taking Autobots' attention before he spoke, "I do not wish to intrude your reunion. We had some important mission to perform."

Optimus breathed deeply, knew and agreed with Drift's, spoke, "We're not finish until all of Autobots are freed!" He turned to Drift and asked, "Drift, can you tell us where the main control console?"

Drift nodded his head in agreement, "_Hai _(Yes)! Follow me!"

Drift headed to the North Entrance, and all of Autobots followed him into the next room. The Autobots blasted and fought against some of resisting Vehicon Troopers in firing and fighting back against them.

For the moment had passed, they had arrived at the main control console room. Both sides were filled with computer control consoles. And in front of them was multiple screens and large console.

Drift spoke while pointed at the front console, "There it is, Sensei. That console controls thousands of prison cells of Autobots."

"Even Sentinel Zeta Prime?" Optimus asked hopefully.

Drift shook his head before he spoke, "_Ie _(No)." He approached to the right computer console and pressing some buttons on it for the moment. The screen revealed the picture of Sentinel Zeta Prime, followed by the second vision of the map of Kaon Prison. He was located on the lower levels. Drift continued, "Sentinel Zeta Prime's lockdown was located on the lowest level of the bunker. You need to do that manually."

Optimus nodded his head in understanding. He and his Autobots turned to the front console. He spoke, "It's time to free our Autobot brothers. Who wants to do the honor?"

Bumblebee raised his hand up and spoke, "Since I'm the one who asked a way to free them. I should do it."

Optimus nodded his head in understanding. Optimus and his remaining Autobots stood there as Bumblebee approached and entered the console's room. He pressed some button for the moment. _**BEEP!** _And the screen showed 'Prisoners Released!' Bumblebee smirked.

Various screens shown thousand prison cells had opened, allowing thousands of Autobots charged out, attacked, punched and kicked against the Vehicon Guards while charging and escaping the battlefield as quickly as they can. Optimus's team cheered wildly and happily in seeing their brothers and comrades had freed and now battling against Decepticon Troopers while making their escapes.

Optimus turned to Elita One, Drift, Hot Shot and Tailgate as he gave the order, "Drift, Elita One, Tailgate and Hot Shot, make sure to get all of the Autobots out safely and escort them back to Iacon."

Elita One and Drift gasped in concern and worry. Elita One asked, "What about you?"

Optimus's eyes narrowed in determination as he spoke, "We're not leaving without Sentinel Zeta Prime. Now go."

Elita One and Drift nodded their heads in agreement. Elita One hugged and gave the kiss to Optimus for the moment. She spoke, "Be careful."

"I will." Optimus said.

Elita One departed from Optimus. She turned to Drift, Hot Shot and Tailgate, giving them a nod of her head. They nodded back to her. She and her team headed off and exited the Prisoner Main Control Room.

Optimus turned to Arcee, Sideswipe and Bumblebee. He spoke, "Now let's get what we came for!"

Arcee, Sideswipe and Bumblebee saluted. Optimus headed off to the eastern door. Arcee, Sideswipe and Bumblebee followed him. They were on the heat of rescuing the important leader of Autobots.

* * *

Optimus and his team continued running through from ground to the basement as they battled and fought against the heavy resistance of Vehicon Troopers through blasting their blasters and striking their blades against the enemies. But through their powerful speed of vehicular modes, they charged, rammed and blasted at most of Decepticon Troopers while driving straight to the bunker.

For nearly an hour, Optimus and his team had arrived at the basement bunker. They all transformed back to their robotic modes. They found Sentinel Zeta Prime, trapping and restraining by thousands of wires on him, zapping and electrocuting on his body.

Sentinel Zeta Prime grunted painfully, struggling in escaping and breaking free from his restraining. He then spotted Optimus and his team in front of him. He spoke painfully, "Optimus? Is that you..."

Before Optimus and his team could spoke up, they had been blown away from the powerful sonic wave to the entrance door. They were in pain by the attacks. They slowly got up and found an enemy to deal with. They saw Soundwave; who was in midair, landed on the ground, glaring at the Autobots.

Soundwave spoke evilly, "Autobots... How predictable."

Bumblebee growled in anger, "Predict this! Freak!"

Bumblebee blasted his blaster at Soundwave. But for some reason, the blast deflected. The transparent force field appeared and protected him. Autobots glared at him. Before they could do anything, Soundwave's chest opened up and formed a hole.

"Frenzy, Rumble, Ravage, Laserbeak, Eject! Operation: Termination," said Soundwave.

Soundwave's chest blasted four balls out. They transformed into the forms of Frenzy, Rumble, Ravage and Laserbeak. Ravage and Laserbeak roared and screeched wildly.

"Time to dance, Autobots!" Frenzy said arrogantly, armed with his blaster.

Rumble smirked, clapping and knocking his hammer pole at each other and exclaimed: "Get ready to crumble before Rumble!"

Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage and Laserbeak charged and attacked four Autobots. Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee and Sideswipe fought and battles against them. Optimus fought against Lazerbeak, followed by Arcee fighting with Ravage; Bumblebee fought against Frenzy and Sideswipe fought against with Rumble.

Optimus blasted his blaster at Laserbeak, who kept flying and dodging the attacks for few times. It turned and blasted its guns at Optimus, who dodged and blasted his gun at him for few times. For few rounds later, Laserbeak turned and was about to rammed Optimus. He turned and slammed his axe on Laserbeak to the wall hard.

Arcee and Ravage had few rounds of struggling, battling and brawling with each other for few times. Ravage stroke his claws on her face and her chest. Arcee blocked the attacks for few times while punching Ravage hard and quick. Arcee and Ravage departed. Ravage charged and was about to stroke at Arcee. She jumped and slammed her right elbow on Ravage to the ground.

Bumblebee and Frenzy fired their guns at each other for few times while dodging and escaping the battles in behind of walls, pillars and crates for few times. They continued shooting and blasting at each other for few times. Both sides had been wounded and injured by the blasting blasts. Frenzy and Bumblebee breathed heavily as they prepared for final stand. They both took their blasters out. BANG! Bumblebee has his cheek bleed bluish Energon while Frenzy fell to the ground with his stomach wounded.

Sideswipe and Rumble had their brawling and blade battles at each other for few times. They swung their blade and hammer at each other hard and quick for few times while dodging the attacks, though both received some injuries and wounds on both chests and hands. Sideswipe kicked Rumble to the wall before stabbed his blade on Rumble's stomach.

Seeing all of his Minicons defeated, Soundwave launched his four tentacles out. They were charging straight at them. His tentacles attached on the Minicons' chests as he began electrocuting and electrifying on their energies in maximum powers.

Noticed Soundwave's tentacles had attached to his Minicons' body, Optimus charged and grabbed his tentacle that connects on Laserbeak. He ordered, "Autobots, grab his cable and pulled him out now!"

Did as they were told, Arcee, Bumblebee and Sideswipe grabbed Soundwave's tentacles and pulled harder. The Autobots pulled Soundwave out from his force-field and landed him on the ground hard.

Soundwave shook his head hard. He slowly got up and found both Bumblebee and Sideswipe charged in and punched right on his face. Soundwave dodged down and swipe his legs against them to drop down. Soundwave had his tentacles stroke on both Bumblebee and Sideswipe, who quickly dodged the attacks by rolling on their opposite direction. They got up and punched right at Soundwave. He quickly dodged back and stroke his tentacles at Bumblebee and Sideswipe, who dodged the attacks while charging at Soundwave. They battled and fought hard against him as quickly as they can, but he continued evaded and dodged the attacks in high speed before he blasted his Resonance Blaster on the ground, creating powerful shock wave and blasted Sideswipe and Bumblebee away from him.

Arcee jumped and stroke her scythe-wrists at Soundwave's cheek, but he dodged the attack by going around of her back. Arcee turned and swung her scythe-wrists at him. He kept on dodging and deflecting the attacks on his head, chests and limbs for few times. He also fought back hard and quick. Arcee gave the hard kick on his face, but he grabbed her leg. He threw her right on the wall hard.

Optimus jumped and slammed his axe on Soundwave's head. He dodged back and thrust his fists at Optimus. Optimus, using his axe; quickly blocked and deflected the attacks from Soundwave. Optimus swung and attacked at Soundwave hard and quick as he can. Soundwave blocked and stroke his attacks back at Optimus. Both Optimus and Soundwave continued battling and fighting at each other for few times. Soundwave launched his tentacles out and stroke at Optimus to the wall hard.

With Soundwave's distracted in battling with Optimus, Sideswipe and Bumblebee quickly grabbed and restrained his hands tightly. Arcee grabbed and held Soundwave's neck tightly back. Wounded and injured, Soundwave's Minicons jumped and pounded on three Autobots hard and quick.

Seeing as his chance, Optimus took his blaster out and blasted Soundwave's Resonance Blaster and then his chest twice. It had weakened Soundwave as his tentacles had lessen their restraining. He squatted down, with one leg stood. Bumblebee and Sideswipe took their swords wounded on his chest while Arcee used her both elbows and slammed on Soundwave's shoulders hard. Soundwave had his tentacles fell off. Optimus got up and swung his axe in diagonal below to top line, scarring his face.

Optimus blasted his blaster at Soundwave's chest to the entrance hard. Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage and Laserbeak dropped their attacks on the Autobots and headed straight to their master.

Soundwave grunted painfully as he slowly got up and glared at four Autobots, weakly spoke: "Autobots... Inferior... Soundwave... will be Superior..."

Soundwave had his chest opened in a hole. His Minicons transformed into their sphere forms and entered his body. Soundwave transformed into his weakened and broken form of Cybertronian Blue Jet. He turned and escaped the battlefield.

Optimus and his team turned back to restrained Sentinel Zeta Prime. He looked shock in seeing how brave and strong Optimus had grown. And not only that, he had manage to calm and led Autobots to victory. He was indeed the one...

Optimus spoke, "Hold on, Sentinel. We'll get you out of there. The Autobots need you. They need a Prime."

Sentinel Zeta Prime grunted painfully before he spoke, "A noble sentiment, Optimus... But I'm afraid... I'm almost out of Energon..."

"Don't! I promise you! We will get you out! We will have you back to be leader in not time."

"Optimus... Megatron and Fallen were right... I was... and will never be Prime since the Quintessons Invasion. I just... just want some attention so badly... But instead, I make it worse than Megatron was..." He groaned painfully, feeling his chest was slowly damaging. He continued, "But you... I finally understand... You are a true Prime..."

"No... I was too reluctant and weak..."

"Optimus... Your wisdom, your bravery and your compassion are the reason why Autobots triumph at Iacon why I had failed. And it is the reason why High Council and I had chosen you. You were him. You were the one that had been bend and united all as one. You were not Tron, but Optimus Prime. The True Prime."

"It... It can't be..."

"It's the truth. Alpha Trion... will explain it... Goodbye, old friend..."

With his last breathe, Sentinel Zeta Prime fell his head down. The Autobots were in shock and feared. Their Prime had fallen. Optimus was consumed with concern and worry about his true identity. He shook his head gently, knew it was not the time to grief in Decepticon's Prison; he had to bring Sentinel Zeta Prime home safely. The High Council had some answers for him to question.

* * *

At Knockout's Medic Bay, Knockout was treating and repairing with Soundwave's body and even his damaged and broken face. Megatron, Starscream and his four Minicons were there, watching and witnessing Soundwave's repair.

For the moment had passed, Knockout turned and pressed his remote's button. The patient bed raised it up straight in vertical, revealing the repaired form of Soundwave and his face was replaced with the purplish screen.

Starscream chuckled a bit, "What happen to his face, Knockout? Too much for you to handle?"

Knockout scoffed, "I can. The problem is Soundwave. He said he doesn't want pretty face of his to be cleaned off his scars. So, I decided to give him a mask. But Soundwave insisted a flatline screen mask to be replaced." He shrugged, "I'd say that was pretty weird for a gladiator."

Starscream approached to Soundwave as he knocked on his screen, "Knock! Knock! Can you hear me, Soundwave?"

"Hey! Leave our boss alone!" Rumble demanded angrily.

"Yeah! You mess with him, you mess with us!" Frenzy agreed.

Ravage and Laserbeak growled and screeched in anger while glaring at Starscream. Starscream shrugged at the manners. He stood aside, along wit Knockout.

Megatron approached to Soundwave and asked, "Tell me, Soundwave. You wore the mask as the shame and failure to stop Optimus and his team?" Soundwave nodded his head in agreement. Knockout and Starcream looked at each other in surprise. First leaving a scar on his face, and now he was in silent. Megatron chuckled a bit, "Aw. It feels it was yesterday when I first fought and battle with you after Barricade and Shockwave. You are now in silent as the symbol of warrior. You will not speak until you had your enemy's head. Well, thought, old friend..."

Knockout and Starscream looked surprise and shock of what Megatron had said. He actually understood Soundwave's body language?!

Megatron smirked, "Rest assure, old friend. You will have your revenge. You are and always be Decepticon. You are the most loyal and trusted officer I ever met at Gladiatorial Combat Arena. Your position remained intact. As for final question, who is superior and who is inferior?"

Soundwave had his hands clenched in anger before he spoke calmly, _"Soundwave Superior. Autobots Inferior."_

Megatron smirked in glad and relief. Soundwave remained active and strong. He will be in silent until his enemies had been defeated...

* * *

Returning to Iacon safely, Optimus held and brought Sentinel Zeta Prime on his arms as he marched towards the table. It was in front of the High Council. His remaining Autobots, including Drift remained behind, watching and seeing how the event goes.

Optimus put dead body of Sentinel Zeta Prime on the table and spoke: "High Council, I've brought the fallen hero home." The High Council, including Alpha Trion stood up and saluted to the fallen hero. He continued, "Time has grown desperate. We need your guidance and answers in the face of our oblivion..."

Highbrow breathed deeply as he stood up and spoke, "The Council exist only to chose the Prime. It is the Prime directed to lead and protect."

Optimus looked down in concern and defeat, "There are no Primes. Thirteen Primes are dead. The Fallen was the traitorous Megatronus Prime. And yet I am still doubtful of my existence and my mentor's true identity.

Alpha Trion looked concern and worry as he asked, "What do you mean?"

Optimus looked up and explained, "I met The Fallen. He knew who I was. He knew you so much. And yet, I have no memories to recall about Thirteen Primes or him. Why?"

Alpha Trion breathed deeply, "Forgive me, Optimus. I should have told you for a long time ago when I first met you again. I was hoping that The Fallen will never be awakened from his deep sleep." Optimus looked shock and surprise when his mentor said 'again'. Alpha Trion continued, "Optimus, you are reincarnation of Optimus Prime. And I was indeed one of them. And the only reason why I believed and had faith in you because you were him. You were the Visionary and United Prime that balance and united us as one. I was hoping that one day when you grow bolder and stronger than before, you will take Sentinel Zeta Prime's place."

Everyone looked shock and surprise as they chatted and muttered with each other about the event. There were two legendary True Primes among them.

"If you are a Prime, why not lead, Alpha Trion?" Optimus asked in confusion.

Alpha Trion breathed deeply, "I am too old and broken to lead. While my wisdom lived on, but my body is broken to help and fight. But you are not."

Shock and surprise to hear what Alpha Trion had said, Optimus looked down, "I... I am still unworthy to be a Prime. I fail everyone."

"Even now, you still reject your calling and destiny?" The calm and noble robot with small mustache asked. He breathed deeply, "For too long we had watched many Primes and especially Sentinel Zeta Prime had fell to their greed and pride."

The yellowish and greenish mixed female robot nodded her head: Botanica spoke, "Your courage and wisdom had transformed the lives around you. There was no worthy Prime could have such quality as Thirteen Primes."

Alpha Trion pressed the buttons on his console, revealing the Cybertron and the crimson dot in the middle of it. He spoke, "But our main concern is the Core of Cybertron: Primus himself. Because of The Fallen's Impure Energon, he had infected Primus and thus affecting the lives of thousands Cybertronian, the Energon resources and even giving the birth of new generations from the Allspark. You must purge it out. To open the Golden Gate of Primus, you need the Key to Vector Sigma. Fortunate for us, it was located at the very same spot where Decepticons had defeated Nexus Prime and breached the gate. The Gate will be heavily guarded."

He breathe deeply, "I know it is too much, Optimus. I wish to go, but my body is too weak in withstanding such powerful dark matters. Only you can. And you are the Prime."

Filled with concern and doubts about taking responsibility, Optimus felt it was too much. He shook his head hard. Everything he did was his mistake, but at the very end, he restored and redeemed it. He can do it. He was Optimus Prime, and so as today. If he won't do it, who would?

Optimus looked up and spoke firmly, "I will accept the burden. With all that I am."

Alpha Trion smiled before he cleared his throat and spoke, "Rise... Optimus Prime. I am no longer a Prime because of my weaken state, therefore you are the Leader of the Autobots. You are the last Prime."

Optimus Prime nodded his head in accepting his responsibility. The Autobots gave the applause and cheered wildly for the new Prime. He is the Last Prime. He had one duty: save and protect his home and Autobots from danger. He must purge the dark matters and save Primus, or the destruction befall onto them...

_To be continued..._

Review and Suggest...

**Author's Notes:**

1) This chapter referred to Transformers Origins:**_'I am Optimus', 'The Tyrant Gladiator' _**and **_'A Silent Warrior'_**.

2) Drift is based on **_Drift (Transformers: Age of Extinction)_** and will be voiced by **_Ken Watanabe_**.

3) Next chapter will featured Crosshair, Hound and Warpath.


	9. C8: Salvation's Hope

**Chapter 8: Salvation's Hope**

At the Darkmouth's Throne Chamber, Megatron was sitting on his throne chair while facing at The Fallen. His master clenched his fist tightly in hearing another failure report from Soundwave, who was standing on Megatron's left while Starscream and Knockout on his right.

The Fallen groaned angrily, "Unacceptable! Your traps had failed to stop Optimus!"

Megatron groaned angrily, "Yes, master, I understand. But even Optimus Prime had manage to accomplish his rescue on Sentinel Zeta Prime, he will not accept his duty as the new Prime."

The Fallen growled in anger, making Starscream yelped in concern and feared. He explained, "Fool! Do not underestimate Optimus Prime's choice and destiny. He is the Thirteenth Prime! He will accept the leadership of the Autobots! He will thwart every plan we had made and even our effort in saving Cybertron!"

"Why are you so concern, my master? What can Optimus possibly do to threat us? Cybertron is ours to control."

"Simple. He will purge the Dark Energon within Primus out! And if that happen, our efforts and working mean nothing till the end."

"That's impossible, master. It will take eons to repel the Dark Energon! By the time Optimus reach there, it will be too late for him."

The Fallen hummed softly and gently while nodded his head, "That is true. But -" He clasped his hands together before departed them widely; creating and revealing the hologram of dark figure in front of him, "- always be cautious of the situation and especially near to Golden Gate of Primus."

_"Hello, brother. It's been a while. What can I do for you?" _The mysterious and dark voice asked calmly.

The Fallen's eyes narrowed in anger and determination, "I need you to do something important We have guest in coming your way."

The dark figure smirked darkly and evilly, "I'm listening..."

* * *

At the Autobot Command Center, the Autobots were working on their Intel and monitory on any sign of Decepticons' invading and attacking on their home. Some of Autobot Troopers and Guards were in guarding duty on every block and base. Optimus, Elita One, his Team Prime, Ironhide and Drift had been gathered at the command table for their next plan of how they purged the Impure Energon from Primus and save him. They looked at the holographic blocks and roads to the Well of the Allspark.

Optimus breathed deeply, "We need to get in to the Well."

Ironhide nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, I know what you think, Prime. The only way in was through the Well's entrance top." He pressed some buttons as the holographic map showed most of the crimson dots around the Well, followed by its Wall and more of the Decepticons Metallic Military Tents. He breathed deeply, "But the area are swarm by the heavy resistance of Decepticon Army."

"In other words, we won't able to get in to the Well," Ratchet said in concern, "Even we had put more assaults on that area, Decepticons would probably send more reinforcements or setting traps for us."

"So, if we don't get in the Well through the ground or sky, then how?" Bulkhead asked.

Drift cleared his throat, "I have a solution." The Autobots turned and looked at him. He pressed some buttons. The holographic map showed the greenish line from Iacon through the Underground tunnels to three deep cavern levels and then to the lowest area: Golden Gate of Primus. He spoke, "That line is the only way in to that Upper Ring Area. But I suspect there were more Decepticons guarding that area. But it is lesser than the top."

Ratchet's eyes narrowed in suspicious and concern at Drift, "And why should we trust you? You could be Decepticon's Spy."

Drift groaned angrily before slamming his right fist on the table hard, "_Baka _(Idiot)! Have I not proven myself as worthy Autobot in saving your lives?!"

Arcee nodded her head, "Drift's not lying. He can be trusted. I know. I can see his eyes."

Optimus nodded his head in understanding and agreement. He also knew that Drift had proven himself a worthy hero for saving him and his team. He turned to Elita, Drift, Arcee and Bumblebee as he gave the first order, "Elita and Arcee; you will be in-charge of defending Iacon. Drift, Bumblebee and Aerialbots will distract the enemies as much time they can give for us." He turned to Bulkhead, Ratchet and Ironhide, and he spoke, "The rest of you follow me. We will storm the Upper Ring's Entrance."

Ironhide and Bulkhead nodded their heads in agreement.

Ratchet cleared his throat, "But Optimus, we need an army or squadron in defeating some of Decepticons for us to breach and accessing the gateway to Golden Gate of Primus."

Optimus nodded his head in understanding, "Your opinion is noted. We indeed need some army to help us to get through to Golden Gate of Primus."

The Autobots thought of the moment of what kind of army to help them in winning the battle.

Bulkhead gasped in surprise while snapped his fingers, "I bet I know who can."

* * *

_The Next Day..._

Four Decepticons were on duty of protecting and securing the Well of the Allspark's Underground's Upper Ring Area. After the success of taking control of the Core, Megatron and The Fallen had send more units and security guards in protecting and guarding the Core at all cost.

**_VROOM!_** Four of them turned and found light greenish Cybertronian Car, darker greenish Cybertronian Defense Medium Tactical Vehicle and crimson Cybertronian Tank coming out from distance. They were rolling and charging right at them.

The fourth Vehicon turned and headed to the alarm button and pressed it, alarming the rest of the enemies' arrival.

44 Vehicons came out from the Large Gate of the Well's. The Gate quickly went in completely locked down. 20 Vehicons went in formation; a group of 10 while other five Vehicons were on the top of each of four towers. They armed with their turrets. They were preparing to fire their guns at their enemies.

Three Cybertronian transports transformed into their robotic forms. **Crosshair **the Greenish Cybertronian Car transformed into a greenish robot with his cape-like on around his waist and wore the crimson goggles. **Warpath **the Crimson Cybertronian Tank transformed into the muscular crimson robot and his middle was a canon. **Hound **the Dark Greenish Tactical Vehicle transformed into a bulky and muscular robot with blackish mustache and bearded and had a cigar on his mouth. They were armed with their guns and weapons.

"It looks like we made it to the party! Oh yeah! It's **_Ka-Blaam_** time for Warpath!" Warpath screamed happily.

Crosshair chuckled slyly, "Tell me about it. It's ass-kicking time!"

Hound smirked as he took a deep breathe on his cigar before he blow out, "Who wants to mess with us?"

Vehicons looked at each other before they turned and glared at three Autobots. They fired and blasted their guns, blasters and machine blasters at their enemies. Three to them charged in and blasted their guns at their enemies.

Crosshair jumped up high and activated his parachutes; allowing him to float and let him blasted his guns on below of him. Hound blasted his Gatling Blaster at his enemies. Warpath used his both canon and machine blaster at his enemies.

On top of four towers, five Vehicons turned and were prepared to fire at their targets. On the first tower, first Vehicon's leg was grabbed and fell to the ground. Four tower Vehicon Guards looked down and found four Autobots climbing up on each tower: **Roadbuster **on the first tower, **Leadfoot **the fat and crimson Wrecker on the second tower, **Topspin **the tall navy muscular Wrecker on the third tower and **Seaspray **the blue-navy mixed muscular robot climbed on the fourth tower. They jumped in and combated with the Vehicons.

Crosshair let go of his parachutes and slammed his feet on two Vehicons down to the ground. **Rotorstorm **the whitish and greenish mixed robot blasted the tornado blasts at three Vehicons. **Pyro **the crimson robot with blackish Roman helmet blasted his flamethrower at his enemies to the ashes. Wheeljack and Bulkhead jumped and swung their Swords and Wrecking Balls against the Vehicons to the ground or to the wall. Hound blasted his Gatling Blaster at his enemies. Warpath continued punching and smashing most of the enemies to the ground.

Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet in their trucks and ambulance modes were charging and rolling straight to the battlefield. They transformed into their robot modes and saw the battlefield. They watched and witnessed the battlefield. They were surprise and shocked.

Ironhide whistled in impress, "Wow. Those Wreckers are no joking, alright. No one messes with them."

Ratchet groaned in irritation, "Except of one tinsy problem of them. They disobeyed your direct order. Why did you bring them here, Optimus?"

Optimus smiled in impress, "You're about to find out, Ratchet."

Ironhide and Ratchet turned and looked at the event. The Wreckers had beaten, defeated and killed most of Vehicons; having their heads, torsos and limbs out or some to the grounds and walls hard in hard and quick. For the moment, all of Vehicons were killed and defeated. The Wreckers cried and cheered wildly and happily. They won the battlefield.

Four Wreckers climbed down and met up with other Wreckers. They chatted happily and wildly. Leadfoot and Roadbuster turned and glance at the large door. They looked at each other before smirked wildly and slyly.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking, partner?" Leadfoot asked slyly.

Roadbuster chuckled happily before spoke in Irish, "Of course, I am!" He turned to Topspin, Wheeljack, Hound, Pyro and Rotorstorm. He ordered, "Time to blow the joints up, mate!"

"Ai!" Topspin, Wheeljack, Hound, Pyro and Rotorstorm exclaimed wildly.

Topspin, Wheeljack and Hound threw their grenades at the Large Gate of the Well. Pyro unleashed the powerful flamethrower, and followed by Rotorstorm's typhoon twister. Both Pyro's Flamethrower and Rotorstorm's Typhoon Twister combined into the large fire twister, along with the grenades. The fiery twister continued rampaging, charging and banging on the Large Door for few times.

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BOOM!_**

The Large Door blown into pieces and opened the large gap for all the Autobots to enter. The Wreckers cried and cheered wildly for their victory.

Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide headed to the ground in meeting with the Wreckers while listening to their chatting of victory.

"So, what do you think, mates?" Roadbuster asked arrogantly.

Leadfoot chuckled, "You're kidding me? This is the best mission ever to take in!"

"Blow them up! Blow them up!" Topspin exclaimed.

"I see you got some fun," Seaspray asked in amusement.

Crosshair chuckled happily as he showed his peace hand sign out, "Now that's how you handle with some dumb cons!"

Hound chuckled wildly, "You bet it was. But I'm still need some shooting to do!"

"You and me both, Hound. I feel in burning!" Pyro exclaimed wildly.

"Oh yeah?!" Warpath asked excitedly, "How about some blasting and shooting?! They're the best in fighting with those Cons!"

"Oh yeah? Tried the wind blowing! They blow them way from us!" Rotorstorm exclaimed wildly.

Bulkhead chuckled wildly, "Come on, guys. Remember. We're the team, not the individuals. We can beat anyone to the ground. And no one better don't mess with us. Coz we're the best Wreckers!"

"You've got that right," said Wheeljack, "The Wreckers don't call for the backup."

The Wreckers cried and shouted together, "They call for the cleanup!"

The Wreckers cried and cheered wildly about their victory. Optimus Prime, Ratchet and Ironhide approached to them.

"Quiet. You want us to get caught?" Ratchet asked angrily, "Just because we've beaten most of the Vehicons and Decepticon Troopers, it doesn't mean that we've won the battle."

Ironhide nodded his head, "Doc's right about this. We've got some corruption to get rid from Primus."

Wreckers but Bulkhead looked skeptical and concern. They all knew their mission well, but can they trust Optimus Prime, the new leader of Autobots? Will he end up as Sentinel Zeta Prime?

"Wreckers, I understand that you all do not trust me due to me became the Prime," Optimus said calmly, "but rest assure, I will do my best to lead you and the Autobots to victory and bring peace."

Bulkhead nodded, "You've gotta trust him. He's not like Sentinel Zeta Prime. After all, it was him who save and defended Iacon from danger."

Wreckers looked at each other while chatted and discussed together about Optimus Prime for the moment. Bulkhead gulped in concern and worry of how they reacted to him. They turned to Bulkhead and Optimus Prime.

Wheeljack gave the deep breathe, "We'll follow you for now. But don't expect us to follow your orders that easily. Some of us are not nice."

Optimus Prime nodded his head, "I understand. You have my word." He turned and glanced at the entrance, "Autobots, roll out!"

Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide and Wreckers entered the building as they all headed straight to the underground base of Well of the Allspark. It won't be easy for him and his team to break through the enemy's barricade and save Primus from corruption.

* * *

At the Underground's Upper Ring Area, 20 Vehicons were guarding the area while keeping an eye on their enemies. Its area was filled with large monitor and some keyboards while at the end of the room on the east was a large door, which consisted of three vertical pillar locks. And its middle was the circle device-like.

Before any of Decepticon Troopers near to the entrance could react, two of them got their chests blasted. 18 Vehicons turned and found more charging Wreckers. They blasted their guns and blasters at the Wreckers.

Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Roadbuster, Leadfoot and Topspin charged in and started in beating and battling against some Vehicons to the ground. Pyro, Rotorstorm, Crosshair, Warpath, Seaspray and Hound took their guns and blasters in firing and blasting at some of Vehicons on the ground and balcony bridge.

Optimus Prime, Ratchet and Ironhide came to the Underground's Upper Ring Area. They spotted the Wreckers battling and blasting at the Wreckers. They were shock and surprise. The Wreckers were almost in finishing the Vehicons.

Bulkhead wrecked and slammed the last Vehicon hard. He bounced and slammed on the computer's holographic keyboards hard. **_BEEP! BEEP! BAM..._** The monitor went off line...

Ratchet gasped before groaned angrily, "Bulkhead! I needed that!"

Bulkhead smiled sheepishly while chuckling, "Sorry..."

Wheeljack chuckled lightly, "Chill off, Ratchet. No need to be so cranky."

Ratchet groaned angrily while approaching to the computer monitor. He checked on the computer system. He spoke angrily, "If I don't get this work in time, the Decepticons would have notice and learn our arrival at this area sooner or later! I'd better fix it now!"

"Ah... Ratchet, you might fix it up as quickly as you can," Ironhide said in concern.

Roadbuster nodded his head in agreement as he pointed at the above of him, "Ironhide's right! We've got some company!"

**_VROOM!_** Decepticon Flyers, Troopers and Vehicons flying straight down on the long cylinder of Well of the Allspark. They armed and aimed their guns at their enemies, Autobots.

"Oh Shoot!" Leadfoot exclaimed in feared.

Crosshair groaned angrily, "You've gotta be kidding me..."

Optimus Prime turned to Ratchet, "Ratchet, repair the computer in haste!" He turned to the Wreckers and Ironhide as he gave the order: "Ironhide, Wreckers, get ready for our enemies' arrival."

Ironhide and Wreckers nodded their heads. They armed themselves with their weapons and blasters, preparing for the enemy's arrivals.

**_ZOOM!_** The army of Decepticon Troopers landed on the ground, armed themselves with their guns and blasters as they prepared for the battle. They looked around of their surroundings as they found no one but Ratchet neared to the computer repairing and fixing. They were approaching as they prepared to fire their guns at him.

BANG! The first Vehcion's head blasted. Vehicons and Decepticon Flyers turned to their backs. They found Optimus and his team firing and blasting their guns at them. They blasted back at Optimus and his team. Some of them continued advancing at the back of Ratchet, preparing to kill him.

Ratchet groaned angrily, "Can someone deal with some Decepticons here?! I'm busy!"

**_SLAM! SLASH!_** The first Vehicon got his head slammed while the second Vehicon had his chest slashed in three pieces. Some Vehicons stopped as they spotted Wheeljack and Bulkhead armed with their swords and wrecking balls. They charged in and battled against them.

Wheeljack dodged some punches and kicks from three Vehicons. Wheeljack swung his sword on the first Vehicon's head off, followed by slashing second's chest and finally pierced his sword on third's chest before kicking him off. He continued charging while swinging his katanas over some Vehicons to pieces.

Bulkhead slammed his wrecking on the first Vehicon's head, followed by swinging his on the left second while on his right third. Some Vehicons continued blasting their guns at him. He blocked the blasts from them while moving forward at them before slamming his weapons at them.

Optimus and Ironhide; armed with their blasters charged in and blasted their guns at Vehicons in haste and quick while dodging the attacks. Closed to their enemies, they battled and combated at the Vehicons. Optimus swung his swords at some of Vehicons while Ironhide punched and kicked at some of Vehicons.

Roadbuster blasted and launched his blasters and missile launchers at all of Vehicons. Leadfoot punched and kicked on one-by-one of Vehicons. Topspin punched on the Vehicons while blasted his guns at them to pieces. Crosshair and Hound blasted their twin blasters and Gatling Blaster at some charging Vehicons. Seaspray unleashed the powerful armed blasters at his enemies. Pyro launched his flamethrower at some of Vehicons while Rotorstorm blew them away from him.

After some minutes, Ratchet had fixed and rebuilt the damaged form of computer into healthy and fixed. He tested of how it worked. He pressed some buttons for couple of times.**_BEEP!_** He turned to the large door and found the first lock was opened. He smirked.

Optimus and the Wreckers continued battling and fighting with the Vehicons as much time they can give for Ratchet to enter some buttons for access to other two locks. He and his remaining team of Wreckers reunited with Bulkhead and Wheeljack. They had manage to beat and defeated most of Decepticon Troopers, Flyers and Vehicons.

With everyone being distracted, Roadbuster was blasting at his enemies, with his arm-blaster and missile launchers. Behind him was a Sniper Vehicon, he took a aim at his target and prepared to fired at Roadbuster. Optimus turned and threw his blade at the Sniper's chest, causing him to fell to the ground. Roadbuster turned and found the Vehicon's dead before turned to Optimus Prime, who nodded his head before returned to the battlefield.

Roadbuster gasped in surprise and realize who did that. He nodded his head before returning to battlefield and battled with the Vehicons.

For an hour had passed, Ratchet had accessed the computer's data and allowed him to open the second and final locks. Optimus and his team had defeated all of Vehicons and Decepticon Troopers. They had won the battlefield. They all met at the Upper Ring's Inner Entrance.

"Optimus, I'll remain here. If those Decepticons show up, who knows what will they do next?" Ratchet suggested.

Optimus nodded his head in agreement and understanding, "Understood, Ratchet. But I will placed some of Wreckers here to keep you company."

"No way," Leadfoot protested.

"Wreckers don't take orders from the Prime, especially you. We prefer to take a battle than doing nothing!" Seaspray denied.

Roadbuster shook his head, "No, we will." Wreckers looked surprise and shock of his answer. Roadbuster continued, "Optimus saved my life. We owe him that. If he saved me, then I'd say we do it for him and the Autobots! He's no Sentinel Zeta Prime. So, who's with me?!"

Wreckers remained skeptical and concern. Wheeljack thought of the moment and realized of what Roadbuster had said was true. He smirked, "He spoke the truth! I'd say we go for him!"

"Aie!" Wreckers cried wildly.

Optimus smiled in relief, "Thank you, Roadbuster."

Roadbuster waved his hand off, "Don't mention it, mate. I do my best to help and lead the Wreckers. We'll stay and help Ratchet. And trust me, those Decepticons won't get through us that easily!"

Optimus nodded his head in understanding. He turned to the front, "Ironhide, Crosshair, Warpath and Bulkhead. We're going in."

Wheeljack gave the friendly fist-punch on Bulkhead's and smiled, "Take care, Bulk. And show them not to mess with the Wrecker."

Bulkhead smirked, "Got it. Take care, Jackie."

Optimus transformed into his vehicle mode, followed by Ironhide, Crosshair, Warpath and Bulkhead. And all of them headed off to the next area and deep to the Well of the Allspark: Primues or Core of the Cybertron. Ratchet and the remaining Wreckers; armed with their weapons and blasters, remained in guarding the area from Decepticons. They prepared for the defense.

* * *

At the Golden Gate of Primus, the blackish and greenish humanoid robot with buffalo and goat's horn-mixed and his claws are sharp and darken who was holding the Key to Vector Sigma. He looked at it with curious and wondrous about it.

He took a deep breath before he smirked evilly, "So... you finally come. I welcome you home... brother..."

* * *

Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Bulkhead, Crosshair and Warpath continued journeying across the long roads to the deep underground of the Well of the Allspark, through the use of their transportation modes. During their journey, they blasted their blasters and canons at some of Decepticon Troopers, who were guarding the area and road.

For nearly half-an-hour passed, the Autobots had arrived on the Middle Ring area. Upon entering the area, they found it empty and quiet. Before they could do anything, the entrance door behind them closed down from two sides. They transformed into their robotic forms. Surprise and shock, they realized that they fell into the trap.

Decepticon Troopers and Vehicons came down from the towers and buildings while some came out from the underground and the wall. They aimed their guns at their enemies.

Crosshair chuckled in amusement, "Nice... More ambush to blast at."

"Oh yeah! Time to blow those Cons up!" Warpath exclaimed wildly.

Bulkhead whistled, "Jackie wasn't kidding about you guys being serious and wanted to kick some Cons' butts."

"Optimus, order?" Ironhide asked in concern.

"Take them down now!" Optimus Prime ordered.

Optimus Prime had his hands armed with both blasters as he fired them at two Vehicons. Crosshair jumped up and stepped on Vehicons' heads one-by-one while firing his twin blasters at some of Vehicons from the walls and underground's floor. Bulkhead swung his wrecking balls at some of Vehicons on their heads, chests and limbs. Ironhide used his armed canons at his targets' heads, chests and limbs. Warpath punched and kicked at his enemies. Vehicons continued charging and blasting their guns at the enemies. Some came in close in against the Autobots, causing some of them to kicked and punched on them hard and quick.

For the long moment, the Autobots continued blasting and battling against the Decepticon Ambush in haste and hard. ROAR! The Autobots stopped their battling and blasting at the Decepticons. The ground was shaking hard. The loud roaring noise sounded. Both had caused the shiver and concerns on both Autobots and Decepticons. BANG! They turned and found the door was banged. The door continued banged twice until...

The door was busted into pieces. Five metallic giant worms came out and slammed their bodies on the Decepticons to the ground. The Autobots were shock and surprise in seeing the giant worms.

"What the-?! What are those things?!" Warpath asked in concern.

Crosshair chuckled loudly, "What's the matter, War? Afraid of the Space Slugs?"

"They're part of Cybertron's natural defenses. They'll eat away at Impure Energon's corruption," Optimus Prime explained.

The Space Slugs growled in anger while glaring at the Autobots as if they were the cause of the mess from the beginning.  
Ironhide cleared his throat, _"Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong."_

"Huh? What was that, Ironhide?" Bulkhead asked in confusion.

Warpath nodded his head, "Never heard of that before."

"That's the Universal Greetings. Very effective when meeting third-kind in the space." Ironhide explained.

"You make that up, didn't you?" Crosshair asked dryly. Ironhide groaned angrily while glaring at him. Crosshair cleared his throat, "I hope you're right about that."

The Space Slugs growled softly as their bodies opened and formed the large turrets. They growled softly as they slowly turned to their backs.

"Those are the turrets! I wonder why they had those?" Bulkhead asked curiously.

Optimus's eyes narrowed on the turrets as well as the Space Slugs. He nodded his head in understanding, "They want us to ride on them. Using their turrets, we can defeat all of Decepticons while heading straight to the Golden Gate of Primus."

"Well. What are we waiting for? Let's move, Autobots!" Ironhide ordered.

Optimus, Ironhide, Bulkhead, Crosshair and Warpath climbed up on the Space Slugs' back and then they manned on the turrets. They were ready. The Space Slugs headed off, with the Autobots in-charge in shooting and blasting at their targets.

During their journey, the Autobots spotted some of Decepticons charging and blasting their guns at them. They quickly blasted their turrets at the Decepticons while their Slugs charged in and pushed most of them aside or slammed. For an hour had passed in travelling across the long road. They had arrived at the last entrance to Lower Ring Area.

The Space Slugs roared wildly like they were scared.

"Wow! What the heck was wrong with the Slugs?!" Corsshair asked in fear.

"Whatever it was," Bulkhead said, "Something inside scaring them off."

"So, something could be a tough Decepticon?" Warpath asked.

Optimus Prime had his hands clenched tightly and spoke firmly, "I believe so. The enemy could be powerful and dangerous to deal with. But -" He looked up and saw the Core's Outer Layer weakened and covered with the lines and vines of purplish liquid. He heard the slowly beating like it was dying. "- We need to save Primus. The Space Slugs had done their parts. Now, it's our turn."

Ironhide nodded, "Optimus's right. There's no time to be worry about the enemy! Let's get in now! Time is wasted!"

Optimus and his team of Autobots climbed down from the Space Slugs. They approached and entered the Lower Ring's entrance; preparing to face the dangerous and powerful warrior to deal with...

* * *

Lower Ring area was cleared and emptied. There was no sign of anyone but the Golden Gate of Primus. The Autobots felt the strange and dark energy and feelings on their bodies. They were unable to keep themselves in focus.

"Damn it! Not again..." Bulkhead groaned painfully while putting his hand on his head, feeling dizzy.

"So, this is what cause some Autobots some doozy and problem. Man, what a headache." Crosshair said painfully as he rubbed on his forehead's sides gently.

Ironhide groaned angrily, "The Impure Energon is everywhere..."

Optimus Prime clenched his fists tightly while looking at the Core and spoke, "Don't waste any more time. We need to destroy the corruption and -"

**"INCOMING!"** Warpath cried while pointed at the top.

Optimus Prime and his team looked up and spotted the dark figure jumped off from the Golden Gate of Primus. He landed on the ground as he glared at his enemies while clenching his fists tightly.

"Who is that?" Bulkhead asked in concern.

Crosshair took his twin blasters out and aiming at the mysterious enemy, "Who cares! If he wants the fight, he gets one."

"Yeah! **_Ka-Blaam TIME!_**" Warpath exclaimed wildly.

The mysterious enemy raised his hands in front of him. He launched and blasted his purplish lightning at both Crosshair and Warpath, electrocuting them literally of their bodies and heads. They dropped to the ground, with one leg up.

"Pathetic..." Mysterious enemy spoke grimly and darkly, "Hard to believe these Autobots are the threat to the Decepticons and especially my brother, The Fallen."

"Brother? The Fallen?!" Ironhide asked in shock and concern.

"I heard the legends. There were two Primes betrayed their own kinds. One was The Fallen. And another was -" Bulkhead said in concern.

Optimus Prime gasped in concern, "Liege Maximo!"

Liege Maximo chuckled evilly and darkly, "Despite your losses of memory, Optimus, you learned well of our tales and legends."

"How?!" Optimus demanded in concern, "You were killed and defeated some millennium years ago! By the Primes!"

"Let us say that... my brother had never abandoned me. He revived me to the living since he and I share the same powers..." Liege Maximo answered. Optimus and his team gasped in shock and concern. He chuckled evilly, "That is right. The Impure Energon or better word: Dark Energon..."

"Dark Energon?" Ironhide asked in concern.

Optimus narrowed his eyes in concern and anger as he explained, "If Primus has the pure and healthy Energon, but this had the darker, impure and destructive side of Energon. But where it came from? I do not know."

"It's quite simple, Optimus. When there's Light, there's Darkness. When there's Pure Energon, there's Dark Energon. When there's Primus, there's Unicron."

"What?! It can't be..."

"That is true, Optimus. It is true that I was the first Prime to be infected by my master's powers, but it was him who gave me the vision. A vision of perfect world. I tried to recruit others, but only Megatronus Prime. Others... I have no choice."

Angered by Liege Maximo's choice, Optimus groaned and growled angrily and cried: "Chose the power over your own kind... will not be forgiven! I will not let you win, Liege Maximo!"

Liege Maximo chuckled evilly, "I would like to see you try, Optimus. The Last Prime dies today!"

Liege Maximo clasped his hands together hard as he widened and summoning the surging purplish energize claws. He roared in anger as he charged right at Optimus Prime. He armed with his twin blades. Both Liege Maximo and Optimus Prime swung, slashed, stroke and pierced their blades and claws at each other for few times on their heads, bodies and limbs. Liege Maximo stroke his claws on Optimus Prime, who quickly lowered his body back in dodging the attack. Optimus quickly stroke his blades at Liege Maximo, who quickly jumped back. Liege Maximo swung his right claw and Optimus blocked it. Optimus stroke his right blade at Liege, who quickly clawed his down. Optimus and Liege glared at each other. Liege Maximo slammed his head on Optimus's before kicking him out to the ground.

Liege Maximo was about to pierced and struck his Dark Energon Claws at Optimus Prime. Ironhide slammed and pushed Liege Maximo to aside. He punched on Liege's head but dodged down before swiping on Ironhide's legs to fell down. Liege Maximo struck his claws at Ironhide on the ground. He quickly rolled over while leaving Liege Maximo continuously striking and slamming his claws on him. He quickly got up and blasted his two armed canons at Liege, who dodged to his left and approached to Ironhide. Ironhide continued blasting his canons at Liege, who continued either dodged down or each sides, or blocked and swung his Dark Energon Claws at the blasts. Closing to Ironhide, Liege Maximo struck his claws on his enemy's chest hard. Liege was about to finish him off.

Liege's back was blasted for several times. He turned and glared at both Crosshair and Warpath, who continued blasting at him. Liege was about to attack, but got slammed from his back by Bulkhead. Liege growled in anger. He got up and grabbed Bulkhead as he threw him to the Golden Gate of Primus hard. He turned and saw both Warpath and Crosshair, running and charging at him while blasted their guns at him. Liege Maximo growled and roared in anger. He unleashed his Dark Lightning at them both to the entrance of Lower Ring's.

Ironhide got up. He growled in anger before he charged at Liege Maximo by slamming him to the ground hard. Ironhide punched on Liege Maximo's back for few times. Annoyed and angered by Ironhide's attacks, Liege's eyes glowed in purplish. Ironhide telepathically been lifted up and thrown to the Golden Gate of Primus hard.

As Liege Maximo got up, Bulkhead charged in and slammed his wrecking ball on his face five times. He was about to gave his enemy an uppercut. Liege Maximo grabbed his and electrocuting Bulkhead for the moment. Bulkhead fell to the ground.

Crosshair jumped up and kicked Liege Maximo's back to the ground. He jumped up and blasted his twin blasters at him for few times. Liege Maximo got up slowly while groaning painfully. As soon as he got up, Warpath charged and slammed Liege Maximo to the walls hard before punching on him for few times. Warpath went back as he and Crosshair blasted their guns at Liege Maximo for few times. As the smoke engulfed and covering Liege Maximo, he came out and charged at them both in high speed. He slammed them both to the ground hard.

Liege Maximo turned and glared at Optimus Prime, who held his twin blades. They both glared at each other for the moment before they yelled and roared wildly and loudly. They both charged at each as they swung, slashed and fought with their blades and claws at each other for few times while kicking and punching. They both got wounded and injured by the attacks. They both slammed and clashed theirs at each other while glaring each other.

"It's over, Optimus..." Liege Maximo said darkly, "You are weak. You were never win this fight. The war is over!"

Optimus groaned painfully, "Never. The battle may have been favored Decepticons. But the fight for the freedom never ends until One Shall Fall!"

"One Shall Stand will be me! And you are alone!" Liege Maximo cried.

**_BANG!_** Liege Maximo cried in anger and pain.

Optimus narrowed his eyes at Liege Maximo, "I was never been alone."

Liege Maximo turned and saw the smoke behind of his back. He turned and found Ironhide, Bulkhead, Crosshair and Warpath continuously blasted their guns and canons at Liege Maximo's body for few times, breaking and piercing through his limbs and armor of his. His purplish Energon spilled out from his wounds and holes of his body while Liege Maximo grunted and groaned painfully. He took the Key of Vector Sigma out. He took a glance at it for the moment while gasping for air heavily.

Liege Maximo turned to his back. Optimus Prime yelled in anger as he struck his right blade on his enemy's chest hard. Within his Spark Chamber, the Dark Energon Shard shattered into pieces. Liege Maximo's eyes widened in shock and pain as his large hole slowly poured the purplish Energon out. He then looked at Optimus's eyes. His eyes slowly transformed into bluish while breathed heavily.

Liege widened his eyes in shock and his eyes were covered by his tears of bluish watery before they flown down on his face. He spoke weakly, "So... this is the end... The things I had done in the past... cannot be restored -" He groaned painfully, "- Our brothers are gone... Everything we had... is gone... Yet... I am free... from this cursed Energon... Thank you..."

Liege Maximo fell to the ground of his back while the blades from Optimus came out from his chest. Optimus looked at the dead form of Liege Maximo. Optimus lowered himself down. He gave a deep breathe as he closed Liege's eyes down.

"Rest in peace, Liege Maximo Prime."

Optimus turned and spotted the Key to Vector Sigma. He took it before stood up. He turned to Ironhide, Crosshair, Bulkhead and Warpath. He spoke, "Let us go. It is time to end this war."

His Autobots nodded their heads in agreement. Both him and Autobots turned to the Golden Gate of Primus. Optimus lifted his Key to Vector Sigma and aimed it on the large lock of Golden Gate of Primus. The cyanish beam blasted on its locker for the moment. **_CLICK! _**The lock unlocked. The door opened in two. They were preparing to end the corruption.

* * *

Entered the Golden Gate of Primus, Optimus and his team had arrived at the large hall of rounded golden metallic platform and it consisted of several pillars and in front of them was Primus's Core...

Feeling responsible of his duty and destiny, Optimus walked and headed towards Primus on the long bridge. Bulkhead was about to head off. Ironhide held his right hand on Bulkhead, preventing him to move out. Crosshair and Warpath looked at each other in confusion and curious...

Ironhide turned and pointed at both of controllers. He and his team headed off to them. Ironhide and Bulkhead on the right controller while Crosshair and Warpath on the left. They pressed some buttons as the cables and tubes attached and connected to Primus had been closed and shut down; stopping the corrupt Energon from floating through the network across the Cybertron.

Upon approaching to Primus, Optimus Prime lowered himself as he bowed before Primus.

"Primus..." Optimus said painfully in looking at Primus's damages and wounds.

**_"Optimus... You have return..." _**Primus said weakly and painfully. He groaned painfully,**_"I'm afraid... I cannot live much longer. Unicron's Dark Energon had wounded and damaged my system and corrupt all of my pure Energon. I'm afraid I cannot restore them."_**

Optimus's eyes widened in shock and concern, "We're too late? No..."

Optimus's team was in shock and concern. Everything they had been fighting for their freedom and hope gone...

**_"Do not be grim, my Cybertronians..." _**Primus spoke calmly and firmly, **_"I can survive if I shut down my system completely... but my process will take millions of years... during which Cybertron will left be left cold and barren..."_**

Optimus looked concern in hearing what Primus had said. He spoke: "That means... there won't be Energon for us to survive. Or even a new generations for Cybertronians to be born..."

**_"I know it is harsh, Optimus. But lives must come first before personal. That is more important than me. As the Prime, you know what to do..."_**

"Yes... I understand. All of Cybertronians must leave this home for their survival..."

Optimus's team was in shock and concern of the idea on leaving their home behind...

Primus continued, **_"Yes, Optimus... It is the only way for all of you to survive and find new planet to live on. A world filled with some raw and pure Energon for you all to fill. The line of Primes had failed, yet hope still remains. I offer two portions of my spark to take with you to the stars. For as long as it survives, so shall I."_**

His two portions of Spark? What could Primus meant? Optimus thought of the moment in wondering of what his Creator meant...

**_"Will you accept the responsibility, Optimus Prime?"_** Primus asked.

Optimus's eyes narrowed in determination and firm as he knew that no one else can help or stop Megatron and his Decepticons. He was chosen by Alpha Trion, Sentinel Zeta Prime and High Council because he was one of Thirteen Primes. He had to. He looked up at his Creator and spoke, "I will."

Primus's Eye of the Core glowed bluish brightly as he spoke firmly, **_"Behold... the Matrix of Leadership and the birth of Cybertronians: the Allspark! I leave them under your hands..."_**

Matrix of Leadership the golden orb with the sides of handlers and Allspark the pure bluish energize cube appeared from the Eye of Core. They both levitated straight towards Optimus Prime while he was being lifted. Primus continued, **_"Cybertron recognize and welcomes Optimus Prime, Keeper of the Matrix and Allspark, and the Leader of the Free Autobots..."_**

The Matrix of Leadership heading straight to Optimus Prime as his chest opened in two. It then placed on his spark. It glowed brightly and brighter than before. The Allspark landed on the palms of his. His eyes glowed in blue brightly.

The whole hall glowed brightly in blue and it blinded most of the Autobots while caused them to blocked it for the moment. As the light dispersed, the Autobots unblocked their hands and found the glowing Optimus Prime stood before them while holding the Allspark. Primus was in the dark. There was no light or life within him. The Autobots were in shock and surprise of the event.

"Optimus? Are you okay?" Ironhide asked in surprise.

Optimus looked at his comrades as he spoke, "Autobots... We have duty and mission to perform. And we must act now."

Primus had shut down... There was no light or life within him...

_To be continued..._

Review and Suggest...

**Author's Notes:**

1. Crosshair is based on **_Corsshair (Movie)_**.

2. Hound is based on **_Hound (Movie)_**.

3. Leadfoot and Topspin are based on their **_Movie Counterparts_**.

4. Pyro, Rotorstorm and Seaspray had their first appearance on this fiction since they were mentioned from **_Ep6 Loose Canons_** of **_Transformers Prime Season 2_**.


	10. C9: Battle in the Space

**Chapter 9: Battle in the Space**

At the Darkmouth's Throne Chamber...

Dreadwing and Skywarp had returned from the Well of the Allspark. They had witnessed the battles between Optimus Prime and Liege Maximo, and it did not bold well for the Decepticons when Liege Maximo was defeated and Primus was shut down. They reported to both Megatron and The Fallen. Starscream, Soundwave, Shockwave on the left while Knockout Barricade and Blackout on the right were at present before their masters.

The Fallen growled in anger before screamed out loud: **"OPTIMUS PRIME!"**

Megatron slammed both of his hands on the throne chair's handlers hard in anger and furious. He screamed in anger, "Curse Optimus Prime! How dare you ruined our effort in saving Cybertron?! You and your Autobots will pay for your treachery and betrayal!"

The Autobots had ruined Decepticons' efforts and plans in _'saving' _Cybertron. Primus had been shut down...

"It's ruined now..." The Fallen said in defeat while having his fists clenched hardly and tightly.

His eyes narrowed in anger, raged, hatred and vengeance. He growled for the moment before he roared in anger out loud across the Cybertron. Decepticons but Megatron looked shock and feared.

The Fallen breathed heavily before he spoke darkly, "No more games. And this time, we're going to put an end of this nonsense, once and for all."

Megatron turned to The Fallen and asked, "What do you propose to do, master?"

The Fallen turned and glanced at Megatron and spoke: "Since you had let Optimus Prime live, I will clean it up. I will end the Autobots for good!"

Megatron gasped in fear. He quickly bowed before The Fallen, "Master! Forgive me! I beg of second chance to end Optimus Prime!"

"No! You will not. You and your army will keep on attacking Iacon, weakened and destroyed their defense. I will start the attacks from the Space. You are the future leader of Cybertron. And I do not wish your talents and might to be wasted to join my campaign. Therefore, I will be the first and only one to end the Prime for good. If I were to fall, I will bring everything down!"

Megatron thought for the moment of what The Fallen had said. He was right. He breathed deeply, "Very well... You were right. I shall do your bidding."

The Fallen smirked darkly, "That's what I want to hear. Prepare the army. It is time to put an end of the Autobots... for good..."

Megatron nodded, "It will be done... To Victory, Decepticons!"

"Yes SIR!" Decepticons cried and bowed before The Fallen and Megatron.

Decepticons cried and cheered before their masters. They will put everything they had to put the end of the battle and fight with their enemies. And they meant it well...

* * *

Optimus Prime and his team returned to the Iacon's Headquarter. He informed his team and the army of Autobots of the recent event and especially shutting Primus down. The Autobots were in shock, scared and worried of what he had said. Their planet was gone. No Energon. No Life. No Generations of Cybertronians. Optimus knew it was the risk but he could not bring more destruction to his comrades and Autobots in danger. He knew what he had to do.

_"To Autobots within the range of this signal,"_ Optimus Prime called, _"Our planet is dying. We have no choice but to take to the stars. I'm ordering the evacuation of all Autobots' City. Effective immediately."_

Received Optimus Prime's order, thousands and millions of Cybertronians across the Cybertron and its Autobots' Cities rushed and escaped in hurry. They screamed and panicked in fear, concern and shocked. They quickly headed straight to their space shutters and giant spaceships. Most of them had reached to the space's atmosphere. The Autobots were almost escaping from the dying planet.

At Iacon's Autobot Headquarter, Optimus, Drift, Ratchet and Ironhide; looking at the monitor, witnessing the evacuation of thousands of Autobots' escaping and retreating to the space in their search of the new planets to stay from danger.

"Optimus, the evacuation goes smoothly and well," Ironhide reported the news to Optimus Prime.

Ratchet breathed deeply, "Thank the Allspark. The Autobots will be saved from danger. And at least, they can find the planet for their Energon."

**_BOOM! _**The Autobots gasped in shock. They turned to the monitor and spotted two or three purple laser beams hit and destroyed two or three spaceships into pieces and explosion. They were shock and concern in seeing the destruction of the ships. Who could have done this?!

Megatron's face appeared on the screen as he spoke darkly, _"Autobot Fools! Those who remained defy and resist me shall died and destroyed. No one defies __**MEGATRON!**__"_

With Megatron's face disappeared, The Fallen appeared on the screen and spoke, _"Optimus Prime! You may have stopped my salvation to both Cybertron and its civilization, but I will not stop from finishing you and your Autobots! Feel the wrath of Trypticon's Powers! __**DIE!**__"_

The screen flipped into another screen. It revealed the Trypticon Space Station's guns, turrets and laser beam dish blasted five of Autobot's Space Shutters to pieces and explosion. They both gone insane!

"_Puraimasu no tame ni_ (For Primus's Sake)!" Drift said in shock and concern, "_Teki Megatoron_ (Enemy Megatron) has gone made! _Akuma no ribenji_ (Demon Fallen) is destroying thousands and more innocent's lives!"

Optimus Prime pressed the red button and spoke, "Autobots, hold your evacuation! Repeat hold your evacuation! Megatron and his forces are attacking from the Space! I repeat! Do not evacuate! Await for the order!"

Most of Autobots' Space Shutter remained on the ground, some quickly returned from the sky's atmosphere and others had managed to passed Trypticon Space Station before they got blown up to pieces.

Two pressing button, Optimus received the next screen: Silverbolt and Omega Supreme. He spoke, "Silverbolt! Omega Supreme! Ready your soldiers! We need that gun offline now!"

_**"Objective accepted! Mission: Stop Trypticon's Space Station!"**_Omega Supreme said.

_"On it, Prime! It'll be done!"_ Silverbolt saluted.

Two screens disappeared from the monitor. Optimus and the Autobots prayed for Silverbolt, Aerialbots and Omega Supreme to stop Trypticon's Space Station before more lives could be destroyed...

* * *

Omega Supreme; absent from the fight against the Decepticons since his injuries and wounds from the Battle of Well of the Allspark's Walls, returned to the battlefield. He was now in the form of golden and giant Spaceship; flying straight to the space atmosphere, armed with his guns, missiles and turrets in battle. The Aerialbots: Silverbolt, Air Raid, Jetfire, Slingshot and Skydive were inside of the spaceship.

Flying alongside with Omega Supreme were some of Autobots Flyers, Jets and Dropships. They were heading straight at the impact sites in rescuing and saving survivor from the destruction sites of all Autobots' Main Ships. Some of Rescue Ships had managed to survived and got the survivors in before escaping, but others were destroyed and blown by the debris and blasts from Trypticon's Space Station.

The Aerialbots were in shock and scared in seeing the dead bodies of more Autobots swarming and flying around in space; feeling helpless and died in space.

"By Primus, man," Skydive exclaimed in shock, "There're dead bodies everywhere! That is so not good, ya know!"

"Yeah, Skydive," Slingshot said, "We're doom now, if we don't do something."

"Hold steady, Aerialbots," Silverbolt shouted, "It's not over yet! We can still save more lives if we work together and stop Trypticon's Space Station from blowing and destroying Spaceships!"

"Silverbolt, do we even have a plan? We're walking right into our deaths!" Air Raid asked in concern.

Skydive nodded, "Yeah, man! This ain't joking. We're dealing with swarms of Decepticons; guarding Trypticon's turrets! How can we stop that?!"

Looking at the Energon Bridge's purplish beaming shooting straight at the Trypticon's Space Station; he knew what to do, Silverbolt cleared his throat, "The Energon Bridge draws power directly from Cybertron to fuel the gun. We'll follow the beam of the station and shut it off."

Jetfire nodded, "That'll give time for transports to escape."

Silverbolt smirked, "Exactly. Omega, did you get that?"

**_"Omega understood the mission. Destination set. Mission: destroy the guns and save lives," _**Omega Supreme boomed through mics.

"Good enough. But I need you to keep damaging and destroyed some of guns from Trypticon. You had to distract the Cons and buy us some time to shut that freak down."

"Planning confirmed. Mission: Escort Aerialbots to the Entrance."

"Alright. Let's do it!"

Unleashing full powers of jet boosting, Omega Supreme flew straight toward Trypticon's Space Station. Three Decepticon Warships flew from both sides of Trypticon, and charging straight at Omega Supreme. They blasted and launched their turrets, guns and missiles at him, who quickly dodged the attack by flying and hovering from right to the left. He headed straight and opened its front in two and blasted the big orangeous laser on three warships into pieces.

More of Decepticon Flyers and Jets came out from Trypticon Space Station and Decepticon Warships. They flew straight at Omega Supreme. Omega blasted his turrets and guns, and launched his missiles at them into pieces. He flew straight at Trypticon's bottom entrance. He launched two missiles and blown the entrance into pieces.

Aerialbots were in shock and surprise of seeing the entrance blown into pieces.

**_"Mission Complete. Next Mission: Distract the Enemies and Buy the Autobots more time," _**Omega Supreme spoke.

Silverbolt nodded his head, "Alright, big boy. Do your best while we do ours." He stood up and headed to the back entrance of Omega Supreme's. He spoke, "Aerialbots, Transform and Fly Out!"

**"SIR!"** Aerialbots cried.

The Aerialbots exited the entrance. In midair, they all transformed into their Cybertronian ship and plane modes. They all flew and headed straight to the bottom entrance of Trypticon. Through the air vents, Aerialbots continued flying straight through it.

With the Aerialbots' enter the Trypticon's, Omega Supreme turned and flew out to outskirt of space. He armed himself with more guns, turrets and missile launchers. He flew straight at several Decepticon Warships, Frigates, Fighters, Flyers and Jets. He blasted and launched his guns, turrets and missiles at the Decepticons while blasting at Trypticon Space Station.

Putting on communication link, Silverbolt spoke, "Remember, Autobots. If we don't succeed in stopping Trypticon, then more lives will be at stake and destroyed. Do your best and blown them to pieces!"

**"SIR!"** Aerialbots and Omega Supreme shouted and exclaimed.

Aerialbots continued flying in the long air vent tubes of Trypticon while Omega Supreme continued battling with the Decepticons. The Battle for the Space had begun...

* * *

Exiting the long tube from the ceiling, the Aerialbots jumped and transformed into their robotics modes. They landed on the ground. They armed with their guns and weapons, preparing to battle with their enemies. They found themselves in cooling and calming metallic chamber: Cooling Chamber.

"This must be Cooling Chamber," Silverbolt said; observing the surroundings,

Jetfire nodded his head, "The beam that powers the gun runs so hot that this entire area dedicated to cooling it. We can disrupt the cooling process, so the gun won't able to fire."

Skydive whistled, "Nice plan, nerd. So, how do we do that?"

"Are those cooling batteries?" Air Raid asked pointed at five giant batteries-like surround the squared watery cooling pool.

"By the looks of it; yeah, could be them," Slingshot nodded his head, "so we should shut them down?"

Silverbolt had some thoughts of how to deal with the cooling batteries. If he wanted to shut down, he had to accessed the computer mainframes and passwords but cost lots of time and more Autobots and Cybertronians died. That left him and his team one choice.

"By shutting those coolers down, we're gonna blast them!"

Skydive and Air Raid whistled and cheered wildly, "Now you're talking!"

"Alright! Go! Blow them up!" Silverbolt ordered.

Skydive and Air Raid headed on left's two cooler batteries while Slingshot and Jetfire headed to the rights, and Silverbolt headed to the middle one. They all blasted their machine blasters and guns on the cooler; breaking them into pieces and apart before they blown up in explosion.

The Aerialbots cried and cheered wildly. They had managed to shut the Cooling Batteries down. Red siren highlighted up and sounded. They knew what they had to do. They all turned to another entrance. They entered to another chamber. They saw the area was filled with very much cooling water from the waterfalls-like in four directions while the middle has three platforms.

The ceiling opened in two. More Decepticons Troopers in their jets and flight modes coming down from the top. On the platforms, Vehicons aimed their guns and fired at the Aerialbots. On the middle control bubble emerged from the ground. It opened and revealed three more Vehicons.

The Aerialbots dodged and avoided the attacks by spinning and flying around while firing their guns and missiles at the countless Decepticon Troopers.

Skydive and Slingshot launched their missiles, and they flew straight at the ceiling's opening into pieces. They turned and blasted their machine blasters at their enemies on the air. Jetfire flew straight to the bubble control and swung his axe on first Vehicon's head off, followed by second's chest and blasted his gun on the third's chest hard. Jetfire turned and blasted his gun at Vehicons on third platform. Air Raid landed on the first platform and punched against the Vehicons while Silverbolt flew around and fired his gun at his enemies to pieces.

"Silverbolt, I gotta say that I wasn't thrilled when Optimus Prime named you the leader of Aerialbots, instead of me or Jetfire," Air Raid said in disappointment while punching and kicking at some of Vehicons.

"Say what?!" Skydive asked before he dodged the missile.

"Really, Air Raid? You pick now to talk about this," Slingshot asked in shock, "That isn't the time to think of that, rookie!"

"Yeesh! Chill, guys. Just hear me out," Air Raid said in concern before he punched on the first Vehicon and followed by kicking on the second's chest. He continued, "What I was trying to say that Silverbolt is cool to be a leader, but I'm just worry about him being afraid of the height."

"Seriously?" Jetfire asked in shock before the blast hit his chest hard, causing him to fall down. He growled, "Are you telling me that Silverbolt is afraid of the height before he joined the Aerialbots?! Is this some kind of joke?!"

Silverbolt groaned angrily before punched on last three Vehicons to the cooling water. He turned and glared at Air Raid, "Very funny, Air Raid. That was a long time ago before the Great War."

Air Raid chuckled uneasily before launched his missile at the last Decepticon Flyer to pieces. He spoke, "It's just the compliment."

"Well. That was not funny for insulting Silverbolt, Air Raid," Slingshot said.

"Could have fool me," Skydive agreed.

With all Vehicons and Decepticon Troopers had been dealt with, all of Aerialbots met and reunited at lowered lift. Jetfire turned to the console and pressed some buttons on it. **_BEEP! _**The bubble lift closed together before it dived beneath the cooling water.

Jetfire turned to his team and spoke, "This will lead us to the main control room and flush the cooling out of the station."

Aerialbots nodded their heads in understanding and agreement. They armed with their guns and blasters for the next battle.

* * *

On the space, most of Decepticon Warships, Frigates and their fighters, flyers and jets were blown up and destroyed into pieces. Their debris and parts were everywhere in the black space. Omega Supreme was in his colossal robot mode, firing and blasting his canons, blasters and missiles at more of Decepticon Warships and some turrets and canons from Trypticon Warships.

The Battle in the Space grew intense than before...

* * *

After defeating some of Decepticon Troopers and arriving at the Cooler Control Room, the Aerialbots entered the chamber. The chamber was filled with four giant beaker pillar-like, view was shown to have some cooling water and the small console.

Jetfire pointed at the control console, "This is it: the Cooling Control Room! That control ahead of us is our ticket in shutting the cooling down."

Skydive ran off and headed straight to the control console. The victory was almost theirs. **_BANG! _**Skydive got himself fell to the ground hard while moaned painfully. He slowly got up and saw the Force Field Tube covered and blocked anyone from reaching to the control.

"What the-?! Now what?!" Skydive asked angrily.

Aerialbots helped Skydive up. Before they could do anything, they heard the beeping sound. They turned to their backs and found the hologram communication glowed in red. It then activated itself and revealed the holographic form of The Fallen.

_"Jetfire... So, you finally come home, you little traitor,"_ said The Fallen.

Jetfire snarled and growled in anger as she spoke, "Fallen! Enough lives had been lost! You've gotta stop this madness! You are the Prime! Your destiny is to help and defend the lives, not destroy them!"

The Fallen chuckled lightly, _"Jetfire, why are you so blind easily? I am saving lives! But thanks to your leader, all the effort that Megatron, I and the Decepticons had put in are ruined by your freedom! You should join us when you had the chance! The Autobots are losing!"_

"Never!" Jetfire shouted in anger, "I wear the Autobot's Insignia with pride, Fallen! Unlike you, my eyes are more open than yours! You are the blind!"

The Fallen snarled in anger, _"There is no pride to have humiliation and death. Decepticons, kill them all!"_

The Fallen's hologram disappeared. Decepticon Troopers from ceilings, second level and ground level charged out and blasted their blasters at their enemies.

"Heads up! We've got company!" Skydive exclaimed in concern.

"Take them down!" Silverbolt ordered.

Aerialbots armed their guns and fired at their enemies while Vehicons fired back at them. They charged at each others. Both Vehicons and Aerialbots slammed and clashed at each other.

Silverbolt took his mace out and slammed on the first Vehicon, followed by swinging on his right and left. Jetfire took his axe out and swung it at three Vehicons' chests twice before he turned and blasted his machine gun at four more Vehicons. Air Raid punched triple on the first Vehicon before he turned kicked on the second and punched on the third's face hard. He charged and slammed four Vehicons to the wall hard. Skydive flew up to the top and charged straight to the ground hard; blowing some Vehicons away from him. He came up and blasted his shotgun blaster at them to pieces. Slingshot dodged the attacks before blasted twice blasts on three Vehicons before he flew up and blasted at five Vehicons.

Aerialbots continued battling and blasting at the army of Vehicons for nearly 15 minutes from the top and ground level. But more of Vehicons continued swarming and attacking at them. Aerialbots were forced to hide behind the pillars while firing back at the Vehicons.

"We need to shut down the cooling!" Jetfire cried.

"Hello! We've got Vehicons to deal with?! Meaning they're gonna block us from reaching it!" Skydive exclaimed in concern.

**_BOOM! SCREAM! _**Aerialbots yelped in surprise and shock. They took a peek on the front. They found the large hole on the chamber's entrance. It was sucking and bringing most of Vehicons to the hole. They were in shock and surprise. Who had done that?!

**_BANG!_** Aerialbots turned to their backs and found the cooling watery was draining down on the large hole. They saw and found the large familiar golden claw.

**_"Assisting Aerialbots complete!"_** Omega Supreme cried.

Skydive whistled and cheered out loud, "Alright, Omega Supreme! He's the bot!"

Silverbolt smiled, "Nice work, Omega Supreme. Be ready for the next order. We'll find more weak spots to destroy!"

**_"Affirmative,"_** Omega Supreme cried.

Omega's hand lowered down from the hole before he headed off to next location for battle.

Silverbolt turned to Jetfire and asked, "How long before it hits the critical?"

"Every nano click counts," Jetfire answered, "We could accelerate the process by overloading the pulse regulator from the station's nerve center."

"Lead the way," Silverbolt said.

Aerialbots transformed to their jet modes. They blasted the glasses to pieces. They headed and flew off through the giant hall and long tunnel and hallway of cooling vents. **_BOOM! _**The systems, walls and ceilings blown up; falling apart and breaking to pieces.

Aerialbots were in shock yet surprise in seeing the Station's parts were falling apart.

"Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Skydive exclaimed wildly.

"Jetfire, you were dead on. The station is coming apart!" Silverbolt agreed.

Jetfire breathed deeply, "Not best enough, it isn't! When we get to nerve center, we can really cause some damages."

"Now, you're speaking of my language," Slingshot said.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's keep moving!" Air Raid said in excitement.

Aerialbots continued flying straight while dodging and avoiding in making contact with the debris and parts from the station.

* * *

At the metallic Nerve Center with several tubes and pipes of Trypticon Space Station, several Vehicons had been gathered around before the Vehicon Captain.

"Incompetent fools! Find the Autobots immediately!" Vehicon Captain cried in anger, "They had overloaded the cooling system. Megatron and The Fallen will vaporize us if Trypticon goes offline! So move!"

Vehicons saluted to their captain. They were about to move but heard the jet boosting. They looked up and found Aerialbots floating in midair. They armed their guns and aimed at the Aerialbots, preparing to shoot them down.

"I surrender if I were you," Skydive joked.

Slingshot nodded, "We're damn serious about this, guys. So, surrender quietly before you make things more difficult."

Vehicons chuckled and laughed evilly as if the Aerialbots' threat were a joke. They continued aiming their guns at Aerialbots.

"Yeah; right, Autobots. Trick us all you want. We're not falling for it," Vehicon Captain said sternly.

Silverbolt smirked, "Okay, your funeral, cons."

Vehicons were about to open fire their guns. **_BANG! _**The ground shaken hard. Vehicons were shocked, feared and concerned. They were about to fire. **_BANG!_** Again, the ground shaken. Vehicons became scared and worry, wondering of what was that. **_BOOM!_** The Vehicons screamed in fear and worry as they all fell to the giant hole of station.

Aerialbots laughed and chuckled in amusement as the continued watching more of Vehicons falling to the hole.

**_"Ambush Complete! Nerve Center Cleared."_** Omega Supreme cried.

"Nice one, Omega. Get ready for next attacks." Silverbolt ordered.

Omega Supreme headed off to next objective.

"Works like the charm," Slingshot commented.

Skydive smirked, "I love to see those Cons get deceived and deceptive by us."

"Alright, guys, time is wasted," Jetfire said, "We've got some important mission to deal with. We need to overload the beam's pulse regulator. Hit the switched above panel."

"You heard him, move out," Silverbolt ordered.

Aerialbots headed straight to the front where the giant sphere attaching to back machine with some pipes. Skydive and Slingshot headed to both of control panels while Silverbolt, Jetfire and Air Raid headed to the front of a giant metallic sphere. They armed and aimed their guns and blasters at the sphere.

Skydive and Slingshot pressed the control panel before they flew and met up with their comrades. The giant metallic sphere opened in two and revealed the purplish energy ball.

"Now blast the pulse regulator!" Jetfire ordered.

Aerialbots blasted their guns and machine blasters at the energy ball for few times. The ball slowly static and electrified for few times like it was about to explode. The Aerialbots quickly transformed to their plane modes. They flew straight out of the Nerve Center. Its nerve center blown up to pieces. They turned and saw Trypticon's lower base blown into pieces.

They met up with Omega Supreme. They cheered wildly as they won the battlefield.

**_BOOM! _**The Aerialbots and Omega Supreme stopped at once. They turned and looked at the main station of Trypticon. They were in shock and concerned. The purplish beam from the six dishes glowed brightly and darkly.

"What the heck?!" Skydive asked in shock.

"What just happen?!" Air Raid asked.

The Fallen chuckled through the microphone, _"I must say, Autobots. Your stupidity amuse me. Did you not encounter the backup system at all?" Aerialbots were in shock and had forgotten about Trypticon's Backup System. It had regenerated and restored Trypticon online. He continued, "No? What a pity... Decepticons, find and destroy the intruders! __**NOW!**__"_

**_BEEP!_** The microphone speaker turned off. Aerialbots were in shock and big trouble now...

"Now what?" Slingshot asked.

"We kill it at the source," Silverbolt answered firmly, "Autobots, full thrusters. Need to find a way into that station! We'll blow it up from the inside! Omega Supreme remained on the outside. I had the feeling we're about to meet our match."

**_"Affirmative," _**Omega Supreme nodded.

Omega Supreme exited out from the debris and flying parts from Trypticon's Lower Station. Aerialbots flew straight to the top where Trypticon's Main Station held and firing its guns at Cybertron. At the same time, they had some Decepticon Troopers to deal with. They blasted their guns and missiles at their enemies. They were targeting at Trypticon's Hanger.

* * *

Journeying and venturing from its hanger to Trypticon's Inner Chamber, Aerialbots fought and blasted against several Decepticon Troopers. All of them were defeated and killed. The Aerialbots had arrived at the T-Cog Chamber. Jetfire had earlier hacked on the computer network in listening of what The Fallen was planning next.

_"Trypticon, the Autobots had their transports grounded. I have the coordinates of Optimus's exact location! Target on him and the rest of the Autobots! NOW!"_ The Fallen's voice ordered.

**_"Yes, Lord Fallen. Zeroing in the coordinates now,"_** Trypticon's voice boomed, **_"Preparing the guns, turrets and canons for the target. There is no escape for any of them."_**

Aerialbots were in shock of what they had heard. Trypticon Space Station was no ordinary space station! And he was planning on doing something.

"Did... Did that thing talk?! Space Station?!" Skydive asked in shock.

"Yeah... And he's targeting Optimus, Autobots and everyone at Iacon!" Slingshot exclaimed in shock and concern.

"One direct hit," Jetfire said in concern, "Optimus and the rest will be scrapped! We've gotta hurry!"

Hearing Trypticon talks and especially looking at its T-Cog Cover, Air Raid thought for the moment. Since when did the space station needed T-Cog unless he was indeed...

Air Raid turned to Jetfire and asked, "Trypticon is a Cybertronian, right?" Jetfire nodded his head yet concern of what Air Raid was going through. Air Raid continued, "Then, that means this chamber and his golden sphere... He has the T-Cog! If we destroy it, he won't stay on his alternate mode for long! He'll revert to his original form."

Jetfire gasped in shock, "We don't even know what his original form is!"

"Jetfire's right. There is no way we can win this fight with something so big for us to handle!" Skydive agreed.

"Maybe not," Silverbolt spoke firmly, "But anything than this. Great idea, Air Raid."

"Then, what are we waiting for? Blast it!" Slingshot cried.

Jetfire pressed some buttons on the computer console. The giant sphere cover opened in two and revealed the golden sphere: T-Cog. The Aerialbots aimed their guns and fired them at the T-Cog. Its T-Cog slowly breaking its parts up.

Trypticon growled, **_"Lord Fallen, Optimus Prime's location is now target locked. Powering up for maximum impact..."_**

Aerialbots gasped in shock and concern. Trypticon had Optimus Prime and their allies target locked. He was going to finish them up. They quickly blasting and firing their blasters in shooting down the T-Cog. Its shells slowly breaking up and shredded off. They dropped to the ground. Its inner core revealed. It was where the transformation energy powered Trypticon. They blasted and shot T-Cog's energy for ten times. After receiving its attacks, the energy of T-Cog blown up.

**_ROAR! _**Trypticon continued roaring and growling in anger and pain. His alternate form was no longer in sustained! The walls and ceilings slowly moving around and transforming. Trypticon was transforming into his original form.

"Aerialbots! Fly Out!" Silverbolt ordered.

He and his team transformed into their planes and jet modes. They boosted their jet boosters and flew straight out from Trypticon's T-Cog Chamber through the small hallway back to the hanger...

* * *

The Aerialbots continued flying and escaping as fast as they can from Trypticon's transformation in crushing them in and pieces. They spotted the hanger's door were about to closed. They were quickly boosted their jet booster at highest and maximum. The gate closed together. They were stuck in Trypticon! They were about to get crashed!

**_BOOM! _**The hanger's door exploded. Shocked and surprised, the Aerialbots saw and found Omega Supreme in his ship mode had saved them from danger. They quickly headed off and made it out alive!

Aerialbot and the transformation of Omega Supreme into his colossal form armed themselves as they prepared to battle with their enemy. They spotted the complete transformation of a colossal form and same height as Omega Supreme. Trypticon was a giant and strong blackish humanoid lizard-like and his back was jetpack.

**_"Target located! Target: Trypticon and The Fallen!"_** Omega Supreme shouted.

Trypticon chuckled evilly, **_"You haven't defeated me, Autobots! You have only tangible your destruction."_**

The Fallen appeared on the head of Trypticon and shouted: "It's over, Autobots! You cannot win this fight! You had made biggest mistake for Trypticon to turned to his original form!"

Aerialbots and Omega Supreme were in shock and concern as they were angered and upset that they still unable to defeat Trypticon.

Air Raid groaned angrily, "What's gonna take with this guy?"

"What is he? Is he some kind of heavy titan?!" Skydive asked in concern.

Jetfire turned to Silverbolt as he cried, "Silverbolt, we had to stop Trypticon now! He's gonna fly straight at Cybertron!"

"He's right! And we've gotta to do something now!" Slingshot exclaimed.

"Omega, take Trypticon down! Aerialbots, aim at his jetpack. We're not finish him yet!" Silverbolt ordered.

"Trypticon, rip them apart! There is nothing those fools can do! Kill them!" The Fallen ordered angrily.

Trypticon roared in anger as he flew and charged straight at Omega Supreme hard. Omega punched on Trypticon's face hard before punching on his chest and stomach for ten times. Trypticon slammed his fists on Omega Supreme's head down before giving him a hard uppercut. Trypticon and Omega Supreme continued their punching and kicking against each other hard for few times.

The Fallen chuckled evilly in looking at the battlefield. Aerialbots flew from the back of Trypticon. They fired their blasting beams and missile launching at Trypticon's Jetpack, slowly breaking and blowing its parts off of the jetpack.

The Fallen turned and noticed the attacks. He levitated the broken parts and debris. He threw them at the Aerialbots when they tried to to fire their blasters and missiles at Trypticon's Jetpack. They dodged the attacks for three times, but got hit. Both Skydive and Air Raid got hit by the debris. Both Jetfire and Slingshot were hit by The Fallen's Dark Lightning. Silverbolt tried to battle and fought The Fallen off by punching and kicking on him but he kept on dodging while punched and kicked him back. The Fallen struck his spear on Silverbolt's chest and then kicked him out to the space.

The Aerialbots breathed heavily and exhausted. Omega Supreme and Trypticon continued battling and fighting against each other hard and quick. They were unable to keep the battle up much longer. They had to end the battle sooner or later...

Silverbolt gasped as he had an idea, he turned and spoke, "Aerialbots! Combine into Superion!"

Noticed and realized what Silverbolt's planning, the Aerialbots nodded their heads. They and Silverbolt flew together and combined into one: Superion!

**_"Let's end this!"_** Superion exclaimed angrily.

Superion flew straight at Trypticon's back. The Fallen gasped in shock in seeing that the Autobots had obtained Combiner's Ability. He quickly shot and struck his Dark Lightning at Superion. Despite receiving injuries, he continued flying straight right at Trypticon's Jetack. With one powerful punch, Superion slammed his both punches on the jetpack.

**_BOOM!_** The jetpack blown up to pieces. The Fallen gasped in shock. Trypticon roared in anger and agony. Seeing the chance, Omega Supreme gave right punch on Trypticon's face very hard. Trypticon roared in anger and agony as he flew straight to the atmosphere of Cybertron. The Fallen screamed in anger.

Superion and Omega Supreme breathed heavily as they had all the strength in beating the Decepticons and saving Cybertron from danger...

Superion placed his comlink on and spoke: **_"Optimus! Trypticon and The Fallen are falling out from the orbit! Be advised in battling them! Superion and Omega will be there soon."_**

Optimus's voice responded, _"Understood, Superion. We're tracking their descend. We'll take it from here."_

**_"Understood," _**Superion responded. With comlink off, he turned to Omega Supreme and spoke, **_"I hope they will be fine."_**

**_"Affirmative..." _**Omega Supreme nodded.

* * *

Breaching the atmosphere of Cybertron, both Trypticon and The Fallen descended and shot straight to the ruined sites of Iacon.**_BOOM! _**The Autobots turned to the ruined site. They were shocked and scared in seeing the explosion. They wondered of what had happened and what happened to The Fallen and Trypticon.

At the impact site, The Fallen and Trypticon slowly got up from the crash. They moaned and groaned painfully, yet growled in anger.

The Fallen growled in anger, "If they wished to challenge me... Then the challenge I shall give... Only one Prime shall stand, and one shall fall!"

The Final Battle with The Fallen has begun...

_To be continued..._

Review and Suggest...


End file.
